


My Angel In The Centerfold

by Jedinite



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedinite/pseuds/Jedinite
Summary: t's been 3 years since Andy left Miranda in Paris. They haven't seen each other since that day on the street. Miranda followed Andy's stories from the Mirror, until they just up and disappeared…in fact, it seemed to Miranda that her former assistant just up & vanished, until she looked smacked dab into those brown eyes that seemed to gaze back at her, bringing all those feelings she thought she had gotten rid of….the only bad thing was, Andy was on the cover of a fashion magazine, and it wasn't Miranda's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Emily arrived early, hell she always arrived early better to get everything done she had to get completed before her boss arrived. That was just one of the many things that made her good at her job. She was the first assistant training yet again another number two. The new girl was more competent than the last one, but she was no Six. Emily felt irritated for even thinking about her, since it had now been over three years since Andy up and left her boss in Paris, and that in and of itself pissed her off. She growled to herself for even going there.

Christine came out of Miranda's office just in time to see Emily's eyes grow wide as she checked her text message. "Oh bloody hell…she's early." She snapped her fingers at the new assistant. "Get everything ready, and then go get her coffee!" she ordered.

The blonde exhaled a nervous breath and scurried about the room to get everything ready for the Editor in Chief before she walked in. Hearing the snapping of fingers caught her attention. "Go," Emily said under her breath.

Christine grabbed her bag and went down the opposite way to go fetch Miranda's coffee. Emily kinked her neck to the side and gathered a quick breath as she ran down the hall with pen and paper in hand to meet up with the boss.

"Oh, there you are." Miranda's voice was its usual calm, sharp self as she shoved the book into her first assistant's arms. "We need to get that next generation of Ralph Lauren in for the new spread on the fragrance page. Also, move the meeting with Anne Klein from eleven to nine, and if that is a problem, switch that with Kate Spade. Also, remind my ex-husband that he still needs to give me back the keys to my house in the Hamptons. Oh, and remind Rachel that the jewelry mockup with Baume and Mercier will not do." she clarified just in time as she walked into her office. "Where is my coffee?"

Emily rolled her eyes but kept her voice calm. "It will be here shortly."

Miranda moved to her chair and pulled out the paper. "That's all," she said flatly, placing her reading glasses on her nose.

Emily walked back to her desk and called Christine. "Where are you?"

"Be there in five," she heard, then hung up and lightly massaged her head.

"Oh, I love my job," she whispered, and began to switch the appointments around. Not more than four minutes had passed when a loud groan was heard coming from Miranda's office and a magazine went flying across the room.

"Oh no," Emily grimaced. In all the years she had for worked for Miranda Priestley, she had never seen her boss throw a magazine across the room, and she was uncertain what to do. She was still in a daze and forgot to warn the new blonde assistant, who went barreling through the doors to deliver Miranda's coffee.

Emily finally blinked and bounced around her desk in time to see Christine place the Starbucks cup on the Editor's desk. She was sure Miranda was going to choke her with the icy cold glare she received, but the older woman didn't say a word, as she just continued to move around the office in a huff. Emily hadn't seen her this agitated since that annoying brunette had worked here and walked in on her and Stephen. Emily waited exactly one minute, and when she didn't see any change in Miranda, she went back to finish what she was doing when….

"Emily," Miranda voiced, and just from the tone Emily knew she meant her. Fear skipped in her chest as she walked back into the office. Miranda waited with pursed lips and then as calmly as ever pointed to where she had thrown the magazine that was in a mess on the other side of the room. "Go pick that up for me."

Emily's brow furrowed from what Miranda was asking, but she had been asked to do worse, so she just did what she was told. She carefully kneeled to retrieve it and that's when she saw her… and just like that panic engulfed its way up her throat, threatening to squeeze it off all together. Closing her eyes, she wearily stood back up. _Maybe she didn't actually see the cover_, Emily thought as she turned around to face Miranda. _I'm going to kill Christine for putting it on her desk._

Miranda watched her intently as she clutched the magazine. "Nothing to say?" her voice clipped.

Emily tried to swallow again, but it seemed her mouth had suddenly gone dry. "I will get on Christine for doing that. I'm sorry; it won't happen again." She turned to leave.

"Emily," Miranda's tone was harsher. "That's not quite what I was referring to."

Frozen to her spot, Emily felt her head fall forward. _God I'm dead and it's all her fault._ That thought filtered through as she turned back around. "No?" she questioned lightly.

Miranda pulled a calming breath through her nostrils. "How long have you known?"

"Um," Emily took a step closer. "About?" _I am sooooo dead._

Miranda just coolly took a seat back in her chair and quietly waited for her assistant to give her an answer. Knowing she was busted, Emily finally relented. "Awhile now," she finally conceded.

"Hmmm," Miranda hummed, her face impassive. "You knew, and yet this is the first time it was brought to my attention."

"We all thought it would be best you didn't know," Emily squeaked.

Miranda stared at her first assistant for a moment. "So I am the only idiot here who didn't know?"

_Shit shit shit….I love my job_. "We just thought….."

Miranda interrupted by putting a hand up. "No, no," she breathed. "I want to know why she is on the cover of our biggest rival instead of Runway. We could have had an inside track, could we not?"

Emily gulped. "We didn't think you would…"

Miranda cut her off again and wagged a perfectly manicured finger at her. "No, no, don't think, just do it. Rectify this, and do it quickly."

Emily nodded and turned around to leave when that voice that haunts her in her sleep added. "Or don't bother coming back."

Miranda watched Emily leave until the younger woman was out of sight. She couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe what she had seen. Had she been living in the dark for the last three years? How had she not known? The last she had seen Andrea Sachs was that day long ago on the street when the brunette had waved at her. She had read her former assistant's work in the Mirror, but it had been years since Andrea's last article. It was like she had dropped off the face of the planet, but apparently she was living in California. "What the fuck happened to journalism?"

Sensing the anxiety in her chest start to eat its way at her, she bent over in the chair and began a breathing exercise to try to calm herself down… one she hadn't used in years. Exhaling a long breath, she rubbed at her temples. "She's a fucking actress? An actress? Stupid girl! Where does she fucking get off doing that?" she breathed quietly to herself.

Just as she was finally feeling a tad bit better, she faintly heard her name. "Miranda?"

Nigel cautiously walked into Miranda's office. He was unaware of the situation because Emily wasn't at her desk, and his brow dip in confusion at seeing the editor in chief bent over her knees and sucking in deep breaths of air. "Um," he pointed back out the door. "Is this a bad time?"

Miranda swallowed the bile that seemed to want to suddenly make its presence and pulled her head back up to glare at her employee. "Did you know as well?"

Nigel's eyes went wide and he clearly had no idea what so ever to what Miranda was talking about. "Know?" he asked, turning his head to the side knowing full well that you never ask Miranda Priestly a god damn thing.

Miranda was always calm, cool and collected; it was what gave her that larger than life persona. She didn't have to yell to get her point across, rather it was the indirect way she did it that made everyone quiver. So when she groaned loudly in frustration and jumped out of her chair, Nigel felt as if he was going to wet his pants. "She made the cover of Vogue, and you didn't feel the need to inform me?" she stated clearly, even though Nigel knew her tone was under duress.

Now catching on, he understood why Miranda was bent over in her chair, because right now he wished he was as she tried to suck in a breath. _Damn you, Six. _"Okay, I get that I should have told you, but tell me this….. would you have believed me… well, before it hit Vogue?"

Miranda stood tall as she gazed out of the window. "I thought she wanted to be a damn journalist?" she huffed, and Nigel wondered if he was actually supposed to respond to that. Just when he opened his mouth, his boss cut him off.

"Well, so much for my reference, and…" she faded off as she turned back to him. "Since I know that you two have been keeping in touch all this time, you will set up an interview with her."

"I don't…" Nigel went to say, but stopped. "Interview?" he choked. He knew that Andrea never did interviews, in fact all Vogue had published was a few pictures.

"She's a lead in a new movie if I read that right, so I want an exclusive interview and photo shoot set up as soon as possible," she demanded.

"She's filming in New Mexico, I don't think she…."

"I don't think I'm asking for too much," she pointed out and turned back to the window. "That's all," she added with finality.

Nigel bit the inside of his lip as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall whispering to himself. "Oh Andrea, why did you have to pick Anna Wintour of all people?"

….

"About time you answer." Nigel griped through the phone.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Oh don't give me that chipper voice; I am in no mood."

Andrea giggled. "Dragon Lady on the war path Nige?"

"Next time warn me if you are going to grace the cover of any magazine other than Runway?"

"Oh geez, really? Like she even cares."

"Cares? Really Six? Well, I guess you will be gracious and give us that interview," Nigel stated. The phone went silent and he had to look at the screen to make sure the call wasn't dropped. "You still there?"

"I don't give interviews, you know that."

"You will now, or it's my and Emily's head if you don't," he threatened as nicely as he could.

Andy didn't want to give an interview; she hated them so she always avoided them at costs. If she gave one to Runway, it would be her first exclusive interview ever. She was about to say no, yet again when a wicked smile graced her lips. "Okay fine," she said, and heard the relieved sigh fall out of Nigel's lips through the phone. "But…" she paused for moment. "On one condition."

"Oh, I don't think you are one to make demands on Miranda dear," he reminded her.

"Then no interview. Goodbye." She went to hang-up when she heard Nigel scream.

"Wait!"

"Wait?"

"God, you learned way too much when you worked here," he growled. "What do you want?"

Andrea paused a moment as a small smile split her lips, and if Nigel was standing next to her he would have seen the twinkle in her eyes. "Well hmmm…." she teased. "Actually, it's really quite simple," she relayed in a voice Nigel knew he had never heard before.

"Oh?" It was all he dared to say.

"I will give Runway my first exclusive interview ever, on the condition that Miranda come here in person and do it herself," she said evenly, and waited a few seconds.

"But…" Nigel gulped. He knew Miranda hadn't done one single interview since he had arrived at the company; that just was just unheard of. He wasn't given a chance to object when Andy spoke again.

"That's all," Andrea clipped in a singsong voice just before the line went dead.

Nigel gripped the phone so hard he swore he heard the plastic crack. "God, I love my job."

…..

"So?" Miranda voiced from her chair, as Nigel and Emily stood in front of her desk. The editor in chief hadn't even bothered to look up from her spreads, which just made her employees more nervous.

Nigel cleared his throat, and then again a second time, because apparently it still felt dry and scratchy, so much so he was sure at the moment he wouldn't even find his voice at all. "Yeah, well…" he began.

Miranda threw a finger up and waggled it back and forth. "No no….if this is bad news, then don't come back…remember?" she warned, and this time she finally looked up, peering over her glasses.

"She said she'd do the interview," he blurted.

Miranda's face was as stoic as ever for a few moments and then she looked down and continued to look over her work. "Good," she finally said, but after a few more moments of her employees still standing there, she huffed in annoyance. "That's all," she dismissed.

Nigel grimaced and cleared his throat a third time. "That's not all," he said quietly.

Now agitated, Miranda pushed the chair back, leaning against it as she eyed him curiously. "What do mean, that's not all?"

"She has made…"

Miranda interrupted him. "Oh, of course she has made demands. What the hell does that girl want?"

Nigel quietly exhaled a nervous breath. "Well…." Miranda snapped, clearly getting more agitated by the minute.

"She agreed to the interview, but only if the person who interviews her is…"

"Who does she want?"

Nigel looked at Emily, who gave him a nervous smile of encouragement, and he offered one to his boss. "You," he said simply, and the face Miranda made right in that moment was one he was sure he had never seen before. _Great, leave it to Six to set the Devil herself off twice in one day._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Miranda looked up at them blankly, and then blinked in total surprise. It took every ounce of self-control for her not to actually ask, 'are you fucking kidding me?' But the look of total fear on their faces told her that indeed, they were serious.

Finally, after a long moment, Miranda spoke. "I…" she uttered. She dragged a shaky hand across her forehead, pushing her hair away, refusing to rub the ache at it in front of her employees. "That's all," she fired, and then carefully took a sip of water. She swallowed hard, and then took a huge breath through flared nostrils. "Now what?" she whispered to an empty room, her fists clenched. "I don't do interviews….damn girl knows that. I get her that dumb job at The Mirror with an outstanding recommendation, and this is the thanks I get? She had the nerve to walk out on me in Paris, without so much as an apology and this is how she's going to repay me?"

Her mind was racing as her hands shook with antipathy at her only option. She had no choice, she was going to have to get on a plane and fly over 4 hours to the god-forsaken desert to see her ex-assistant for the first time in 3 years. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. She knew what she had to do; she was still faced with the crap Irv was still trying to pull in his quest to dethrone her from Runway, so she knew she needed to sell copies. Deep down she knew that right now, if her biggest competitor wanted Andrea and was dying to get an interview, than damn it, she wanted it too, and even more.

"Emily!" she voiced.

Her first assistant ran back into the room. "Yes?"

"Where is that magazine?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Mag…" she about asked, and then understood what Miranda wanted. Quickly turning back around, she and quickly went to retrieve the issue of Vogue that her boss had thrown across the room.

Miranda took a few minutes to compose herself before Emily came back with the issue. She carefully laid it in front of her and slowly backed away. "Anything else?"

"Make arrangements with Andrea. Tell her that I shall come and interview her, and that we will be there in 48 hours," she said icily, not looking at her assistant as her eyes were fixed on the face of the cover of Vogue. "If she has a problem with that, then I won't be able to accommodate her wishes with the interview."

"Okay," Emily replied timidly.

"Then make all the travel arrangements. I hope to god there is a five star hotel there."

"I'm on it."

"That's all."

…

"48 hours?" Andy's jaw dropped, yet she really shouldn't have been that shocked it was just like Miranda to try to up the ante. "Well," she quietly exhaled. "If she wants to come that soon, then she will have to wait until I'm done shooting my scenes before we do it. Right now, I really can't tell you when that will be," she informed.

"Seriously Andrea?" Emily all but hissed. "You have to give Miranda something better than that."

"Honestly no, I don't….if she wants this interview, then she can take what I give her. Or no interview at all." Andy hung up.

The Brit winced as she stared at the phone for a moment before hanging it up. "I'm dead."

…..

As it happened Emily did not die, and now they were about to land at Albuquerque International Airport . The group that flew out with her included Miranda, Nigel and Serena. Later the rest of Runway's team would be there to set up for the photo shoot. After landing, they gathered their luggage and found the car and driver hired to get them to the small town of Galisteo. Still, 72 miles before they got there, Miranda was already complaining about the heat, maybe because their car actually arrived ten minutes late.

"Does the air conditioning even work in this hell trap of what you call a car?" Miranda snarled in a huff at the driver of the black Denali SUV.

"Yes, Ma'am, it's on high. It's just really warm today," the driver commented politely. "How was your flight?"

"Did I ask you to talk?" Miranda snipped at the man in irritation as she rested her head back on the seat.

Just then Emily's phone began to ring, which brought a loud annoyed moan from the editor. "Yes," she answered.

"Hi, yes I am calling for Andrea Sachs, and she told me to inform you that she will be ready for her interview with Ms. Priestley around 8 tonight."

Emily looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 6, so that meant that they would arrive at their hotel around 7:30, if they were lucky. That gave Miranda very little time to prepare. "Um, that's very short notice…I don't think that will work out."

Miranda eyed her assistant wearily through her dark sunglasses. "I am sorry, Ma'am, but that's the only time Ms. Sachs has available until Friday evening."

Emily grimaced, knowing that Miranda would rather die that have to spend another two days here. "One moment please." She pulled the phone from her ear and covered the mouthpiece. "Um, Andrea said she will give you the interview at 8 tonight."

Miranda quickly did the math in her head, and now knew her ex-assistant wanted to play her for a fool, and there was no way she was going to concede. "Tell her absolutely not."

Emily closed her eyes and quietly inhaled a calming breath. "Then she informed me that she won't be available until Friday." She was waiting to feel the hot fiery air from the dragon burn her to smithereens.

Miranda was on a mini verge of actually having a meltdown right there in the car, either that or an aneurism. _That girl will be the death of me_. "Of course, right," she said, pursing her lips. "Confirm, and make sure she isn't late." Emily nodded and repeated what Miranda said.

….

Miranda darted out of the SUV before the driver could open the door. She couldn't stand another minute in that car with her employees, but as soon as her Prada heels hit the payment outside of her hotel she was blasted by the scorching New Mexico heat. "Good God," she fused, a sweaty pant of exasperation clearly nipping her voice. "I can't believe I am here," she fretted, and started inside, leaving Emily to run hurriedly past her so she could check them in.

Once inside the lobby, Emily snapped her fingers to hurry the clerk to get them quickly to their room, and then checked her watch. "Shoot it took longer than I thought; you have only twenty minutes to tidy up before the interview."

"Like I'm not aware," Miranda bit, and then marched toward the elevator.

"Keys, now!" Emily barked, and the young girl at the counter quickly gave it to her. She watched the doors close to the elevator with Miranda tucked in it on her way to the penthouse suite.

"Shit," Emily cursed and scurried off to grab the next one.

Nigel and Serena watched her and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "We'll get her things up there for her."

Emily didn't even turn back. "Hurry," she yelled, right before she slipped around the corner.

The hotel clerk stared at the two of them in confusion. "Is she like royalty or something?" she asked, because in all her short years working at this hotel she had never seen anyone act that way.

The corner of Nigel's lip curved in amusement. "Yes dear, she is most definitely a queen."

"Oh," the girl's eyes went wide. "I…" she went to say something that neither Nigel nor Serena even cared to hear about.

"Just get us our room keys. Actually, hand them to her….and I'll escort your bell hop to make sure Miranda's things get there swiftly." In fact he didn't even wait and began to push the young man to hurry up to Miranda's room.

Serena adjusted her glasses and sighed as she leaned back against the counter and looked the lobby over. "Is it always this hot here?" she asked, fanning her shirt, but before the girl could answer her she spoke again. "Hey, where is the pool?"

…..

Soon Miranda stepped from the bathroom of her suite without showering. She did a quick PTA bath and groaned in frustration at the rate she had to hurry. She never did this for anyone, so why in hell was she doing it now?

The mantra she repeated over and over in her head was she needed to sell magazines, and she knew that Andrea's exclusive interview would sell a boatload.

…

As it happened Miranda made it to the hotel lounge on time. Runway had rented the outside patio so it would only be them. She walked in with her head held high and hoped she would find her former assistant waiting on her, but as she looked around noticed that she was very much alone. Well, except for the server that escorted her. "Why didn't you inform me that the other party had not arrived yet?"

"Oh," the young waitress just shrugged. "Sorry, um would you like something to drink as you wait, Ma'am?"

Miranda gritted her teeth and took a moment to compose herself. "Bottle of Fine, or Perrier."

"Water?" the girl questioned since it was a bar, but the threatening look she received made her quickly swallow and just smile. "Right away."

Miranda took her seat and rubbed at her forehead, grateful for how much the evening had cooled off since the sun went down. The lights that glittered around the lounge, along with the few stars that made their appearance, made the area actually look romantic. She exhaled out an annoyed breath, now wishing they would have done the interview someplace else. The waitress was soon back and carefully set an empty glass full of ice down in front of her, along with a bottle of Perrier. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all," she snipped, and cast an annoying hand at her like she was swatting a fly. She placed her glasses on her nose and stared down at the questions she had prepared. It had been years since she had ever conducted an interview, and she wanted to make sure she didn't mess this up. She searched her brain for the last interview she had done, and she was sure it was with Madonna in 1985, when she was soon to marry Sean Penn. Over two decades… no wonder she had a headache.

But there was another reason why, and she tried to ignore that wearisome pang in her heart as to why that was. _She's just another girl_, she silently said to herself over and over. Yet deep down she knew that wasn't at all true. After finishing going through her questions, Miranda glanced down at her watch and seeing the time made her groan loudly in a frustrated breath.

"Seriously? She's making me wait?" She felt the gnawing ache start between her brows and quickly searched her purse for some kind of pain medication to relieve it. Soon she downed two aspirin, and glanced at her watch for the third time in less than five minutes. It was now 22 minutes after the time in which they were supposed to meet, and Miranda decided this was total bullshit. Deciding she had waited long enough, she stood up and was retrieving her belongings when she heard. "She's right over there, she's been waiting."

"Thanks."

That voice floated in and rendered the fashionista motionless, and for a few seconds she even forgot how to breathe. That voice had invaded her dreams, and if she was honest with herself, even her fantasies for over three years, and Miranda wasn't at all prepared for how it affected her now. Using everything she had learned over the years, she somehow managed to settle her rapidly beating heart. She wanted to look over at Andrea, but she just shifted straighter in the chair and waited, with a scowl on her face for being made to wait as long as she did.

Andy kept her silence, but had to hold off a smile as she noticed her former employer sitting there. Miranda's white hair stood out among the amber lights and suddenly Andy felt her heart flicker with an uneasiness that used to bother her the more time she spent around this woman. Blowing out a shaky breath, she rounded the bar and took the chair at the table opposite of the other woman. "Miranda?" the younger woman breathed evenly. "Hey sorry I'm late, but it couldn't be avoided. The director kept changing his mind."

Miranda glared at her former assistant as her heart amped up at actually seeing her for the first time in three years. She was even more beautiful than she remembered. Her hair was shorter, and her full lips curved into a warm smile that didn't go unnoticed by the editor since she felt it slice all the way through her. "Andreeaa," her voice clipped in aggravation. "Nice of you to show up….even though a simple message to let me know that you would be late would have been the proper thing to do. So very unprofessional of you. I guess you learned absolutely nothing during your time with me," she sneered coldly, and then added. "I suppose after three years, one forgets that I just love to wait….in fact you know how much that thrills me."

If Andy hadn't prepared herself for this very moment for the past three years she would have made a fool out of herself and jumped across the table to pull Miranda into a very awkward hug, but since she was prepared, she just managed a shrug as she turned toward the waitress. "Hey, could you bring me a martini with extra olives, and maybe a menu? I am starved," she relayed to the young girl with an exuberant smile. That's when the girl realized who she was.

"Oh my god, are you her?"

Andy just softly giggled, not by the way the girl's eyes lit up, but by the way Miranda rolled her eyes and groaned. "I suppose I am," she teased. "But I don't have time right now; I am supposed to be giving this lovely woman right here an interview, and you already know I was way late." She watched the girl's face fall as she slowly nodded. "But maybe afterwards."

The young waitress waved her off. "No, I understand….I just can't believe you are here."

Miranda was getting more annoyed by the minute and had finally heard enough. "Run along and do your job," she snapped.

"Be right back," she said politely to Andy and rushed off.

Now that they were alone, Miranda felt her nerves flutter and she swallowed from the look Andrea was giving her, which was something that never happened to her. Flipping open the folder, she settled her glasses back on her nose. "Shall we finally begin?"

"Sure," Andy said, with a wider smile that split her lips. It had been so long since she had seen this woman, and it still brought everything she had ever felt for her springing right smack back to her heart tenfold.

Miranda cleared her throat to begin, but Andrea interrupted her. "First off, I need to tell you something," she said surely, but she felt the anxiety begin to shake in her fingers as she gazed into those beautiful blue eyes. Moving her hands down under the table, she clenched them together and folded them in her lap.

"Excuse me?"

Andy could see the bitter annoyance in her expression and knew she was getting to her former boss. "I know," she began, as she held up her hand. "I just need to get this out."

"Do I have a choice?" Miranda sharply voiced, trying not to let the beauty of this woman affect her or show how much she had missed the brunette.

Andy ignored her and just continued. "I want to say I am sorry."

"You already said that, and by all means, why don't you take more of my precious… ."

Andy's chest heaved as she cut her off. "I'm not apologizing for being late Miranda; I'm saying I'm sorry for what I did to you in Paris. I shouldn't have left you like that. It was so unprofessional, and I deserved to be blacklisted for what I did to you." She could see the surprise in Miranda's eyes, and before the older woman could say a word, Andrea continued on. "And I want to tell you thank you; I believe that is way overdue. In fact, if it wasn't for your recommendation at the Mirror, I wouldn't be where I am today."

Miranda sighed and relaxed a little back in the chair, attempting to not let what Andy said affect as she kept the stern expression on her face. "Well, have you got that out of your system? Can we please get this over with?" she emphasized on the please part and Andy could have sworn that was the only time she ever heard this woman ever say that word.

"Yes, Miranda," Andrea responded in that voice just like she used to, when she worked for her.

"So Andrea, I want to start with the question that's on everyone's minds, especially our readers. Why is it that you do not give interviews?" Miranda asked evenly after she clicked on her tiny recorder. She was clearly in her element, even though she was the editor in chief and not a bloody writer for the magazine.

"Well that's easy. For one, I don't think I'm at all interesting, so I just try to avoid them. But the real reason is….I guess I've been saving myself and waiting for the right person to interview me," she stated smoothly, her gaze never faltering as her eyes delved into Miranda's and gave a deep, sincere smile.

Miranda thought Andy's smile was sexy as hell and she had to suck in a deep, quiet breath through a tight lip. "So I take it I am the right one? I mean, Runway?" This was not on her list of questions, but this wasn't her first rodeo; she knew how to wing it.

"I am here, aren't I?"

"That you are. So, how is it that you got into acting? Last thing we heard you were a journalist." That was the burning question, not as much on everyone's mind, but it was at the top of Miranda's list, and she was the one asking the questions, after all.

"Actually, it happened quite by accident, and me running from something that I just couldn't get out of my system," Andy confessed, her brown eyes still burning with such intensity that Miranda had to blink and re-examine her notes in order to get herself together. _What the hell was she running from_?

"Are you going to elaborate?" she finally asked, ignoring the next question on the list.

"Sure. My friend Lily had an amazing offer in California. She put my name out there, along with my resume, all over the state at newspapers, and even other outlets. I actually couldn't believe it. I got a call from KTTV Fox in L.A, and soon I was out doing interviews with celebrities. After a while I was asked to appear on a sitcom, and then it just snowballed from there. I guess I just lucked into it."

"Luck?" Miranda quipped. "Don't sell yourself short." _Shit_, she cursed herself for saying that out loud. Trying to stay casual, she pretended she didn't just say that and continued on with the next question. "Is this the first time that you are working with director Gavin O'Connor? And I hear that this movie is a thriller/western…can you give us any spoilers of what to expect in this film?"

"It is, and he's a great director. All I am allowed to say is that you're right; it is a thriller western. I had to take a great deal of riding lessons to do this movie, also had to go to a gun range and learn to shoot, both a rifle and a pistol."

Impressed and a little amused about what Andrea had to do to prepare for this film almost made Miranda crack a smile. Almost. "What was that like?"

"Oh, I have to admit it, I still get sore after my rides, and the gun range was not at all what I thought it would be like. I mean, I saw a couple there on a date."

That actually made Miranda slightly smile, and she quickly cleared her throat. "So, do you have any idea when release date will be?"

"Not sure, but from what I've told it will be sometime early this fall."

Just then the waitress brought Andy's drink and set it down in front of her, along the dinner menu. "Can I get you anything else?"

Andy politely smiled up at her. "No, thank you; I'm good."

"I'll give you a few to look over the menu and I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Andy said, and began to look over her options.

"Do you want me to continue?" Miranda threw an annoyed eyebrow toward her. "I mean, since you're this big movie star now, maybe I should just sit quietly by and watch you eat and just forget for one moment that this is a business interview, not some stupid date."

Andy sighed and dropped the menu in front of her. "Yes, right, I forgot it's always business with you isn't it? Geez Miranda, do you ever lighten up?"

"Yeah, after work is finished. You made me fly to this god-forsaken desert to do this rather than send an actual writer from the staff. Now I'm forced to be here with you, asking you these stupid questions, when the fact of that matter is, all of this could have been done over the phone."

Andy knew Miranda was upset; hell, she was upset the moment she showed up late. It didn't matter that it wasn't her fault, and she knew that, but it was seriously something she just couldn't avoid. Andy crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at Miranda for a moment. _She's still a bitch, but god she still was beautiful and sexy when she went off like that_. "So, is this still on the record or what?" Andrea asked. Her tone was light and she even dared to wink at her former boss.

Miranda's eyes hardened as she clicked the recorder off. "Just because you are this now up and coming star, it is something that you'll consistently have to work for, strive for. It will not always be this easy. So just because you're a hit now, it doesn't mean you should let it go to your little head, Andrea," she practically growled. "You saw that when you worked for me, but like I said earlier, it's apparent to me that you didn't learn a god damn thing," she voiced, her tone raw. Miranda wanted to mentally smack herself for being such an asshole. It was like all that pent up frustration she felt towards her former assistant for leaving her like that just boiled out.

Andy shook her head. "Well, I certainly don't deserve to be treated this way, especially by you, Miranda. I decided to give you this interview because I felt as though I owed you, but I don't need this….least of all by you. I just wanted something to eat. I really hadn't had much at all…well, except some cheese from the craft table," she sighed, and paused a moment as she stared at this woman who hid behind her acidy wall. "And I can bet my year's salary that you haven't had anything to eat either," Andy glowered, with another shake of her head as she went to stand up. "We're done here; this interview is over."

Miranda's eyes went wide upon hearing Andy tell her this, and it made her shiver with panic. She clenched her fits together and blew out a quiet breath through her flared nostrils. "You can't leave; you promised."

"I know I did, but I'm not doing this with you. I'm no longer your assistant Miranda, so stop degrading me. I made a nice career for myself; in fact a million girls would kill for my job." She just had to throw in that jab. "Yet you still see me as that fat, smart girl who didn't know fashion." As Andy stood up she took a long swallow of her martini, but before she could put the glass down, she felt her former employer at her side.

"I shouldn't have said that, and yes you're right; I am hungry. So let's order something and we can start over," Miranda tried. Her tone was cool and collected as always, but inside she was a mess. A disarray of feelings stirred through her as she stood this close to this woman. Andrea made her feel all jittery and she hated it. She wished she could get a handle on her emotions; after all, she was in her 50's for Christ's sake. She should be more than capable of getting a grip on the way she was feeling for a woman half her age…feelings Andy would never reciprocate. Plus, she was about to lose the biggest story of the year if she didn't get it together.

The icy calmness was familiar and Andy regarded her for a long moment. She was about to relent, and the biggest reason was because standing this close to Miranda Priestly was actually making her body tremble. She carefully set her glass back down when her phone began to ring. Her brows caved together in bewilderment. "Shoot," she groaned before she answered.

Miranda wanted to toss her hands up in defeat, but instead she opted for sitting back down in her chair. Andy was grateful that Miranda had moved away from her, because her unique smell was making her dizzy. "Tonight? I thought we were done for the evening?"

Overhearing the conversation, Miranda knew that this interview was indeed over. She began to gather her things when Andy ended the call.

"I have to get back; he loves the way the night sky looks tonight, the director saying it's perfect," she rambled, watching Miranda's infuriating posture. "Hey, let's meet up tomorrow to finish? Besides, tomorrow is the on set photo shoot, so I will gladly finish this after that without any interruptions, okay?"

What could Miranda do? She had to get this done, so she blew out a large breath in defeat. "I suppose I could arrange something," she said obscurely.

Andy nodded and gathered her purse in a rush and pointed out the door. "I'm …I gotta..."

Miranda just shooed her away. "I know." Brown eyes sparkled at her for a mere second before she watched Andrea Sachs walk away from her yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Miranda awoke the next morning well before the alarm was even set to go off. Groaning, she rubbed a hand over her face and sighed with the knowledge that after today, if everything went well, she could fly home. She could leave behind Nigel and Serena to oversee Andrea's exclusive photo shoot with her elite Runway team. She wasn't even needed to be on the set today, hell she wasn't even supposed to be here at all, but since Andy requested it she had no other choice. Although she could have said no, if she were completely honest with herself, she knew why she wanted to be here, and it had nothing to do with Runway.

Glancing at the empty space next her, her chest tightened with a melancholy of loneliness. It had been well over three years since she had anyone hold her, or love her, and even then, Stephen rarely held her or showed her any kind of affection, even when they were married. Miranda told herself that she never needed any of it, but not long after Andrea started working for her, she began to fantasize about the brunette doing just that more often than she would ever dare to admit. She also longed to hold the younger woman and run her fingers over that flawless body and perfect skin. Andrea Sachs was a beautiful woman, and it was no wonder that some Hollywood producer snatched her up.

Swinging her legs over the bed, Miranda stretched her weary body. She had to find a way to get over this woman and to move on. Besides, she wasn't into women, and she knew Andy sure has hell wasn't. Even if she were, the brunette wouldn't be interested in a woman that was old enough to be her mother. Plus even if, and that was a big huge if, it would kill Andrea's career, and maybe even her own. Although she wasn't entirely sure about that, that is what she was going to tell herself.

The morning sun vanished, turning into noonday heat that sizzled across the desolate sagebrush land. Miranda still hadn't heard a word from her former assistant; she didn't think she would, so why did her heart ache with that very want? She kept herself busy with work, and efficiently took care of what she needed to do while she was away from the office. Now she was getting anxiety from the free time she had on her hands.

"Why don't you go relax by the pool and have a bit to eat?" Nigel suggested, as he noticed Miranda begin to pace around the hotel suite.

"This is not a vacation!" she reamed.

"No, but we have everything ready, and we are not due on the set until after five." He examined his watch, even though he didn't need to. "So that means we have at least four hours to kill." He watched her actually contemplate the idea. "Or, we could head into this small podunk town and see if we can find some vintage shops; you never know what treasures we could find."

Miranda actually exhaled a long breath in defeat. "Fine," she relented. "Emily," she snapped. "Inform our driver that we want to head into town."

Emily swallowed her grin. Even if they were in the middle of nowhere, she longed to get outside. "Right away," she said, and quickly made the call.

…

The group from Runway looked so out of place as they walked down the street to gander at some of the small shops in town, and everyone who passed stared at them. Miranda wore a Lela Rose light blue sundress, which wasn't as out of place as the rest of them, but her Christian Louboutin heels and dark Dior sunglasses still made her stand out.

Nigel patted the sweat at his brow with his silk handkerchief, and wished to god he dared to wear the shorts he brought with him. "Shit, it's hot," he cursed, as they walked inside a well air-conditioned little shop on Main.

The sales clerk eyed them curiously as they casually roamed around the store. Serena quickly picked out a homemade Aztec handbag, and then carefully checked the tag as her eyes went wide in surprise. "That's 75 dollars," the woman that worked there heard her loud rant.

"I know that it seems like a lot, but a lot of time went into making that. In fact, all of the bags and pottery, and even some of the quilts here are all handmade," she explained with a smile.

Serena quickly shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. Ahh, good price," she quickly amended, knowing that this was a steal, because in New York it would cost five times that much.

Miranda lifted a vague brow toward some of the southwest jewelry in the case. She actually liked a lot of them , and they gave her a lot of ideas. She turned toward her art director. "Nigel," she spoke sharply, getting his attention as he had his head down looking at a few western jackets. He raised his head, and knew without another word that he was supposed to come right over. In five swift steps he was at her side, staring down at the same jewelry.

"Hmmmm," he hummed, his brow furrowed as he took in each piece.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I like it, and I think it would work great with those dresses."

"Good, I'm glad I thought of it. Now buy the entire shelf," she instructed, and slowly twirled away like it was no big deal. "That's all," she added, and kept browsing through the store.

The woman heard the last bit of what Miranda said and blinked in bewilderment. "Well," Nigel began sternly. "You heard her, she wants them all." He pointed over the entire top case.

The stunned woman's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he chided. "Get it done, because I'm pretty sure she'll be wanting to leave real soon."

"Yes, right." The sales clerk leapt into action.

Soon it was time to head back to the hotel to get ready, and the SUV was now not only packed with them, but with all of the things that they bought, including a few pieces of art.

Miranda swayed across the parking lot, Emily following close behind. "Tell everyone they have one hour to be ready. I want to get this thing over with. Confirm my flight, so I can head straight to the airport when we're done. Then make sure to confirm my 9 am tomorrow with Patrick, then confirm with Simone, and then be sure my meeting with Michael Kors and that model is still on for 1:30."

Emily scribbled it down as a drop of sweat fell from her brow and landed on the notepad. "Right," she breathed.

It was now 5 minutes after 5 and they all received their access passes before walking toward the huge tents and the sea of trailers for the huge extravagant set. The stage's second assistant guided to them where they now had to sit and wait. "I swear, if this doesn't increase our circulation, I'm going to blacklist all of them," Miranda puffed crossly.

"Hey, stay calm….I bet she'll be here in any minute." Nigel was the only who dared to open his mouth.

Miranda growled. "Oh you know exactly how much I just love to wait. Did I mention that she kept me waiting over twenty minutes last night before she finally decided to show up?"

"Oh, really?" He had to hide his smirk at little ol' Six making Miranda wait like that.

"I don't say things I don't mean," she heaved.

Just then a loud commotion came clambering in through the small flap of the open tent. Miranda turned her head just in time before Andy took off her cowgirl hat and shook her hair. She was still in her set costume, a totally badass version of a gunslinger mixed pioneer woman. The ring of brass pinged every time Andy took a step and it made Miranda peer down at her. She sported boots and spurs, and then suddenly she felt a hot flush fill her cheeks and neck as an erotic vision clouded her thoughts. _Get a grip!_

"Hi guys," Andy greeted them happily, quickly hugging Nigel and Serena. She went to hug Emily, but the Brit just shook her head at her.

Her eyes finally landed upon the fashion editor. "Miranda," she husked softly, giving her that exact smile that seemed to set the older woman on fire.

"Andrea" she said curtly, keeping everything in check.

"So," Andy clasped her hands together. "Do you guys want a tour?"

Nigel and Serena beamed. "Of course."

"No!" Miranda voiced. "Let's get this done….I still have a flight to catch later."

"Okay," Andy drawled, toward the editor, but then turned back to the art director. "I can show Nigel, Serena and Emily to the producer and then they can take a few pics for the spread. Then I'll be back so we can finish the interview."

"I was promised photos of you during some scenes, was I not?" Miranda's eyes gleamed. "Action shots, as I recall."

"Did I promise that?" Andy asked. She knew she had agreed to some behind the scene photos, but not actual film shots.

"I believe it's the least you could do after making me fly all the way out here and then making me wait on you," Miranda smirked.

Andy hesitated, thinking it over for a moment. She knew she'd have to get permission, but she didn't have a problem with it. "Okay, fine….I have a scene in an hour, give or take, so if you want photos I'm going to have to clear it with the director and the producer."

"Then go!" Miranda barked, excitement clearly evident in her tone.

"Don't know how long it will take," Andy informed, picking up on the thrill in Miranda's voice, and holding off her smile from it. "So then, what about the interview?"

"Just hurry," Miranda voiced, her tone now raspy with annoyance.

"Be back as soon as I can." Andy now smiled, and then looped her arm in with Nigel's as she began to lead them to where the other actors were. "I'm so glad to see you guys." It was the last thing Miranda heard from her ex-assistant's mouth before they disappeared.

Miranda was once again checking and rechecking her watch. She couldn't believe she was sitting in this awful tent, where the a/c seemed to be nonexistent. She groaned as she watched a few people scurry around like they had to get ready for an upcoming scene. It reminded her of when she would arrive at Elias-Clark, and her employees did the same thing. She grinned to herself as she tried to relax in the one of the most uncomfortable chairs in the world.

"Hopefully after today we will be done with those hot, dusty shoots." A man relayed to another as they grabbed a few cold beverages. "Then all that's left is the shoot with her costar back in Hollywood."

"Yeah, I am little worried about that scene," the older guy stated as he rubbed his head.

"Why is that?" The other man looked baffled.

"Because it will be the first time that our dear star has to do a bedroom scene of this caliber, and this intimate. Very intimate."

Suddenly it made Miranda feel sick, and she wished to God she had never heard them talking. It had never occurred to her that Andrea would be doing an intimate love scene. A lot of movies had them, and it was just acting, so why was the thought of it making her so damn uncomfortable?

Then the thought occurred to her that Andy probably had a boyfriend, or many boyfriends. So why did it matter, especially to her of all people, if Andrea Sachs was going to be half naked and simulating sex on the big screen for all the world to see. Miranda stared down at her suddenly shaky hands, clenching and re-clenching them into tight fists to help fight off the uncharacteristic anxiety that seemed to overtake her. Watching them shake she knew exactly why that was…..but she wasn't going to admit it, not even to herself. "Miranda?" she blinked in startled surprise and looked up, falling further and further into those beautiful brown eyes. In that moment, her heart felt like it was breaking apart knowing she would never be able to express to this beautiful woman how she really felt. "You okay?"

Blinking again, she inhaled a deep breath. "Of course; why wouldn't I be?" she managed sharply.

"You just seemed a million miles away. In fact, you didn't answer me until I was right next to you," Andy responded softly, and the look of concern in her eyes, made Miranda's broken heart catch.

Miranda secretly clenched her jaw at the way her body was betraying her. "Are you implying that I am hard of hearing?" she deflected harshly.

Andy sighed loudly so Miranda could hear her. "Yeah, that's it. Geez Miranda, you need to realize I am not here to hurt you. Stop being so defensive."

"I am not being defensive. If you weren't so damn wrapped up in yourself and didn't insist on making everything about you…YOU would see that!"

"So my looking out for you is making it all about me? Fuck, Miranda do you ever just stop and hear yourself?"

Miranda's nostrils flared as she narrowed in on the younger woman. "Excuse me, how is you making me fly across this god damn country to this miserable excuse of a town…how is that you looking out for me, exactly?"

Andy threw her hands up in the air. "Well, you didn't have to. I could have invited Anna here, and I am pretty sure she wouldn't give me as much crass as you have. In fact, no one is forcing you to stay. Shit, you can leave anytime you want," she hissed, with a glare that Miranda knew she had never seen before, and it made her swallow.

Miranda forcefully got to her feet so she could stand toe to toe with her former assistant. "Is that a threat?"

Andy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Really? Come on Miranda, I am giving you my first and only interview, not to mention exclusive on set scene shoots, all of which will boost your sales dramatically. You need to think about how you are treating me right now. You think just because I was your assistant that can treat me like crap. Well, trust me, you can't. If I was anyone else, say like Sandra Bullock or Reese Witherspoon, I would have walked out on you already."

Miranda slowed her heaving chest and knew Andrea was right. She needed to stop holding this grudge against this woman. After all, it had been over three years since she ran out on her in Paris. Now Andy was a beautiful actress, well she was always beautiful, but she was also a very sought after actress now, hell a bona fide star, and she needed to treat her just like she would anyone else. The truth of the matter was, Miranda knew why she was treating Andy differently; it had nothing to do with Paris and it scared her to death, so being ruthless was all she had to fall back on.

So, for the first time in about twenty years, Miranda's face caved and took on a mournful expression. "You're right, and I'm sorry," she breathed, and watched Andrea's face take on a myriad of expressions, some of which were clearly of total shock. "May we start again?" She took another breath. "I'm just, well you know me.…and maybe it's the heat." That was about as best of an excuse or an apology Andy was going to get.

A rush of air filtered through Andy's nose before she suddenly felt a smile bow her lips as she dipped her head toward her so only the editor could hear her. "You are some piece of work, I'll give you that. And I am going to agree with this so-called starting over, only so I also can get this over with. By the way, I know you don't ever apologize to anyone, Miranda; we both know that you are not in anyway, whatsoever, sorry."

It pained Miranda to hear that Andy didn't believe her. She actually was truly apologetic, but what else did she expect? "So, shall we begin?" she asked, somehow managing an even tone.

"Yup, but not with the interview. For one, now I am not in the mood, and two, the director is ready for the photos that he is willing to allow exclusively for Runway. Serena and Nigel are all set up, and well, since the centerfold spread is about me, I suppose I need to be there for it as well," Andrea smirked in satisfaction once she clearly read Miranda's annoyed expression.

Clearing her throat, Miranda offered Andy a soft smile. "Shall I expect you after?"

"Of course." Andrea hid her knowing smile and started to walk away, but then hesitated and slowly turned back. "You know, you don't have to wait here. Come along and join us, Miranda. Then you can get a firsthand look at what I've been doing lately." She held a hand out for the older woman to take and watched as Miranda looked at her and then down at the hand as if sizing her up, with an unreadable expression on her face. Was this woman uncomfortable touching everyone, or was it just her? Just then, Andy noticed a flush break out on Miranda's face and neck, and it made her pause and second-guess herself. Although she could not be certain exactly what Miranda Priestly was feeling in that moment, she didn't have time to think about it right now, as Andy heard the editor's loud tsk and then, in typical Miranda fashion, brushed by her without taking her still outstretched hand. "Oh, if I must."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Miranda hurried and pulled her sunglasses out of her bag, putting them on as soon as she walked outside the large tent. Andy was still dressed in character, and her spurs clanged against the ground with each step she took. Miranda was grateful for the dark shades that hid her eyes and allowed her to secretly ogle the younger woman. She even had to swallow a grin as she continued to watch her walk with such power and sexiness. Miranda found she was sweating, and she knew it had nothing to do with New Mexico heat.

As soon as she met up with Emily, Serena, and Nigel, Andy informed them that they had to stand in a designated area behind the cameras, and they had to be very quiet. Soon she was off to start her next scene, and the group from Runway was left with the set assistant's assistant again.

"I want to emphasize once more how crucial it is that you guys are very quiet, especially when the director is ready and yells action," she stressed in a soft voice. "I was told that remind you that if you take any photos, make sure the sound and the flash are both turned off," she informed them, and gathered a deep breath. "Also, the producer wants to check over the photos you do take, and if there are any he doesn't want published, he has the right to delete them."

Miranda growled as she pulled off her sunglasses. "Excuse me? I don't think so," she glared.

The younger girl just shook her head. "Your glare isn't at all intimidating, so don't even try. These are the rules, so if you don't like it… you all will be asked to leave."

"Miranda," Nigel carefully warned. "Exclusive only to Runway, remember?"

"Fine," she said calmly, but held her intimidating gaze long enough to put her sunglasses back on.

Soon the director was yelling 'action', and Miranda felt her heart speed up in her chest from watching Andy in her element. It excited her and the look on her employees' faces told her they felt it too. The sound of thunder erupted and on instinct Miranda looked overhead, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She winced in confusion, but then understood what was going on as half dozen horses rounded the corner of the old building. Andy was right in the mix, looking like she was ready to kill someone, and that someone was now standing just ahead of them.

Andrea looked like she actually belonged and knew what she was doing as she jumped off her horse and took out a pistol, shooting the man before he could say a word before marching inside the building. The director yelled 'cut,' and just like that the scene was over. Miranda was so caught up in it that she wasn't even aware that the director had yelled 'cut.' It didn't register that it was over until she overhead Nigel ask Serena if she got some good shots.

All Serena could do was stare wide-eyed and shake her head. "Uh, I uh kind of…" she trailed off and looked down at the camera in her hand.

"You what?" Emily now voiced, understanding that Serena somehow got so engrossed in what was going on that never took a single picture.

Miranda now had fire in her eyes. "You got to be kidding me!" she hissed as quietly as she could.

Grimacing, Serena gulped. "Sorry."

Before Miranda could voice her opinion to her stupid employee, that annoying assistant was back. "I hope you got your shots, because the next scene is indoors, and I don't think the director will approve."

Fighting to stay calm, Miranda gave the young woman a pleasant, fake smile. "Well, you will have to forgive the incompetence of my employee here; she was so mesmerized by what Ms. Sachs did that she just simply forgot to take any pictures."

The young girl exuberantly groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Please, if we could just get a few of her in the building in her gear before the director is ready, we would be really appreciative."

The assistant deeply sighed and her shoulders sagged as she looked over to where Andrea and the director were talking. "I'll ask, but I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Most appreciative," Miranda said rather graciously, which made Nigel's eyebrow raise in question and Emily's eyes bug out in shock.

After about fifteen minutes they all entered the old building where the inside was turned into an old saloon. It was really neat and Miranda was actually in awe of it all, but her face gave nothing away as they strolled up to where Andy was getting freshened up by a markup artist. They waited until she glanced up at them from the paper she was going over. "So, I heard the bad news," Andy grinned with a teasing smirk.

Serena awkwardly scratched at her head. "It was my fault; I was so…" she swallowed. "So enamored by your…"

Nigel butted in and interrupted her. "Oh honey," he clapped his joyful hands in front of him in excitement. "That was most impressive. Seriously where did you learn to ride like that…." he stuttered in exhilaration. "And that shot…..God I'm sooooooo in awe over it, so much that I don't have words, Six."

"Thanks Nige," Andy said, but was staring at Miranda who was focusing in on her with such approval and esteem… and maybe something else in her blues eyes… and that something else Andy was sure as hell was not prepared for. It shocked her so much that it almost paralyzed her, which made her nearly stammer over her words. Sucking in a quiet breath to settle her rapidly beating heart, she quickly averted her gaze away from the editor. "So I suppose you guys need a few shots of me in here?" She walked over toward the rustic bar and turned back toward them, leaning against the bar and striking a pose as a sensual expression filtered across her features. Andy deliberately kept her eyes away from her former boss, because she was definitely not ready to handle the way Miranda was looking at her. "Um, sorry, but you'll have to hurry and take a few so we can get this next part done and out of the way."

Serena pulled up the camera and began taking shot after shot. "I'm no photographer, but you look great."

Emily piped in and put a caring hand on Serena's back as a way of encouragement. "You're doing great, and besides these are just set pictures. Runway's real photography team will arrive the day after tomorrow for the actual photo shoot."

"Thank god," Serena murmured quietly, still snapping the camera.

Miranda finally found her voice, even if it was strained with all of the emotions that were swirling through her as she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Andrea looked when she flung her hair back. "So," she cleared her throat. "We can stay and take some during your next scene," she tried. Although she wanted more pictures for the magazine, she really just wanted to see more of Andy being that sexy, badass cowgirl.

Andy glanced at her but wouldn't hold her gaze as she kept her eyes on Emily, Nigel and Serena. "Sorry, but I'm pushing it now by letting you even in here," she informed.

Miranda detected the uneasiness that was now in her ex-assistant's voice, and that along with the avoidance of eye contact was giving her a complex. It was something she often got from other people, but never from Andrea.

Miranda narrowed in on the brunette for a moment. Everything she had told herself this morning made her second guess herself to the point that it was making her nuts with wanting to know if maybe Andrea actually felt something for her as well. _Maybe that's why she left me? She did say she was running from something, maybe that something is me?_ That thought filtered through her, and instantly she felt hotter and even sweatier, and she knew she had to stop thinking such absurd things. _It's the heat, that's it; that's the reason why I'm thinking such delusional thoughts._

"I understand. Serena get the shots, and please allow Andrea to finish her work." Her voice nearly betrayed her, but she just couldn't help her soft stare toward her former assistant, and when Andy turned to look at her with her big, brown, tender gaze, it took everything in her not to close the distance between them and gather her up in her arms and confess everything she was feeling for her right then and there. "I'll be back…" her breath caught as she tried to form words, and she tumbled over them. Miranda pointed toward the door. "At… you know… the tent… waiting for our interview," she managed tightly, and then with the clip of her high heels she disappeared.

Nigel's forehead caved at seeing the stumble in his boss. It clearly baffled him, as he never had seen her in such disarray. "What was that?" he asked, more to himself.

"I'm blaming this bloody heat," Emily said, since she also noticed, and because she was the only one who heard him. "Hopefully we can get this over with this evening and catch the redeye home."

Nigel shrugged as he watched Andy pull out her pistol and strike an intimidating stance. He grinned from ear to ear at seeing her laugh out loud. He didn't even notice that the makeup and hair stylist was back telling Andrea that they needed to get her ready for the next scene.

He was about to leave when Andy called him back over. "Nige," she grinned. "I want you to meet Steve, my hair stylist."

Steve was a very dark and handsome man who reached out to shake his hand. "Well, hello," his perfect smile shimmered along with his faultless chiseled chin and hair.

Nigel's heart skipped a beat as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he husked politely.

"So, will you be at the party later?" Steve asked, with a hopeful expression.

"Party?" Nigel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's gonna be big. The producer is putting it on to reward the cast and crew for all of our hard work. Hopefully after tonight's last shoot here at the desert, we will wrap up here and then finish back in Hollywood." He started fixing Andrea's hair. "Can't wait to get back to civilization," he added.

Nigel eyed Steve's toned muscles, and then caught Andy's eyes watching him intently. He noticed the grin she was trying to withhold, and immediately knew something was up. "Six?" he growled. "Party? So does Miranda know you will be standing her up yet again?"

She now had a full on smile on her face as she shrugged. "It couldn't be avoided Nige. So, could you inform her for me?"

He shook his head and snarled. "You tell her!"

Emily came back over to grab him. "Miranda wants to speak to you."

"By the way Nige," Andy spoke up. "You all are invited to come. It will give you the perfect chance to rub shoulders with some celebrities, plus who knows, they may agree to an interview."

Emily's forehead fell as she glared at Andrea. "What is she talking about?"

Nigel tilted his head, knowing they were in a world of hurt no matter what, and then a slow smile graced his lips. "Emily," he began. "Tell Miranda that Andrea will not be able to give her that interview tonight as she has a prior commitment."

"Excuse me?" Emily barked.

"Yes, well, she is a busy girl, you know that. Let Miranda know that she'll give her that interview…" he trailed off and moved his gaze back toward Andy's, waiting for her to give them an answer.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Andy said coolly.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily voiced loudly. "She'll kill you; she has an entire day planned back in New York tomorrow."

Andrea knew they needed to leave as the director walked in alongside her co-star. "You guys need to leave," she said, but before she walked away she added softy, but sternly. "Tell Miranda she can take it or leave it."

Emily was forced out of the building with her mouth still agape as fear skirted through her body with the knowledge of what was ahead of her.

…..

Miranda tried to relax in a chair back in her hotel room. She had a cold cloth over forehead as she waited on room service.

"You okay Miranda?" Emily dared to ask, as she finished canceling all of her appointments.

"Do I look okay to you?" she voiced, not even bothering to look over at her assistant. "I can't believe this; I should just tell her to…" she swallowed the vulgarity and just groaned.

"Um," Emily gulped.

Miranda forcefully grabbed the cold washcloth off of her forehead and now glared at the Brit. "What?"

"So," Emily blew out a nervous breath.

"Spit it out!"

"We were wondering if you were going to make an appearance at the party tonight." Emily searched through her memories and she couldn't recall Miranda ever acting this way before. She always had this calm yet demanding presence about her, never this, hell she had no idea what this even was.

Miranda clawed a hand through her perfect hair. "No," she vented, as she stood up. Now void of her heels, she began toward the bathroom, turning back toward her assistant before she entered. "Tell our driver to be ready to leave right at nine tonight."

Emily felt her lips bow into a tiny smile as soon as her boss closed the door. "Is there something you want me to get out for you to wear?"

"I trust you," was all she heard before the water turned on, indicating that Miranda was going take a much needed bath.

"Thank goodness Miranda over packs," Emily whispered to herself as she carefully laid a dress out for her, and then left to go back toward her and Serena's room. As soon as she entered, she noticed her friend half naked on the bed. "What are you doing?"

Serena stretched as she rolled over to face her. "Resting," she said nonchalantly.

"Where are your clothes?" Emily felt her cheeks heat up at seeing the blonde's bare, flat stomach and toned thighs.

"It's hot; I'm hot," Serena uttered faintly, like it was no big deal that she had very little clothes on.

Emily semi averted her gaze from Serena's perfect body. _Yes you are!_ "God, I think this bloody ass heat has everyone losing their bloody freaking minds."

Serena just leaned up on her elbows and watched Emily finally rid herself from her heels. "So are we flying home, or are we going to a kick ass party tonight?"

Emily flopped back on the bed with a groan. "Party," she winced in a tired breath. "She wants us ready by nine."

Serena smiled. "Yes, I could use a wonderful party."

"Great," Emily muttered, already feeling her eyes closing. "You let Nigel know, and wake me up in a few hours."

"No problem. You look exhausted; would you like me to rub your shoulders?"

Emily hid her stunned wide eyes against her pillow. "No," she squeaked. "I'm good."

"Okay," Serena exhaled, and then reached over to her phone so she could call Nigel.

Emily sat and listened to the excited conversation between Nigel and Serena as her mind went back to the offered back rub, and then began to drift to other things she tried not to think about doing with her friend. She decided that it was the heat, the sun, and the dry desert air that was making everyone here so mental.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

As the night rolled on Andrea was wondering if Miranda would actually come to the party at the Villa, where they were most of the cast and crew were staying. It was a beautiful night outside on the huge porch veranda. A variety of songs played loudly over the speakers, and the drinks flowed. The most popular one that graced everyone's lips was the lemon drops. The fire pits were all lit, matching the crazy crimson lanterns that slightly swung back and forth with the cool night breeze.

Andy was dressed in a pair of faded True Religion jeans with a white Rocsi button-front casual blouse that went great with her new Lucchese boots, which was the perfect contrast to the hot, uncomfortable outfit she had worn all day. The entire cast and crew were excited to have finished filming in the desert and were looking forward to getting back to California.

Andy was relieved as well, but she knew once she got back to Hollywood, she still had to shoot that intimate scene with her hot co-star. She didn't want to be nervous, but she just couldn't help it. She noticed him smiling at her in the distance, and started coming toward her. She really didn't want to talk to him, in fact, all she really wanted was to see a certain someone walk in completely overdressed and owning the crowd. As the time ticked by Andy was pretty sure that Miranda basically was saying 'screw the party, screw the interview, Runway doesn't need it, and I am flying home.'

"You know," Orlando said conversationally, handing her a glass of lemon drop. "You should be smiling." His eyebrow rose slightly over his left eye, his accent mingling against his immaculate own smile.

Andy had to admit he was a very handsome man, and she should have been taken away the moment he said hello to her the very first day they met. She figured it was best to keep everything professional, but deep in her heart she knew the real reason why she never really given anyone a chance. "I'm smiling," Andy said, adding a flash of a grin to him.

"I understand, you know," he sighed, looking over at the crowd dancing. "I'm nervous too."

Andy eyed him out of the corner of her eye. "You?"

"I am," he bashfully grinned. "Maybe we should dance; it may help with what we have to do in a few days. Besides, we have to give that set tour tomorrow for E.T.," he exhaled. "We have to give them chemistry."

Andy really didn't want to dance with the man; she wanted to stand there and wait and see if a certain someone would show up, but she knew he was right. They needed to get comfortable around each other. She took a large gulp of her drink, then set it down on the empty table. Giving him a big smile, she offered him a hand. "Let's dance."

His eyes twinkled, and a gorgeous smile graced his lips as he laced his hand in with Andy's and led her out on the dance floor.

Miranda really didn't want to be at this stupid cast party. She wasn't part of the movie, so she knew they shouldn't be there, but she also knew that Nigel, Emily, and Serena wanted to go. She wanted to see Andrea and give her a piece of her mind for standing her up like that yet again… well…that's what she was telling herself, anyway.

So not feeling at all festive, Miranda climbed the mesa steps up to the Villa's large veranda, where the music was hopping as the mix of people danced. Right away she noticed she was over dressed in her black Valentino cocktail dress. As she got to the top of the stairs, the crowd erupted in whoops and hollers, but it wasn't because she graced the scene. Miranda noticed right away that Andy was being led out onto the dance floor by a very handsome man. Next to her a couple of girls cheered them on. "About damn time!"

She narrowed her eyes sharply at them and tried to make out the man who was with Andrea. He looked familiar and as she finally clued in to who he was, she heard Nigel gasp.

"Orlando Bloom? Woooweee! With our dear Six. That's hot! But do you think it's real or do you think it's just because of the movie?"

Miranda felt her heart crumble apart as she watched them move so close together. She had no right to feel this way, up until now she could pretend that it didn't matter, but god it did, and it was killing her. Holding her head high, she was determined not let it show… no matter what.

"Let's get something to drink," Nigel said, but Serena and Emily had already slipped away to do just that. Nigel felt himself fidget, and he never fidgeted.

Miranda felt it as well, and gave him a look. "Would you stop it?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't be like this," he heaved, "It's strange."

"It's this stupid heat," Miranda suggested in an annoyed breath, and was grateful for the interruption when Emily brought her a drink. She eyed the champagne and noticed she was the only one with the flute.

Emily saw the strange look on Miranda's face. "Well I didn't think you wanted the lemon drop."

"This is fine." Miranda sipped at the drink and tried not to watch Andy move around the dance floor with that man's hands all over her.

"I can't believe she gets to dance with him," Emily voiced her opinion quietly.

Serena overheard and softly nudged her side. "I didn't know you were into to the rugged type."

Emily glared at her friend. "I'm not," she bit, taking a sip of her strong drink.

"We could dance," Serena tried, and then gave her an awkward shrug by the weird look she got from the redhead. "What?"

Emily rolled her eyes at her. "I don't think so," she tiffed.

Soon the song was over and Orlando hugged Andy. "Thanks for the dance," he whispered against her ear.

"You're welcome," she barely got out, and then she noticed the very person she been waiting for all night, maybe her entire life. Up there on the raised patio, by one of the fire pits, looking like a vision in her Valentino…a look only Miranda herself could pull off.

Their eyes locked and instantly Andy's heart raced up her throat alongside the butterflies that were all tied up in her stomach as soon as she noticed she was there.

Orlando must have picked up on the way Andy was trembling. "Are you okay?"

Andy sucked in a breath. "I'm fine; I just need to talk to someone."

His lips bowed into a soft smile before he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "Something to break the ice," he husked.

"Thanks," was all Andy could utter as she graciously walked away from him and toward the one person that made her even more nervous than the thought of that intimate scene that was awaiting her.

Miranda never took her eyes off of Andy's as she made her way toward her through the crowd, and as soon as she was within speaking distance the brunette spoke. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Andrea," Miranda sneered evenly, her pale eyes regarding her with a perplexed expression, one in which Andy couldn't read.

"Yeah, well I didn't think you guys would actually come tonight."

"Oh," Miranda purred. "You think you can blow off two interviews and I will just give up that easily? If that's the case, then it must be this desert heat that has fried your little brain." Her tone was light, but her gaze burned its way through Andrea.

Andy blinked back at the way Miranda was acting. Yeah, she knew blowing her off wasn't going to be good, but this felt a little different. She just casually shrugged her off, and maybe it was the affect from her drink or maybe it was because Miranda was right and the heat actually fried her brain. "So you wanna dance?"

The reaction she got from Miranda made her heart beat up in pride, and the look of utter shock that filtered across the older woman's face made her smile. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, you heard me," Andy said firmly. A sly smile graced her lips as she held out a hand for Miranda to take. She didn't take her hand the first time she offered it to her, so she wasn't sure if she would now.

Miranda eyed her suspiciously. "Is this some kind of game to you?" she hissed quietly. "You promised an interview, and if you couldn't give it to me tonight, then you told me that we could get another cast member to give us one," she vented as calmly as she could. Her dagger like glare moved to the man who was dancing closely with Andy seconds before. "Maybe your boyfriend over there would be so kind to give us a few words."

Andy snorted out a soft giggle and shook her head. "Go ask him, Miranda, I'm sure he would be charmed by you. But I want to dance and have fun tonight. You should really try it sometime." She then offered a hand toward Nigel, Serena and even Emily. "Any of you care to dance?"

Serena was quick and she shoved her glass into Emily's hands. "Hell yes," she agreed and quickly grabbed Andy's hand.

"Hey babe," Andy winked with a playful smile, pulling the blonde out onto the dance floor.

Soon Nigel was out dancing with Andrea's hairstylist, which left Miranda and Emily looming over the crowd, well not entirely over everyone, just over where Andy and Serena danced.

"This is total bollocks," Emily detested. "I can't believe we are still bloody here. We could be back in New York, but noooo."

Miranda didn't want to hear her assistant whine, but apparently she had no other choice. "Go dance!" she demanded. "You don't need to be at my beck and call tonight."

"I don't dance," Emily admitted shamelessly.

Miranda shooed her off. "Then go drink. Do something. In fact, go schmooze on up with that actor over there and get some good behind the scenes gossip."

Emily's eyes never left Serena, and watching her smile with Andy was making jealous. So instead of going to some actor that was there, she left her drink behind and nervously asked her friend if she wanted to come with her.

"Where?" Serena asked, her brow fell in a concern "You okay?"

"Please," Emily voiced, and motioned away the dance floor. Without waiting for Serena to answer, she just yanked her hand and pulled her away from Andrea.

Andy mischievously grinned at them and then narrowed her sights back on Miranda. Within seconds she was back at her side, and the confusion and strong emotions Miranda had been experiencing lately, not to mention Andy's intoxicating smell, kept the icy words from forming for a full minute as they stood side by side.

Miranda finally freed herself from the anxiety she felt being this close to this woman. "Having a good time?" she asked, and then mentally winced at hearing her ask her that when all she wanted was to lay into her again for making her wait days here to get this bloody interview over with.

"Better now," Andy replied, appearing somewhat startled by Miranda's question, and tone.

Feeling totally blinded by how beautiful Andrea looked so dressed down, Miranda didn't even realize what that comment could mean. "So, you are not going to stand me up again tomorrow, are you?" she asked, her voice clipped as her eyes pierced Andy's brown ones.

"No, I promise," Andrea said sincerely, and then her gaze dropped down and raked slowly up Miranda's body. "You are ... you look..." The younger woman started, paused and looked at her with bright hungry eyes. "You are exquisite in your Valentino," she finally managed, her tone husky.

Miranda swallowed tightly from the look she was getting from her ex-assistant, yet she could have sworn she had seen that look from her before. Her eyes went momentarily wide at realizing it was in Paris where Andy had stared at her with such a yearning. She just didn't know what it was then…not really, but tonight she knew. Miranda wasn't that old to know what exactly that look meant, but the thing was, what the hell was she supposed to do with it? "I'm glad you are aware of who I am wearing," she noted in a teasing voice, her tone almost flirty. She winced when she heard herself and stared at her almost empty drink. _Shit, when did I drink all of that?_

"I am always aware of what you're wearing," Andy stated matter of factly. "Hey, I see champagne; you should really try the lemon drop."

"Why is that? Are you trying to get me drunk, Andrea?"

"No," she hummed, with such an enticing smile that Miranda had to quickly look away. "Eh, okay maybe. Come on let's go get us one." She felt her nerves amp up and seeing Miranda's delayed reaction, then knew she was caving once she huffed a bit of hair out of her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, lead the way."

After two drinks, Miranda was actually starting to smile and Andy had to hold off her own as she watched her. "What are you smiling at?"

Miranda blinked and looked over at her, and then slightly giggled. "I suppose I don't really know."

Andy snorted, then slowly nodded her head. "So um tomorrow.." she began, but got cut off when a woman came over to them and butted in-between them.

"Hey Andy, you looked really good today, and thanks for helping me remember my line." The woman appeared to be maybe in her thirties and was a knockout. "I felt like an idiot; I owe you."

Andy humbly shrugged. "No biggie."

"Oh please, yes it was," the woman praised, and Miranda could have sworn she was flirting with Andrea, in fact, she wasn't the only one that kept interrupting them. She didn't want to admit it to her former assistant, but she was getting very much annoyed by it. So as the woman continued to talk Andrea's ear off, Miranda kept sipping on her drink.

Almost after her third lemon drop, Andy freed herself from the woman. "I'm sorry; maybe we should go somewhere and…"

But before she could get that out, another person came over, but this time it wasn't for Andy. He was a very charming handsome older man, who only had a very minor role in the film; hell, Andy didn't even remember his name. She groaned this time at the interruption.

"Hi," his low voice was firm as he leered at Miranda. "I been watching you all evening, and I was wondering if you'd care to dance with me?"

Andy grinned, and knew it was only a matter of time before the man whimpered off to lick his wounds from even daring to as Miranda anything, let alone to touching her, which he already did by taking her free hand before she even had a chance to voice her opinion.

"Sure," Miranda responded formally. She allowed the man to lead her out onto the floor, leaving Andy holding her drink and staring after her.

"You got to be kidding me," she spewed quietly, as her chest heaved in irritation at watching him lead Miranda around the dance floor. "She wouldn't dance with me, but him of all people." She was only talking to herself, but apparently Nigel walked up behind her just in time to overhear.

"Oh, just go butt in," he valiantly teased, with his chin pressed against his knuckles as he stared out at his employer.

Andy glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, right," she said, and then made a face as she turned on him. "Wait a sec, did you just…"

He exuberantly rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh please; it's written all over her face, so much so it's making me nauseous," he informed, twirling a finger in the air.

"Oh like you're not any better; you and Steve should just go get a room already."

A slow devious smile split his lips. "Why do you think he's not here right now?" he whispered in a hushed voice.

Andy's eyes went wide. "You mean, already.. you….uh… you…"

"Not yet," Nigel pointed out sharply. "I'll slip out and meet him soon," he said very nonchalantly. "I just came over here to ask if you've seen either Serena or Emily."

Now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't seen either of them since Emily whisked Serena away from her. "Actually no, I haven't."

Nigel squinted his eyes and put a finger at the base of his chin. "Hmmm, I wonder where they ran off to. Huh, no matter." He paused, then came face to face with Andy. "This time, don't ask her, just go do it. Besides, Miranda doesn't even know what's good for her."

Startled Andy flinched back at hearing his words. "And I'm…"

He shook his head, stopping her before she said another word. "You know right here." He placed his index finger over her heart, then added. "That you are." He blew out a breath, indicating his job was done. "Don't let this opportunity pass you by, my dear. You may not get another chance." He kissed her on the cheek and then flamboyantly walked away.

Andy got rid of their drinks and squared her shoulders as she firmly walked over to where Miranda was dancing with that man. She tapped him on the shoulder and his brow furrowed at her in annoyance. "Yeah?"

"Okay, I loaned her out long enough, but the rest of her night belongs to me," Andy expressed sharply.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked, but Miranda was hanging on every word, even though she did feel slightly buzzed.

"I owe her an interview, and well she owes me a dance." She didn't wait for him to respond, she just took hold of Miranda's hand, and the moment their skin touched, her breath caught, and the fiery sizzle she felt bringing Miranda's body flush with hers was more than she thought she could handle. Andy was thankful for the loud music or else her ragged breathing would have clearly given her away.

_I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night_

_I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you_

_I want your love_

_Let's break the walls between us_

_Don't make it tough_

_I'll put away my pride_

_Enough's enough_

_I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_Bayayby, you're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

Andy kept their dancing simple, but her embrace was soft, and she couldn't help but breathe in the way Miranda smelled; it wrapped itself all around her. She wasn't at all buzzed, but she was feeling drunk right then as she held Miranda in her arms. Her heart hammered away in her chest at how lucky she felt to be doing this, when she thought she'd never get a chance. It wasn't long before she felt Miranda began to relax more into her embrace and melt against her. Unbidden, Andy lightly nuzzled her nose against the side of the older woman's smooth neck and couldn't help her snide comment. "I think one day you'll make a fine dancer," Andy teased with a smile as they swayed together.

Her smile grew when she noticed Miranda's eyebrow rise and the pursing of her lips to make a snappy retort, but Andy just smiled, and pulled her closer. "I'm messing with you; you dance wonderfully, even when you're intoxicated."

"I'm not toxicated….intoxicated; oh, you know what I mean."

"Sure you're not, and that right there is the only reason why you're dancing with me now."

"Apparently," Miranda said, but deep down she knew it was a lie when she suddenly felt dizzy, and wondered if it was due to the amount of alcohol that was in her system. Or maybe it was the fact that feeling Andrea's arms around her was stirring things up deep inside that she had to desperately fight down before she made a complete idiot out of herself. With that suddenly spurring against her, Miranda abruptly took a step back and away from those enticing arms, which alongside the buzz she felt in her head was going to make her do something she was sure she'd regret in the morning.

Quickly picking up on the way Miranda suddenly swayed, Andy reaffirmed her hold on the older woman. "Hey are you okay?" Her brown eyes shined with such compassion that Miranda suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I need to sit down," she uttered faintly, and once again pushed Andy's arms off of her.

Andy glared when Miranda kept pushing her away, but didn't relent, and soon she re-gathered her hand with her own and laced their fingers together. "You might not want this, but I'm holding on to you nevertheless."

Miranda tried to yank her hand back, because it was too much for her being with Andy like this and this damn, stupid song was getting to her.

_What can I do?_

_I'm sleepin' in this bed alone_

_Bayayby, you're my angel_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're my angel_

_Come and make it alright_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're the reason I live_

_You're the reason I die_

_You're the reason I give when I break down and cry_

_Don't need no reason why_

It pained her all the way to her core and her stupid heart was making her eyes shine with unshed tears, so she jerked back again, but soon found that it was pointless because Andrea was too strong.

"Let me go!" she demanded, blinking rapidly to maintain her composure and to help ease emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. This scared her; she wasn't used to feeling what she was feeling when she looked at this woman who gazed back her with such tenderness in those eyes.

"No," Andy said firmly and just pulled her closer. Their breaths mingled, and Miranda thought this woman was actually going to kiss her, and God at this moment she wanted just that, to lose yourself in this woman, lose that icy control completely, but to her disappointment, Andy only hardened her glare. "I will not let you go, not this time."

"It is I that let you go, if my memory serves me," Miranda rebutted icily.

A bold look of satisfaction fell across Andy's face. "You're right Miranda, but not this time, and not tonight." She reaffirmed her hold on Miranda's soft hand, and began to lead her away from the dance floor and toward the elevators.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"So you got me out here…now what?" The words slipped from Serena's mouth in a rush since they had walked out of the Villa and were now on a solar-lit path. They had walked in silence for a few moments and it was starting to get to the Brazilian.

Emily lifted an eyebrow, looking vaguely startled, and now felt like an idiot for dragging this woman out here like a crazed jealous girlfriend when they weren't that. Now she couldn't even seem to form words. "Now what?" she repeated in a squeak.

"Yeah..um now what?" Serena said again in a stark voice. She was feeling so uncomfortable in the moment, and not even sure why.

The reply was swift and a little short. "I'm not sure, okay?"

"Okay," Serena drawled, her full mouth twisted "Well, maybe since you got me out here, we could just walk." She looked up over Emily's shoulder and gazed at the blue moon in the distance. '"It's a nice night out. You don't get a sky like this back in New York." She then offered her a smile. "Hell, it's not often we get a night off." She held out an arm for Emily to take, even though she was awfully nervous.

Emily took a breath, finding it hard to fill her lungs as she stared at the proffered arm. "Okay, but not too long; these heels are dreadfully uncomfortable."

Serena's mouth twitched, a pleased muscle jumping in her jaw. "I get that." A huge smile split her lips once Emily's arm was looped into her own. "I am glad I get to do this with you," she dared to voice, and was glad that her tone was even.

Emily inhaled slowly, almost as if the next words were too hard for her to say, but managed anyway. "I am too, and so you know I wanted to dance with you, but I …" she paused to take an annoyed breath.

"But what?"

"I…" Emily groaned. "I can't dance."

Serena halted her steps and faced the Brit. "Are you serious?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "No, I just wanted to see your stupid reaction. What the hell?"

Serena slowly shook her head, but held out a hand. "Take it," she commanded.

"Wha.." Emily's brow furrowed.

"Take it," Serena repeated, cutting her off, and grinned once Emily conceded and placed a hand in hers. "Now I am going to teach you how to dance."

"Oh, uh no, I am good," Emily said, trying to take her hand back.

Serena re-fixed her hold. "No," she rebutted and yanked her forward. "Now don't let that beautiful night's sky down, Emily."

With a huff Emily gave in. "Fine, what do I do?"

"Well," Serena grinned, and decided to tease her. "Okay first, you put your right foot in."

Emily peered down at her foot and stepped in. "Now good," Serena praised. "Now take your right foot out," the blonde said, showing her with her own foot, and Emily followed.

Serena pointed at her foot. "And now back out." She watched Emily follow her and couldn't help but smile at how cute the other woman looked. "Now, shake it all about."

Finally catching on, Emily suddenly stopped and glared at her friend. "Really? I should smack you…can't believe I listened to you," she vented, crossing her arms over her chest. "The hokey pokey Serena? I bloody ass trusted you!"

On impulse Serena wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "Oh come on, you were doing really good," she said, giving her a mock pout.

Emily found she was staring at this woman's pouty lips and her heart raced at the thought of tasting them. Clearing her throat, she stepped out of her embrace. "Let's just walk, and this time we are stealing the car."

"Why?"

Emily shrugged as she started to walk back up the path. "I'm craving a cheeseburger from some fast-food outfit, something I haven't had in years."

"What about your cheese diet?"

"Didn't you hear me? I did say cheeseburger."

…..

Miranda took a deep breath, surprised to find that this was more difficult than she had originally envisioned as they stood silently next to each other in the small quiet confines of the elevator lift. Her eyes drifted to their joined hands, and she rather liked how her hand fit in nicely with Andy's. The very few times in her life she had held hands with a man, their hands were large and the fat fingers that slid in-between her own always stretched them out. Not to mention how rough they were, even if they were banker's hands. It had been such a long time since she actually enjoyed such a simple affectionate gesture. She had to admit that, even if it wasn't out loud.

"Hey," Andy rasped tenderly, and her gaze was so sincere that Miranda had to look away. Now she understood why she never let anyone ride in the elevators with her. "How are you feeling?" the brunette asked, so full of concern that it took the older woman clenching her teeth together to hold off the emotions that were riding up her throat.

"I'm fine," Miranda replied quietly. Her voice hitched slightly so she cleared her throat.

The elevator's doors opened and she followed her down the hall toward the last door on the right. Andy was relieved that Miranda hadn't said much, or protested at all once they were tucked up inside the lift. Once the key card activated the lock, Andy had to let go of Miranda's hand and instantly she felt the loss of her warmth. She held the door open for her. "Here we are."

"I see that," Miranda said slowly. Her lips twitched slightly as her Prada heels now quieted from going from the tile in the hall to the soft plush of carpet in the nice suite.

The door jangled shut and now Miranda noticed how this situation looked. Groaning softly, she wished she had fought harder to get away from this woman and all of her pent up feelings.

"Here," Andy pointed toward the bed. "Sit relax, try to get your bearings. I'll get you some water."

Miranda carefully took a spot on the edge of the bed, and that's when she noticed the sofa tucked in the corner of the room_. Why did she want me on the bed? No, no, don't go there._ She watched Andy pull out a couple of water bottles from the mini fridge and then she opened one for her and smiled at her as she handed it to her. "Here, drink up… it will help."

Miranda's head felt heavy, as did her eyes, and it fell back on its own accord. "God," she groaned.

Apprehension filtered across Andy's forehead. "Hey maybe you should lie down."

Miranda groaned again. "It… will wrinkle my …my uh dress." She felt a small amount of bile slowly climb up her throat and her face strained in disgust as she had to swallow it back down.

"I can get you something to change into. it's not La Perla or Derek Rose, but it's comfy and I can hang up your dress," she suggested.

Miranda finally took a sip of water, clearly gathering her thoughts. She shakily placed the bottle down carefully on the table across from her before resting her forehead in her hands. "Oh god….I shouldn't have drunk that. Shit."

"Yeah, sorry," Andy agreed, watching with concern. Hesitating, she tried to decide for the older woman, and finally sighed as she gathered a few things from her drawer. "Here just put this on."

Miranda pulled her head up and gave Andy a look so hard she thought she might melt from it. "Oh please; you're not in any shape to argue with me. Just do it!" Andy commanded.

"If you insist," Miranda relented, grabbing the clothes that were offered to her. Standing up on wobbly legs, Andy was instantly at her side and slipping a comforting hand to her waist. "Andrea," the older woman warned. "I can do this without any assistance, least of all from you."

"Of course you can, but slip off those heels first; it may be easier to get out of that dress." Andy smirked, and carefully let go of Miranda's hip. "I'll go change in there." She grabbed her things and left.

Miranda glared at her until she slipped into the bathroom, and then groaned quietly as she fell back on the bed, clutching the item in her hands and that's when she noticed the fine silk on her skin. She raised it up to get a better look at the article of clothing that Andy had shoved into her arms. After seeing exactly what it was she couldn't help the wide grin on her face, even though the room was spinning slightly. She finally managed to get out of her dress and slip into the burgundy sleep shirt just before Andy came in dressed in a similar one. Right away Miranda narrowed in on long shapely legs, then chastised herself for doing that so obviously in front of her former assistant.

Andy sported a grin as Miranda checked her out. "I'm assuming you approve."

_God yes_! Her mind seized momentarily, and then suddenly it occurred to her that Andrea was talking about her sleep shirt. _She just thought I was looking at her nightwear. Thank goodness she didn't realize I was actually checking her out. _"Donna Karan? Honestly, Andrea, I could have sworn I was going to get something from the Gap. I guess you did learn a thing or two from me after all."

Andy's eyes shined with delight as she glided up next to the editor. "More than you know," she whispered almost next to her ear, which made Miranda's body shiver with desire, and she wished with everything in her that the younger woman didn't notice.

Miranda had to blink a few times as she took a careful step back. _Is she flirting with me?_ They were still close, too close for the older woman's liking, so she added another step back to gain some distance between them. She must have done it a little too quickly, because suddenly it made her sway just a bit. The brunette noticed it and once again was in the older woman's space, steadying her by placing a hand under her elbow. Now she was staring at Andy's full lips, and in the haze of her buzz and her attraction, Miranda's fingers started shaking and she dropped her dress.

The funny thing was she didn't even care that her Valentino was now crumpled up on the floor. All she wanted was to feel Andrea's arms around her, but instead her former assistant was now bent over picking up her dress.

"I got it," Andy told her former boss, picking up the black dress from the floor. She now had a perfect view of Miranda's bare legs. She berated herself for checking her out like that, but damn it, she was only human. She exhaled a deep breath as she stood back up and this time avoided all eye contact with those piercing blue eyes before she did something rash and actually kissed this woman breathless. "I'll hang this up. I laid some things out for you in the bathroom. A toothbrush… and some facial cleansers," Andy rambled, feeling that her nerves were on high. "Don't worry, it's all Chanel," she added.

Miranda had to get away, and now she was in the bathroom staring at her reflection. She was starting to wonder how in the hell she even got herself in the position of staying in Andrea's room. Then that bile that was floating up her throat was back, and the room spun a little more reminding her exactly why she was there. She couldn't take the way her stomach was flipping another second, before she lifted the lid to the toilet just in time before all the contents in her stomach now resided in the water below.

"Miranda?" Andy was beside her, and the older woman blinked. She could not remember seeing her even come into the bathroom, hell she couldn't remember how long she was sitting on the floor by the toilet. "Hey, are you all right?" Her voice was full of concern and worry.

"Do I look all right to you?" Miranda replied honestly, and then smacked her lips. Her mouth was dry, and the taste alone was making her want to revisit her previous position. "I am ... never drinking again." She was forced to swallow again, with difficulty.

Andy pulled her up and helped her over to the sink. "Here try to brush, and then let's get you into bed."

….

Andy opened her eyes and remained still as she took in her surroundings with tiredness. She was lying in the bed in her room at the Villa. She glanced at the clock to her right on the nightstand, which revealed that she had twenty minutes before the alarm would sound and she would have to get ready to go meet Orlando for the Entertainment Tonight thing. Stretching slightly back, she finally woke up enough to register she was completely surrounded by a most delicate warmth, and then noticed a smooth arm was draped across her abdomen under the covers. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she reached down and traced a finger over the smoothness of the hand that held her tenderly. Miranda Priestley had sometime during the night reached out for her and basically curled her body around Andy's, and was now using her as a pillow. The brunette didn't mind it, she didn't mind it at all, and she continued to smile as she felt the older woman's chin resting on her shoulder, her breath warm against her neck.

Andy could feel the soft skin of her legs pressed nicely alongside her own, and now she was starting to feel her nipples tighten against her shirt. Her respiration sped up as the older woman moved just a little, letting her skin slide smoothly against her own. A slight moan vibrated through the younger woman, making her roll her eyes back in her head as she tried to ward off the heated chill that flashed through her body. Andy stiffened when Miranda's nose nuzzled deeper against the nape of her neck. Her thoughts kept betraying her; she knew that Miranda was doing this in her sleep, and although she wanted to turn over and kiss this woman awake, deep in her heart she knew better. One, Miranda didn't know what she was doing right now, and two, she was so sick last night, and shit three, she was her former boss and had no interest in her at all.

It took a lot of effort for Andy to pull her mind away from the topic of devouring the woman who was holding her, and she tried not to think about the welcome heat of Miranda's body that was making her oh so aroused.

She finally jerked herself free from Miranda's arm and body, and when she turned to gaze down at the other woman, her heart split in two from the sight. She looked so peaceful as she slept, hardly that larger than life woman that everyone perceived her as. "You are so beautiful," she whispered with a sad frown, knowing in her heart that this would be the only time she would ever see this woman like this, so vulnerable, so open. Groaning, Andy looked up at the ceiling to get a handle on her emotions, and in a frustrated breath flicked the alarm off before escaping to the bathroom to shower.

…..

Miranda woke up in a strange bed, and in an equally strange room. She cracked her eyes open more and with them widening, quickly closed them from the intrusive light that was shining through the balcony's clear doors. A hand shot up to her forehead where the intruding ache banged against her eyelids. "Fuck," she grumbled in anguish, and it took all of her energy to twist enough in the bed to swing her legs over the side. It took a moment for her sleepy hung-over clouded mind to identify and register exactly where she was.

"Oh god," she heaved, rubbing a weak hand over her face. She slowly gazed back across the bed, searching to see if Andrea was still there. Just tangled white sheets lay in the wake. She listened carefully, keen on her surroundings, waiting to see if she could hear anything, but the room was dead silent. Finally managing to stand up, she noticed the note on the night stand with her name on it.

_Good Morning Miranda,_

_Hope you are feeling well, but after last night I seriously have my doubts. I told you more than once to drink the water, but if you notice, you barely had a sip._

Miranda removed her weary gaze from the note to where the full bottle of water rested. She muttered something under her breath that even she couldn't understand, and continued reading.

_If you are wondering where I went off to, well that should be easy since we are both working women. I am in fact doing a work thing this morning. Sorry I couldn't be there to witness her highness awakening from her slumber._

_Anyways, I will be busy most of the morning, and then I have a lunch date. I will meet you for our interview at the La Cienega trail head 5:00 p.m. sharp. I swear this time I will not be late. Feel free to order up lots of strong coffee, and I'm hoping you will take advantage of my hospitality and order you something to eat as well._

_Oh I almost forgot, this evening for our interview, leave the heels behind. I know since I have packed for you before that you have packed an exercise outfit, so I strongly suggest you wear that._

_See ya later,_

_Andy_

_Oh and one more thing….you are sooooo warm, and I never knew Miranda Priestley was a snuggler!_

Being so disoriented, Miranda's natural accent tumbled out. "Oh good blimey hell! What did I bloody fucking do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Miranda's driver finally pulled up at the trail head, and the editor peered out the window in hopes of seeing her ex-assistant, but all that was there was another car in the parking lot. "God where is that girl?" she hissed through gritted teeth. "This is getting to be beyond a joke."

Removing her dark sunglasses, she held her gaze out of the side window and then scrolled through her phone to see if she had left her a text. Getting more and more frustrated, she was just about to tell the driver to leave when a sudden knock to the window startled her. She all but squeaked, and when she noticed Andrea smiling at her, she knew it was time to get out of this air-conditioned car and endure the heat. She secretly exhaled a deep breath before finally opening the door and slipping out.

"Well howdy, stranger," Andy drawled with a lazy smile and a playful wink. "Fancy seeing you here."

Miranda not only wanted to throttle this woman for making her come to this place to get the rest of the interview, but for making her wait and wait for it. But seeing Andy with her hair all pulled back, and seeing how those short shorts showed off toned legs and looking oh so cute and smelling like sun block was making Miranda want to throttle her for a whole lot of other reasons.

"I see that you're still in character. Well, it's nice of you to actually be here on time," Miranda bit, and Andy's eyes welcomed her in this attire of clothing. Her designer clothes were gone, and Andy wasn't sure if she actually missed them.

Seeing Miranda wearing tight capri yoga pants and a workout tee was entirely something her beating heart sure wasn't used too. Yeah sure, she had packed them for her a time or two, but she had never seen her ever in them. Miranda noticed her inspecting her, and although she had mixed feelings about it, she just shook it off. "I can't believe you dragged me out here. I mean really, Andrea?" Miranda detested incredulously.

Andy's eyes narrowed a fraction, but her smile remained. "Yeah I can't believe you didn't call me up and tell me to fuck off," she teased.

Miranda sighed loudly as she shut the door just as loudly. "So you got me out here, now what?"

"Well, it is about an hour hike to the top, give or take. So if you want, you can tell your driver I can take you back."

Miranda eyed her suspiciously and cocked her head to the side, questioning her former assistant without actually talking. Still attuned to reading her mind, Andrea gave her an amused grin. "What's the matter, are you afraid I may leave you out here?" she asked jokingly, but her voice was pure silk.

_Good hell that woman sure as hell developed her acting skills_, she thought, swallowing tightly as she averted her gaze to the trail ahead of them. Looking at Andrea right now was starting to take a toll on her, kind of like looking at the sun too long. Either way, both were dangerous to one's system. Miranda inhaled sharply, keeping her eyes clearly ahead of her as she finally dared to ask. "Well, will you?" Her eyebrow peeked slightly.

"Depends if you don't lighten up. Come on, Miranda; how often do you get out of that stuffy building and enjoy some fresh air?"

_Seriously where the hell did this girl get this confidence?_ It was getting bad before, but this new Andrea was tearing down her defenses, and doing it rather quickly. _And apparently I even gravitate toward her when I'm asleep._ "Do I need to remind you that this is business and not pleasure?"

"Of course not. You remind me every chance you get, but I don't see why we can't have both," Andy shrugged, and batted her eyelashes at her as she handed her a cold water bottle. "You need to stay hydrated." She waited for Miranda a moment before the older woman finally relented and actually took it from her grasp, careful to not touch her.

"Fine, let's get this over with. Lead the way," Miranda spewed, and dismissed the driver before they started up the dusty trail. "Shit I forgot my sunglasses," she muttered to herself and apparently to the gnat that seemed to take a liking to her, as she watched the driver speed away.

They were only about hundred yards up the trail when Andy smirked. "Make sure you drink the water this time. Oh, and by the way, how was your head this morning?" she asked playfully over her shoulder.

Miranda clenched her jaw. "It was just fine," she lied, knowing full well she felt like dog shit when she woke up, and even worse when she didn't remember snuggling with her former assistant all night. She was just grateful that she hadn't mentioned it now.

"Oh one more thing, keep a firm look out for rattlesnakes," Andy cautioned, as she continued up the trail.

Miranda fisted her free hand and her nostrils flared as she scanned the ground. "And why do I have this sneaky feeling that you're going to tell me to beat two sticks together to ward off mountain lions?" she mocked teasingly.

It made Andy start laughing so hard that she had to turn back to the other woman. "Now Miranda, I sure as hell didn't know you had it in you to actually make a joke."

"I have more in me than you think. In fact, I think you just are thinking that by the time we get to the top of this bloody ass mountain, I will be too tired to finish this interview, and if that's the case, you have one rude awakening ahead of you."

Andy snickered. "I don't believe that whatsoever."

Now Miranda was level with her on the trail. "So why else bring me out here?"

Andy took a careful step closer to the other woman. "Oh come on Miranda, I don't think you'd like the real answer to that." Her lips thinned out into a wide grin as she taunted her by bouncing her brows at her.

Miranda narrowed her gaze. "You are going to leave me up here, or even better, you will throw me off the nearest cliff."

Andy snorted another amused round of laughter and shrugged. "Now what fun would that be? I have other plans for you." Her eyes went from her playful banter to dead serious as she veered even closer, so close that Miranda took an awkward step back, and then cringed when Andrea gave her a pleased smile. "Oh come on, we still got a ways to go," she announced when she was already heading back up the trail.

Miranda inwardly fumed at not being able to come up with some witty comeback. "Fucking heat," she uttered quietly. Taking a long sip of water, she secretly eyed Andrea's long legs from a distance. She knew she needed to get a handle on her wandering eyes, but soon she would be back in New York, and it pained her heart knowing that she probably would never see this woman again.

They walked in silence for about five minutes as Miranda felt the sweat bead at her brow, and that's when she noticed that she was indeed lagging behind. Stopping to gather a quick breath, she held a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun. In the distance, behind a V-shaped crag on a sloping hill, she saw that Andrea was waiting for her. _What is wrong with me? I'm in better shape than this_. That thought floated in, so she inhaled sharply, and digging down, began to climb up the trail at a faster pace.

Miranda was breathing more frantically as she finally made it to where her former assistant was, and noticed that Andrea had a worried expression on her face. "Shit Miranda, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the older woman exhaled, as she sucked in large masses of air.

"Put your arms up and your hands at the back of your head. It will help get air into your lungs."

Miranda actually listened and did what Andy instructed, still sucking in air. Once she felt she had her breathing back in order, she shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. This trail isn't that steep, and I'm in better shape than this," she explained, trying not to feel embarrassed. I guess her age was indeed catching up with her, which was making her feel more defeated. "Is this what you wanted? Is this some sort of payback, to show me that you're this young and…"

Andy swiftly erased what little space was left between them and quickly cut her off. "Will you stop? That is not what all this is about. And I know why you are so out of breath, and it has nothing to do with how old you are," she voiced loudly so she had Miranda's complete attention.

"Excuse me; what gives you the right to yell at me?"

Andy rubbed at her face harshly, as if she was trying to get her emotions under control. "Oh my god," she groaned. "Relax, will you?" Her tone was now softer. "It's the elevation, it's getting to you."

Miranda blinked and felt like a moron for not cluing herself in on that information. Well here was her "oh duh" moment. She closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed tightly when she open them and saw only tender concern in Andrea's brown eyes, which made her feel like an asshole yet again. "I should have thought about that," she deflected.

Andy shook her head. "No I should have, I'm sorry. I never should have taken you up here. Come on, let's get you back," the brunette said, and opened her arm up as if she wanted Miranda to lead the way.

Miranda had too much competiveness in her to give up that easily. "No, we are not going back until we reach the top and you finish giving me that interview," she basically commanded, and had already started back up the path.

Andy sighed, rolling her eyes at the other woman. "You're impossible," she voiced from behind, but this time she got to keep an eye on Miranda, and let her set the pace, which with this view Andy decided wasn't bad… wasn't bad at all. _God I'm a perv. If Miranda only knew I was secretly crushing on her she'd have a coronary right here. _Deep down she knew it was wrong, but then again she also knew this might be the last time she ever would see this woman.

…

Miranda's eyes widened as she stepped out in the clearing, evidently at the top of the peak they were on. "Wow, what a view," she breathed.

Andy stood by her and eyed the other woman with a smug grin. "I agree," she relayed, but her gaze wasn't on the view ahead of them, it remained to her side on the older woman.

Miranda didn't catch on that Andy was actually paying her a compliment; she only felt the heat of her scrutiny and flashed her eyes at her. "What are you looking at?"

Andy wanted to roll her eyes, but she refrained from doing so. "Just making sure you're okay."

"I made it, didn't I?" she said, a trifle defensively. "And you didn't think I could."

"I never doubted you, not even for one second."

"Sure you didn't," Miranda scoffed. "So let's find a spot we can get this interview out of the way before you try once again to detour me." She rubbed the sweat off of her forehead, and pulled out the small recorder out of a hidden pocket in her yoga pants.

"Wow, didn't even know those had that," Andy said with a soft giggle, at seeing Miranda come prepared.

"What's with you and always giggling? Do you always think everything is funny?"

Andy quickly folded her lips together. "No, not everything." She cleared her throat and scanned the area looking for a somewhere for them to rest. "Over there looks like a perfect place." She pointed to a tree.

Miranda followed her and soon they were standing in a shaded area that the tree provided. "This isn't sufficient," Miranda growled. "I don't enjoy sitting in the dirt."

Andy now rolled her eyes and pointed to the nearby log. "We will sit on that."

Miranda splayed her hands out mockingly. "Oh like that's much better."

"God, you really are a princess aren't you," Andy sighed and didn't wait for the other woman; she just found a spot on the fallen tree trunk and took a large gulp of her water. Twisting the cap back on, she stared at the other woman and watched her contemplate her next move. "So fire away."

Miranda huffed and finally relented, taking a spot next to Andy. "You know you have me over a barrel here. I didn't bring my notes."

"Then don't ask me, wait until we get back." Andy wanted to giggle again, but instead she cleared her throat and tried to not stare longingly at the woman who was sitting way too close, and for whom she had feelings for longer than she would ever dare to admit.

Miranda huffed loudly as she hardened her glared. "Since it's clear that you equivocate my interview with you at every turn, I actually have had a lot of time to memorize all the questions I want to ask you."

"Sorry," Andy said, her gaze softening. "That wasn't my intention; I was fully prepared to answer all your questions on the first night."

"Really?" Miranda asked skeptically. "If I recall you were about to walk out on me."

"You're right I was," Andy noted a little sadly. "I guess I expected a little more civility toward me, and less disdain. I suppose I forgot what you were like… I mean still are like."

That little enlightenment coming from Andrea's mouth cut right through her, and she flinched back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look," Andy began holding her hands out. "It's not a bad thing, it's just who you are, and I guess for a moment I forgot. I just wanted you to see me for once as somebody that's not your lowly assistant," she breathed. "That's all." She wasn't even aware of what she said until she noticed Miranda's sly grin, and once she realized it she cringed. "Sorry."

Miranda hesitated a moment and watched Andy's humiliated expression, and then raised an eyebrow. "Now I really do believe that you did learn a thing or two from me after all."

Andy managed to hold off her laughter and Miranda picked up on it. "You want to giggle again, don't you?" She found that she was smiling, and watching Andy struggle was making it hard on her. "Oh if you must." And with that she found she was laughing along with her former assistant.

"So do we have that out of your system?" The editor finally asked once she gathered her own breath.

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yes, but do you?"

Miranda shook her head, her eyes determined. "No, no….this is my interview; you do not get to ask the questions."

"So if I ask you how the twins are doing…"

Miranda interrupted her. "Again, no, and no," she pointed out. "I will get through this interview, Andrea, if it's the last thing I do, because if I leave this up to you…. The next thing I will find myself doing is buying a goddamn house here. And I want to emphasize to you that this dry air is wreaking havoc on my skin," she protested. "So without further ado, Ms. Sachs," she stressed on the Ms. Sachs part as she flipped on the recorder. "Who inspired you to pursue your dream to become an actor, because I do believe that you wanted to be a journalist?"

Andy's gaze firmly locked onto Miranda's, which from its intensity made her swallow. "That's easy, and I'm looking right at her."

Stunned Miranda withheld her need to flinch. "Me?"

"Why not you?"

Miranda groaned and flicked off the recorder. "Seriously….you do know I can't use that in the article."

Andy gave her an incredulous look. "Why not? It's your magazine."

Throwing her hands up, Miranda fiercely stood up. "You're incorrigible, do you know that?" she heaved and walked off a few yards. "Just give it to me straight."

Hearing that word made Andy want to giggle again, but instead she exhaled harshly, making a loud, exasperated noise as she let it fall out of her mouth and slowly got to her feet. "I am giving it to you straight." But once she said that, she paused and managed to hold off her snort. "The thing is, I wanted to make something of myself Miranda, and mostly I did it just so I could impress you, so you could see me as me, and not some smart fat girl that worked for you," she said honestly.

Miranda's blue eyes twinkled in disbelief at what she was hearing. How did she not know she no longer seen her as just her assistant? She hadn't thought of her like that in a long, long time. _Because she can't read your damn mind._"Andrea," was all she uttered, flushing hotly.

Andy walked slowly toward Miranda and dipped her head. "Maybe you should give it to me straight."

"Straight?" Miranda gulped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Andy smiled, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, never mind," the older woman's responded curtly.

"Then just get on with this interview." Andy now sounded irritated; she knew she was close to something, something close to Miranda actually opening up, but as soon as she hoped in her heart that she would, it was gone just as quick.

Miranda opened her mouth to answer when her eyes went alarmingly wide. "Are those storm clouds?"

Andrea twirled around and instantly realized that Miranda was right. "I guess the interview is over." She couldn't hold off her snort of laughter even if she wanted to.

"I swear you had this planned," she barked out in aggravation, then softly slapped Andy's arm.

"Ow!" Andy yelped. "What was that for?"

Miranda groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, that didn't hurt; I barely touched you."

Andy wasn't hurt, but she couldn't help tease her and play the victim. "So abusive… I don't know why I put up with you," she relayed with an amused expression, still rubbing the spot were Miranda had slapped her arm.

"Me?" Miranda had to hide her smirk, because deep down she found this playfulness amusing, and it warmed her heart. She groaned despite what she was really feeling, but through her loud groan Andy saw a tiny smile. "I should have said no to this when you basically ordered me down here to give you this interview personally." Now she mentally cringed at what she had revealed.

Andy moved in closer and the gloat in her eyes told the older woman that it was too late to try to dodge what was about to come. "So why didn't you?"

"You said you wouldn't if I didn't give it to you," she covered, using her best mockingly Andrea voice. "Hmmm, I find that somewhat odd. You basically couldn't get away from me fast enough in Paris, so why all this Andddreeaa?"

Andy stared at this woman who now almost looked like she really didn't want her to actually answer her. She inhaled a deep breath, contemplating if she should just tell her exactly why she wanted her to, but didn't she already? "I already told you why."

"Just to prove something to me?" Miranda waved it off. "Seriously, all this…. for that?"

"Okay, you still haven't told me why you even agreed."

"To sell magazines. Why in the hell else would I endure all of this?" she fumed, even though deep down she knew she was not telling the whole truth. "And to shove it down Anna's throat," Miranda also fired. "Don't think for one minute that this has to do with anything more than that." There she had done it, she even did it with animosity in her voice.

All playfulness suddenly halted and Andy felt the sting of tears at the forefront of her eyes, and had no idea why. Maybe she held on to hope that maybe, just maybe the reason Miranda was here was that she might have wanted to see her too. What was she thinking getting her hopes up? But then suddenly she remembered last night and a huge grin broke out on her face. "Hmmm," she pursed. "So apparently you enjoy cuddling…and also it doesn't matter with whom." She shrugged and brushed by her with a regal airiness. "Good to know," she hesitated a moment, and then turned back to the older woman. "We better start back down."

Miranda stood poised, but her heart raced so fast she swore she just might topple off that cliff if she dared to take one step. _Shit shit shit, now what? _The thunder that erupted in the distance finally got her moving and she jogged to catch up with Andrea, and that's when she noticed they were on a totally different trail.

"What the hell? This isn't the way down!"

A wicked grin flexed Andy's lips, but she didn't turn around, she just kept walking. "You can go the other way if you want."

"I knew it; you are going to leave me up here."

Andy rolled her eyes. "If that were true I wouldn't have let you catch up."

"Oh you think you're that fast that you could out run me?" Miranda expressed. "I'd have you know I used to run marathons."

Laughter echoed through the canyon and Andy had to bend over to get air back into her lungs from hearing that. "God Miranda," she breathed, still giggling.

Miranda didn't understand what was funny. She narrowed in on the younger woman, hands on her hips. "I don't understand why you find that funny," she tossed. "It's true, you know."

Andy heaved a deep breath and scratched at her brow. "Not the fact you ran marathons, but the fact that out of the blue you felt the need to tell me that. So you honestly believe that I would leave you up here?" Her forehead creased in grief, and the sadness in her brown eyes crushed Miranda's heart.

She slowly shook her head no, fighting back her own emotions.

"Good," Andy said softly. "I'd hate to think that you'd think that badly toward me that I could do that to someone." She inhaled, and then added sincerely. "Especially to you, Miranda."

"I don't, I don't think that," she confessed. "I just I feel so out of my element here, and…." Thunder bounced off the rocks, making her flinch and reminding her they needed to keep moving. "And I think we need to hustle."

Andy gazed off toward the distance. "Come on." She didn't even think, she just acted just like she did last night and grabbed Miranda's hand. "I want to show you something, and I am hoping that will stay back long enough so I can."

Miranda felt her heart skip that beat again as soon as their skin touched. She silently sucked in an unsteady breath, wondering if it would always do this to her when she felt the warmth of Andy's touch.

About twenty minutes had passed and not much was said except a few words from Andrea making sure Miranda was okay, to which she just nodded. They still held hands and she actually enjoyed it deep down. Even though she'd have to be on her deathbed to admit it, she loved being out here like this with Andrea.

"Do you hear that?" Andy's eyes lit up.

"Is that a river?"

"A small river….. but yeah." Excitement filled Andy's voice, and Miranda couldn't help smiling at hearing it.

"The trail will follow it here in just a few more yards," she said, glancing keenly toward the horizon. Those were no mere rain clouds appearing there, she knew. They were big and black, so she also knew they still needed to hurry as she caught the vague flickers that indicated lightning. "We still need to pick up the pace though."

"Okay," Miranda nodded, and adjusted her fingers within Andy's. She knew going down was a lot easier than going up, but maybe that was because of the security she felt holding on to this woman's hand.

It didn't take long, after they followed the river for a few hundred feet they emerged out to an opening where the crystal rapids rolled over the smooth cliffs and disappeared below. It was truly a remarkable view, and the mists that flowed overhead were something magnificent. Miranda wished she had brought her camera because it truly was beautiful. Then she cast a glanced at Andrea, who still tenderly held her hand. "Do you see that?" She pointed with her other.

Miranda saw, god her entire body felt like it stood up to take attention, if only to bow at her feet. She was so stunning in that moment, an angel emanating with her beauty and grace, that this lowly devil felt completely powerless against it. She must have had her mouth open or something, she wasn't entirely sure, because suddenly the warmth of Andy's palm against her cheek brought her back to life. "What?" she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Miranda blinked at the affection in those brown eyes and found she could only nod. _What the hell? Suddenly I feel like a deaf mute._

Andy dipped her head and dropped her hand away from her cheek, and immediately Miranda felt the loss. "Do you see it?" she asked again, and this time Miranda knew she wasn't taking about the heavenly creature standing beside her. She finally tore her eyes away from the younger woman and looked out over the falls toward the mist below and there ahead of them was the most perfect triple rainbow. "Oh," she mouthed, as a cool shiver rolled down her spine.

Andy saw the tremble in the other woman and sighed as she untied the hoodie she had wrapped around her waist. She always came prepared; you never knew around here what the weather might do. "Are you cold?"

Once Andy pulled her hand from Miranda's to pull off the sweater, the older woman folded her arms. "I'm fine," she replied curtly, but suddenly she found Andrea's jacket around her, surrounding her with her warmth and her smell. She stumbled a little, because it seemed that the combination of it was something she sure wasn't prepared for. It didn't matter because Andrea's strong arms were waiting there to catch her.

"Hey," Andy said lightly. "Where you going?" she asked with a teasingly big smile. Miranda didn't want to look this woman in the eyes, it just was too much, but she had to because there was nowhere else to look since she was now standing in front of her and zipping up the hoodie she now had on like she was a five year old.

"Really?" Miranda detested with a loud groan. "I think I can manage."

"I know you can, but if I let you, you just may throw it off and over the falls."

Miranda groaned again. "Now why would I do that? Besides it's warm."

"Because." Andy's lips spread into another enjoyable grin, almost too enjoyable and now Miranda was questioning herself and wondering what the hell she had missed. "I am failing to understand here what is soooooo funny," she griped, and stepped away before Andy could zip the jacket all the way up.

Andy still sported a grin, but she casually pointed at Miranda. Still puzzled, Miranda's brow creased, but after a moment she cast her eyes down the front of her and now understood completely. "Oh hell!" she stewed. "Really, Andrea? Really?"

Andy snorted, then held her hand out, and Miranda shot her another crazed look. "What?"

"Hand it back then."

Miranda almost did it, but it felt entirely too warm. Besides, Andrea's perfume was on it and right now there was no way she was going to give this hoodie back unless Andy tore it off of her, even if it was from the Gap. "No, you gave it to me, so no." That was her only explanation as she stuck her hands inside the soft sweater's pockets.

"Looks cute on you," Andy mocked. "You should get you one."

"Everything looks good on me, sheesh everyone knows that," Miranda came back with, and in a way she could only pull off. Now they stood side by side staring out over the falls, when out of the corner of the older woman's eyes she noticed now it was Andy who huddled her arms together looking cold. "Great, not you too," Miranda snarled and began to unzip the hoodie, but didn't get too far because Andrea was now standing behind her and instantly wrapped both arms around her waist.

Right away shock filtered through Miranda at having this woman so close. The scene was entirely too intimate for being friends. Her heart was racing, and she was finding it difficult to breathe. Everything in her told her to get away from her as fast as she could, but something stronger inside her won out and she found herself frozen against the warmth of Andrea's body pressing against her back.

"Don't, I'm fine," Andy expressed, her breath hot against Miranda's neck. "It's more my hands that are cold than anything else." Then carefully and oh so softy she snaked her hands inside the same pockets that held Miranda's hands. "See, big pockets, so we can share." This simple act forced them have to stand unbearably close. Miranda now knew she was in hell, yup the devil herself was in hell standing this close to this woman and not being able to a damn thing about it, but just stand there and be tortured.

"I need to take you back here during the night, especially on a full moon."

Finally, after a moment to know she had control over her voice Miranda exhaled. "Why is that?"

"So you can see the moonbow."

The thunder rolled through the air as a reminder that they needed to get moving, and Miranda winced, not because of the storm that was coming, but because now she was warm being held by this woman, the one she only dared to dream about. Plus it was perfect in a way, in fact almost downright romantic. It was something in itself to feel this way and she tried to recall if she had ever been held like this…. ever. She quickly searched through her entire existence, and she knew she never had. It was wonderful and she never wanted it to end. Miranda didn't even care if they were standing there looking over a salvage yard, instead of this wonderful view, she would still want it.

Andrea cleared her throat. "I don't wanna move, because like I said you're warm," she purred, and then sighed sadly. "But we better get a move on. I don't want to be here when that…." She removed a hand from the pocket and pointed behind them. "Gets here," she hesitated a moment before she finally relented and pulled her other hand free. Miranda watched her pick up the water bottles they placed on the nearby rock, already feeling an ache from Andrea's heat, and the softness of her hands over hers.

She reached out to take the water bottle from Andrea, but the brunette shook her head. "I'll hold it for you so you can leave your hands in those warm pockets."

"I can carry my own, you don't have to…" she actually stammered, and had to look away. Not even her husbands were that thoughtful and the look she got from this girl, and the warmth in those brown eyes seemed as if they reached in and grabbed Miranda's heart in a grip that threatened to rip it clean from her chest.

Andy must have picked up on it because she closed the small gap between them and dipped her head. "Miranda, what's wrong?"

Miranda stared off in the distance blankly, feeling like a stranger in her own skin. "Nothing," she blinked, but made no attempt to move.

Andy felt her chest tighten in uneasiness at seeing this woman look this way, and she was really wondering if the elevation was getting to her. Her eyes took on a distant glaze and it frightened Andy. So without really thinking she placed one of the water bottles in the pit of her left arm so she could gently cup Miranda's cheek for the second time in only minutes. "Hey, look at me."

"Andrea, I can't," Miranda voiced, her eyes still downcast, but Andy picked up on the plea in her tone. "We need to go," she went with instead, and painfully took a step back.

Andy watched her hand fall away from the older woman's smooth cheek, something she found she wanted to do more and more. "Okay," she said, her voice cracking slightly, but she kept a cautious eye on the other woman.

Miranda's face tightened as she picked up the hint of a break in Andrea's voice. "Now what?" Her tone now was its hard prickly self. "Do we need to leave, or don't we?"

"You're right, and sorry I worried," Andy said, but her heart was aching as she began to walk by the other woman. "Come on then, keep up."

Impulsively Miranda reached out and stopped her, but when Andrea turned back to her with a puzzled expression, she froze again. Andy waited a moment, but when Miranda didn't say anything she splayed her hands out, which put the bottles on display. "What?" she snapped. "You can't look at me; and when you do you have this odd expression on your face. I don't know what I did! I know that you're not supposed to touch the all mighty Miranda Priestly, sorry about that ….but I really wasn't thinking. Stupid silly me was worried about you. Forgive me for being human," she babbled. "Wait a minute, why did you stop me?" Andy looked down at the warm hand that was still around her forearm. "Are you going to explain or not?" Andy waited a beat, and when Miranda still hadn't moved she pulled her arm free. "Guess not," she huffed and twirled back around and began moving back down the trail.

Miranda caught her breath, unable to accept the truth to why she couldn't look at Andrea. "It's not that simple," she finally spat.

Without even looking back Andy cast over her shoulder. "Nothing with you ever is."

Miranda still hadn't moved and Andrea was getting further and further away when she echoed. "You better hurry, because I am not waiting."

"Great, now look what you did," she managed to say to herself as she finally got moving and jogged down the mountain trail to catch up with the younger woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

From the next clearing, Miranda noticed right away that Andrea was indeed waiting for her. "I thought you weren't going to wait," she commented crisply, as she gathered a breath.

"I'm not," Andrea clarified, her face impassive and it never left the view in front of her. She really was waiting for the other woman, but she wasn't going to tell Miranda that.

The older woman pursed her lips, knowing that Andy really was waiting for her, but then her forehead caved and she finally followed the brunette's line of sight. Her breath hitched at what she saw. "Wow."

Andy hid a smirk as she peered over at her, taking in another tremendous view. "Wow?"

"I don't think I have ever witnessed a sunset like this," Miranda confessed.

"I've been here before and saw it, but…" she enunciated, and her gaze never left the older woman's face. "Never like this," she managed, even though her emotions were on high, and the combination of the cool evening air was making her tremble.

"Oh? Miranda wondered. "You care to tell me why it's different now than before?"

Andy's lips twisted in thought. "If I do, you're just going to wave it off or make fun of it."

"I certainly will not. I don't understand why you would think that…especially since I did ask."

"Because, Miranda, think about that. You ridicule everything I say or do…so why not now?"

"I hardly think asking you the difference between sunsets is something to get your little panties in a wad over," Miranda argued, annoyance etched in her features. "Seriously it's not a big deal, just trying to make friendly conversation, since it's apparent you're terrible with interviews."

"Was that an insult?"

"Take it as you will, you've been doing that all day anyhow."

Andy exhaled a loud irritated groan and marched out in front of the older woman, blocking her view of the sunset. "Christ Miranda, it's seriously a wonder how you even got married the first time, let alone two more times."

That irked the older woman, and Miranda was starting to wonder where in the hell did this girl get off. "How dare you to presume to know anything about my life," she fired.

"How dare I?" Andy rebuffed, ready to lay into her, but then just as quick she defused. "You know what, I don't care anymore." Her voice softened and her shoulders sagged, not so much in defeat but in weariness. "Let's just keep moving," she said and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me," Miranda hissed. "You can't insult me like that and then think it's okay to just walk away. In fact, it's starting to become a habit with you. I wasn't okay with it the first time, so what makes you think I am now?"

Andy suddenly stopped her steps and sucked in a deep breath before she turned on the other woman and glared at her sharply. "Miranda," she began in a dangerous tone. "But it's okay for you to constantly insult me? Yet when I throw it back, all of a sudden you cast yourself as the victim. Besides, this back and forth…" she pointed to the other woman and then back at herself. "Is getting old and it never gets us anywhere. I was going to pay you a compliment by being here with you. YOU, Miranda, are the reason why this sunset is different," she sighed, tears stinging at the forefront of her eyes. "I swear you always deflect, and you want to make a problem where none exists. Well you can start doing it without my involvement, because I am done." She went to pick back up the water bottles she set down when Miranda's voice broke.

"You should have told me, spit it out of that damn mouth of yours…. but nooooo you had to beat around the bush. Make me go crazy with guessing," Miranda snapped. "And you of all people know exactly how THAT thrills me."

"See, more circles," she vented, wanting to tear her hair out as she hardened her glare. "And you know how THAT thrills me!" Andy mocked, throwing it back at her.

It had been years since anyone had ever talked to her like that, and now it suddenly thrilled Miranda. The sexual tension was getting to her, hell you could cut it with a knife it was so thick. She fumed in agitation, not even really letting that sink in. She noticed that her body was now betraying her as she found that it was gravitating toward her former assistant. "Now that is funny coming from you." Her chest heaved. "Circles huh? Well you've been putting me through your damn hoops since the moment I stepped off the plane here."

"That wasn't my intention. I told you I was busy. Once again I am sorry that I don't think the sun rises and sets up your fucking ass!" Andy sassed with resentment in her tone. "You just to seem to forget that I AM NOT YOUR ASSISTANT ANYMORE, SO STOP TREATING ME AS SUCH!" she yelled.

Miranda smiled with self-righteousness and waited a moment to watch Andy calm down. "I know that, trust me, I am better off now that you ARE gone," she badgered, even though that was far…far from the truth.

"And yet you are here, begging for my interview at every turn. So who's lying now?"

"Like you said, you are not my assistant, so it's different. Think a smart girl like you would know that by now."

"About time!" Andy said with conviction and a touch of hardness to her face. "You separated the two. How long did that take you?"

"I don't think I like what you're implying!"

"Oh my God, I'm not implying a damn thing! I get it, it's okay for you, but not okay for me….I don't think so Miranda."

Miranda flinched and took a few steps back, looking way again, but this time she gritted her teeth together from not being able to control herself in front of this woman. She never backed down, and she knew why she did with her now, her heart apparently had a say in it. "It's fair and I …" she swallowed and her voice softened. "And I shouldn't have said those things."

Andy hesitated and blinked in surprise. She was not sure what to do now that Miranda had that odd look back on her face and her tone suddenly softened. "Why are we fighting?" she exhaled, drifting closer to the older woman, not necessarily close enough to touch her, but close enough so that at least there weren't several strides between them.

Finally Miranda's blue eyes met hers. "Come on Andrea, I hired you because you are smart, don't let me down now."

Andy slowly nodded. "All right," she said, her jaw quivering slightly. "I may know, well I know how I am feeling, I think I can read you too, but it would be so much easier if you would just tell me."

Miranda seemed to have trouble finding her voice, and when she did, it was far more delicate than Andy had ever heard from her before. "Because if I do," she started, and then paused and shook her head. "I can't….and it still doesn't matter, plus I won't allow myself to go down that road."

Andy now sighed in defeat and shrugged. "Then this discussion is over," she said calmly. She folded her arms over her chest to ward off the light flicker of rain that began to trickle down. She dared to take another glance at the woman who held her heart before she had to finish down the trail, knowing this was her last moment with her like this.

The sincerity in those blue eyes that watched her, along with her flushed cheeks and neck was something Andy wasn't prepared to see. She was at a standstill, because this was a rarity to see this woman like this… so open, and so free from the stress of everyday life. Not to mention so damn beautiful with the evening pinks of the sunset behind her, that by every second seemed to drift lower. In that moment she knew it was now or never…besides isn't that what Nigel told her? "Oh screw this," she uttered in a deep, shuddering breath. "It's not like you can fire me," she husked. Her body erased what little distance was left between them, and she pressed her full length against Miranda's while she gripped the front of her Gap hoodie, making the older woman gasp as her eyes went wide with alarm.

She didn't even think twice about what she was doing as she finally dared to do what she had been dying to do for years….she kissed Miranda Priestly. It was a gentle kiss, so delicate and sweet, and she was sure she had never kissed anyone like this in her entire life. She savored the soft lips against her own for only seconds before she drew back. Her heart skipped a beat with worry for just acting and not really caring about the ramifications of it. But then it hit her… Miranda had returned her kiss, and she licked her lips, savoring the taste that was on them.

"Sooooo," she drawled with a heated smirk, a smirk that made the older woman shiver. "Do you still not want to go down this road?"

Miranda's chest heaved with a painful desire that ached and fueled her entire system, starting right smack in-between her legs from one simple, soft kiss. No other kiss in her entire life had ever caused such a visceral reaction like this one did. Miranda found it difficult to breathe, mesmerized by the dark eyes so close to her. "No," she muttered weakly.

"No?" Andy questioned, and was about to pull away when Miranda stopped her and yanked the younger woman closer to her by wrapping her arms around her. She gently brushed her lips over Andy's full ones before they could slip away. It was soft and chaste and it made her only want more, so she reached up, and tangled her fists in brown hair, drawing her down for a passionate and hungry kiss that was deeper then the two others combined. Breaths mingled together as they drew back. "No," she husked against Andrea's lips, before going in for another kiss.

She wanted to point out to the older woman who was devouring her lips that it didn't feel like no, but it felt entirely too good to even voice it. Miranda's silky warms lips against her own were doing the most marvelous things to her, causing Andy to stop thinking entirely. It was more than she even dared to fantasize about, and the groan she heard coming from Miranda's mouth made her legs quiver with the desire that skittered through her entire body.

The light sprinkle of rain fell against the side of their faces as they continued to kiss and hold each other, both of them ignoring the fact that the cold blackness that was barreling towards them. All they cared about was the storm that was going on inside of their bodies. As the loud crack of thunder erupted overhead, Miranda suddenly realized the situation and pushed herself free. "Oh god," she groaned. "What am I doing?"

Andy reached out and touched the other's cheek again, feeling the thrill thread down her arm and into her heart. "Miranda," she whispered. "Please, don't do this…." She inhaled raggedly, and before she could say anything more, a loud rumble fell down around them so loud it caused them to jump apart.

"Shit!" They both cursed.

"We better go, and let's make it quick," Andy exclaimed. A little fear coursed through her brown eyes as she gathered up their water bottles, quickly handing Miranda hers so one of her hands was free to claim the older woman's hand.

Soon it was now full on rain and just in time to run across the parking lot to flop inside Andrea's car before they were totally soaked. She didn't waste a beat as she started the engine and flipped the heater to high. They both shivered a moment as they gathered their breath. "Damn, we almost made it in here before it really started coming down," Andy noted with a lopsided grin, and then frowned once she noticed Miranda shivering.

"Here." She pulled her hands in to her own, and was grateful that Miranda let her. She rubbed them softly and blew her hot breath over them in an attempt to warm them up.

"Andrea," Miranda murmured. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the younger woman, her entire body thrumming with such an affectionate gesture. Once again she found that no one in her past had done such a simple thing like caring if her hands were cold and trying to warm them it up, and it actually spoke volumes.

She couldn't take it another second and it took every ounce of strength in her to tear them away. "It's fine," she uttered in a faint breath. "So stop." Her voice was shaky and she turned her head away and gazed out the wet window.

"I was just trying to help," Andy said trying to keep the disappointment out of her tone.

"Well, did I ask for it?" the older woman said a little icily, keeping her eyes from Andy's as she watched the rain hit the ground.

Andy shook her head as she sighed in defeat. "Sorry, for … oh forget it…." she trailed off and decided against it, and just pulled her car into drive and began to head toward Miranda's hotel, despite how bad the storm was.

Miranda waited a moment and then couldn't take the silence any longer as their kiss played over and over in her mind. "You didn't honestly think that any of this was a good idea?" she quipped.

"Excuse me?" Andy's face looked puzzled for a split second and then clued in. "Fine I didn't check the weather, I should have I just wanted to get you outside and alone for once….feel free to sue me if you'd like."

That wasn't what Miranda meant, she was still back on their heated kiss and the evidence was still lingering below. "That's not what I was referring to."

"What?" Andy blurted, and then cast a glance at the woman next to her. "Oh, you mean…" she faded off, not sure if she should continue.

"I don't know what happened up there on that mountain, but I am going to remind you that it will not go any farther. Plus, I think we both agree that no one needs to know about it. Do I make myself clear?"

A knowing smile spread across Andy's lips and she rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, Miranda, it's a line of crap and we both know it. I kissed you, and I know good damn well that you kissed me back."

Miranda mentally cringed and her nostrils flared. "Fine, I do, and it was just that and nothing more, so please let's just drop it. Besides we're both straight, so this was some…..some…" she knew what it was, so she couldn't find the word that she needed to tell them, and mostly herself, what it wasn't.

"Some?" Andy drawled.

"Oh you know exactly what it was…I mean wasn't," she said, her voice elevated somewhat in frustration.

Andy snorted loudly as she finally turned down the street to Miranda's hotel. "I do know, and I am not going to let you pretend otherwise."

Miranda pursed her lips. "There are a hundred reasons why this is a bad idea," she warned her.

"Perhaps, and who told you that I was straight?" Andy relayed willingly. "And tell me why is it NOT a bad idea?"

A low growl slipped from the editor's lips. "I don't have to explain this, and don't think I noticed how you worded that," she said. Her voice was unsteady, and then it fell back a beat. "Wait, you're not?"

A giggle fell from Andrea's mouth. "I don't really think you can be either…..I mean not totally, not when you can kiss me like that."

"Nooooo….don't you dare," Miranda gritted. "Don't make more of this, it was just…" her heart raced and she couldn't even say it.

Andy was about to scream in frustration over this woman when her phone screeched for her with an annoying sound. "Oh no," Andy fretted as she pulled the car into the hotel parking lot, and as soon as she parked she grabbed her phone.

"What is it?"

"It's the weather alert; there's a tornado warning."

Miranda's eyes went wide. "Well it's a good thing we got back when we did." She went to get out of the car, and then turned back. "Here." She was about to unzip Andrea's hoodie, but was halted by the younger woman's warm hands.

"Keep it. Like I said, it looks good on you."

Miranda couldn't believe this woman, no matter what she said to her, she still had this caring, nurturing way about her. God she wanted her, so much so she almost gave in and decided to be greedy. She was grateful for the one time that her heart won out and she wasn't going to let her need to have this woman override any of that.

"Well," she began after a moment of silence passed between them, ignoring how her chest tightened from knowing what she needed to do. "I better go," Miranda said, and carefully opened the door so the wind wouldn't grab it, but before she could exit the car she heard her former assistant clear her throat.

"So I suppose this is goodbye," Andy said with a crestfallen expression. "Because you never really finished that interview."

Suddenly it dawned on Miranda that this was going to be the last time she would ever see this woman, well in person that is. Plus, she was right; she never finished giving her all her questions.

Andy noticed the other woman's pondering face. "Hey just write them down, send it over with your photo team, and I'll answer them and send my answers back with them."

Miranda growled. "And why couldn't I have done that in the first place?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

"Fun? You call all this fun?"

Andy giggled. "I sure did, and deep down I believe you had a little fun as well." She bounced her brows with a knowing smirk.

Miranda sighed as if she was agreeing, and then the silence that surrounded them grew thick. She was finding that her heart couldn't bare looking at her another second, so she slipped from the vehicle. For a moment Andy thought that this was it, and she wasn't even going to get a goodbye, and then at the last second Miranda dipped her head back into the car. "Well I guess this is goodbye then." Her face was stoic, but the quiver in her lip gave her away.

"I guess it is," Andy whispered. She had to get a handle on her own emotions and the desire to pull Miranda back into the car and ask her to stay, or hell something. It then dawned on her a little too late that because Miranda had already shut the door and was running toward the hotel.

"Shit." Andy banged her hands against the steering wheel. "Why did you have to fall for her…why why why? Oh you know why," she vented to the empty car, as the wind hurled around it harder and harder. She eyed the road as the fallen debris twirled around. "I can't drive back to the Villa, not in this weather." She gathered a deep breath. "Oh screw it," she said for the second time that day.

She quickly got out of the car and ran inside, hoping that Miranda was still in the lobby, but no such luck. _I bet she's in the nicest room here, and I know exactly which one that is. _Andy knew this hotel, hell she had lived in this town for over 4 months so she knew it quite well. She just strutted through the lobby, acting as she owned the place, entered the elevator and pressed the floor to the pent house.

As every floor passed by, Andrea's heart raced faster and she found that the inside of her bottom lip was getting sore from chewing on it with her amped up tension. As soon as the doors opened, she didn't let her nerves get the best of her, she just raced down the hall until she found Miranda's room. Blowing out a huge breath, she wrung her hands out a couple of times before she knocked.

"Yes?" Andrea heard, and just knocked again.

"It's me, let me in," she hollered out, and she could have sworn a whole minute ticked by before the door finally opened.

"What now?" Miranda voiced, but it hitched slightly, which gave her away.

It was then that Andy could tell that she had been crying. The evidence was there as her features matched that night in Paris. Andy only hesitated a second, then shook her head in a commanding way as she pushed herself into the room. As soon as she heard the door close behind her, she gently cupped Miranda's cheeks. It was something she found that she loved to do, and before she could process what was happening, Andy's lips pressed firmly over the older woman's mouth, then covering it completely, moving against her with tender, yet passionate devotion. Hastily Andy maneuvered them until she was completely against Miranda, who now found she was hard pressed against the wall.

Miranda accepted the weight and warmth of this body with pleasure. It was so dizzying that she thought she would pass out. She finally jerked her mouth free and they stared at each other for a moment, and Andy was sure that Miranda was going to throw her ass out.

The editor's chest heaved as passion overran her body. The woman that she had wanted for over three years was here, and it was obvious she wanted her just as much. Her inner ice queen, hell the devil herself took over and she was finally going to claim what she wanted, what she damn well deserved. A low growl hissed through her lips as she reached down, grabbed the hem of the brunette's shirt and ripped it up and over her head.

Andy only could catch her breath as she realized she wasn't going to get kicked out, but her pulsed raced all the same. It was soon all forgotten as she felt Miranda's sweet mouth covering her own once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Miranda let the desire for this woman that had been pent up for over three years guide her as she slipped her hands around Andy's back, over her hips and down her ass, cupping and squeezing provocatively as she pulled the younger woman's groin to her own. Hunger flared hotly in the lower part of her abdomen, spreading through her like a raging fire and pooling at the place where she craved Andrea's touch the most. She couldn't remember ever wanting someone more; it was a new and exciting feeling that flowed through her. It made her feel young and alive, and she was desperate to hold on to it.

Andy seemed to sense it, or perhaps she was feeling the same, because she kissed her fiercely, hands roaming freely over Miranda's body, something she had secretly fantasized doing for years. She finally snagged the bottom of her tee shirt and was relieved when the older woman assisted her, and tossed it across the room.

"Miranda," she whispered, her voice choking out as she moved her lips gently along the line of her delicate neck, slowly, affectionately, as she started smoothing her right hand in slow circles over the older woman's stomach. "God, you're so beautiful," she continued quietly, her voice soft and provocative.

"Oh god," Miranda groaned, half in despair, desperate to rid the rest of their clothing. Her body thrummed with an ache to feel Andrea's soft skin. Inching her fingers in the younger woman's waistband, she began to tug at her shorts.

Andy stood back just enough so she could shimmy out of them, and found herself swallowing hard as she watched Miranda remove her yoga pants with a grace that the brunette knew that only this woman could pull off.

Soon the rest of their clothing seemed to disappear and now they were standing by Miranda's bed. The heated air they breathed intermingled raggedly with the anticipation of the uncontrolled want they had for each other.

Andy turned more into her, in the dim lighting, her eyes wide and incredibly dark with hunger and drinking in the other woman's beautiful body. Miranda exhaled, feeling as if every nerve ending in her body were alive and acutely sensitive from the way this woman was looking at her. "Hey," Andy husked softly, as her eyes continued to look her up and down, burning in their intensity. "If you…."

"Don't," Miranda voiced in a soft plea. "Please don't," she breathed, and lifted her hand in supplication toward her. Andy grasped her long fingers and pulled Miranda to her, their bodies sliding together like they were made for each other. Andy inhaled sharply, this felt so good, even better than she had ever dared to dream.

Miranda's own breath caught just before she kissed her, a deeply passionate kiss that curled her toes, and her fingers went unerringly to the back of her neck. She couldn't believe how wet she was by just kissing and feeling this woman's silky skin against her own.

"Andrea," Miranda's whisper was hot in her ear. "I need you." Her voice shook with arousal as her hands roamed freely over the younger woman's body, exploring areas that were just too enticing to be ignored.

"You have me," Andy uttered, her voice hitching at the feel of Miranda's fingers floating over her over heated skin.

God Miranda couldn't believe she was here with this beautiful woman, and as they fell together on the bed she wanted to lose herself in her body and scent and taste…to be at the place where she only dreamed about. Cupping Andrea's full breasts in her hands, she squeezed lovingly as she dipped her head to cover one of her nipples with her lips, tickling it into sensation with the tip of her tongue. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing since she had never done this with any other woman, but the soft sounds of pleasure that issued from Andrea's lips, and the way her body quivered under her touch, almost helpless in her arousal, just encouraged her on.

Miranda hummed in excitement as she drifted down her perfect chest, stroking warm flesh as she kissed her way lower. She couldn't believe how brave she was, doing the one thing she thought she would never do, but the way Andrea's body responded to her, the soft moans of pleasure, along with her unique smell, made her crazy with wanting more. She lightly nuzzled the soft skin between her legs and then settled between her thighs, leaning in greedily for that first wonderful taste.

Not really knowing what she was doing, she just went on instinct, and what she remembered felt good to her. It had been years since anyone had done this for her, well before Stephen had entered her life. Sex with him was always about what pleased him, so he never offered her this. She licked softly up and down, in and out, and the way Andy rolled her hips to press herself more against her mouth and tongue, and the way her thighs quivered, and not to mention the way she threw her head back and moaned out her name, let Miranda know that she was definitely doing it right.

It didn't take too long for Andy to reach her peak, hell, Miranda really wasn't sure as she had lost all track of time as she discovered with mild surprise she enjoyed doing this. She loved how Andrea tasted.

When the younger woman finally climaxed, it was profoundly intense, perhaps because she had hovered on the edge for so long. The look on Andy's face, the noises she made, the shaking of thighs that about clenched Miranda's head, and the convulsions of the strong body beneath her, was something Miranda knew she'd never get tired of. Knowing that she did this….that she was responsible for giving so much pleasure to this woman….caused a sense of satisfaction to surged right through her.

Andy drew in mouthfuls of air as a weary arm was thrown over her face. Smiling smugly, Miranda moved up the lengthy body to Andy's full lips, where she kissed her deeply, wanting nothing more than to immerse herself completely in this beautiful woman.

Andy exhaled slowly, trying to get her breathing back in order. "Miranda," she rasped, blinking to make sure all this was really real.

"Hmm, I'm here, darling," she whispered, and then mentally groaned at the use of the endearment.

"That was…god that was amazing."

Miranda laughed quietly. "I'm glad, because I uh…I never..." she trailed off, not knowing how to put into words that this was her first time with another woman.

Andy finally moved her eyes from the ceiling that they landed on after her intense climax, and over at the woman who gave it to her. Her chest quickly tightened and warmth gathered in the bottom of her stomach at the way Miranda looked at her, and it made her fall in love with her all over again.

God she wanted to tell her exactly how she felt, but she thought against it as her brown eyes searched the older woman' face. The word's 'I love you' still surrounded her heart and to keep it from falling out of her mouth, she kissed Miranda again, more tenderly, because for the moment, she just wanted to show how much she cared, how much she loved her.

She floated her fingers across silky skin, loving how it felt underneath her own. Her lips burned across her neck, and under her mouth. She felt Miranda's breath catch, and her entire body shuddered beneath her. "You're trembling," Andy husked in a low voice.

Miranda wanted to say 'my Andrea' but only managed to utter "Andrea," before she reclaimed her lips.

Andy returned to the rest of her body after she kissed her thoroughly and she hoped to continue to love and worship every inch of her for the next hour or so, showing her exactly how she felt as she began to explore Miranda's perfect body. She lost herself in pleasuring this woman beyond all thought and reason, something that she was so sure she would never get the chance to do.

….

Miranda opened her eyes and knew immediately that she was in her hotel suite. Rubbing a hand over her brow, she winced groggily. She about drifted back to sleep, trying to ignore the stickiness between her legs and the immediate pressure on her bladder. The shift in the bed next to her gave her pause. Startled, she rose to her left elbow and looked down at the sleeping form in the bed beside her. The last thing she remembered was the way her back arched tightly as her orgasm spread over her like a fiery explosion that whipped through her entire body so hard that as soon as she felt her very breath refill her lungs, she passed completely out.

Panic filled those very lungs now as she gazed at this beautiful angel that shared her bed. Her eyes slipped shut as guilt fell over her in waves. She couldn't believe that she let this happen; how did she get so weak? Deep down she knew this was so wrong, but then why did it feel so god damn good? None of her ex-husbands or ex-lovers, had never, ever made her feel one tenth what Andy made her feel last night. Realization suddenly hit her. _Oh god, and then I passed out. I've never done that before! How embarrassing!_

Her body began to thrum with brand new desire as she gazed at the bare leg and half an ass cheek that the sheet had forgot to cover. Clenching her teeth, she averted her gaze to the ugly painting on the wall. "You idiot," she hissed to herself.

She finally got up the nerve to reach over and nudge Andrea's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Andrea."

Andy made a soft sound, half protest, half sensual anticipation, and the combination made Miranda smile, and then realizing she was smiling, she groaned and rolled her eyes. She waited as she watched Andrea force her eyelids open, brown eyes clouded with sleep before finally focusing on the woman in bed with her.

"Mmmm, good morning," Andy husked deeply, trying to reach out for the other woman and finding that she was too far away.

"You need to leave," Miranda grumbled harshly, even though her heart was breaking.

"What?" Andy sat bolt upright and stared around wildly. "Why?"

Miranda quickly got out of bed, snatched her robe and swiftly tied the tie. "Now, Andrea."

Andy shot her a look and then rolled out of bed to find her panties off the floor.

The vision of a naked Andrea bending over and searching through the clothing scattered on the floor was threatening Miranda's resolve, and it took every ounce of self-control for her to not close the distance and ravage that beautiful body once more. "By all means, move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me," she hissed in a sexually frustrated breath.

"Miranda, what is going on?"

"What is going on is that I am trying to get you to leave," she pointed out dryly.

Andy huffed her bangs out of her eyes as she shimmied into her underwear, then finally found her shirt and slipped it on, not even bothering with her bra. Sighing, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and stared at the woman with the hard scowl on her face, watching her intently. "Okay, I give. Why do you want me to leave?"

"Because….. you shouldn't be here in the first place. In fact, isn't there some place you need to be this morning?"

Andy's eyes finally landed on the clock by the bed and seeing the time she knew Miranda was right, she needed to get back to the Villa and shower and change before the photo shoot with Runway's team. She scratched at her head as she tried to find her shorts. "Yeah, I suppose you are right."

"I am always right," Miranda tossed. "I need to shower and change myself before I call Emily to confirm our flight."

"So," Andy began as she pulled her shorts on. "I guess you won't be at the photo shoot after all?"

"Now why would I do that? I am getting out of here today. There isn't any other reason why I need to stay," she stated bluntly.

Andy's heart began to shatter at the icy tone in Miranda's voice. She stared at her for a moment, seeing how she was all walls up, and then gave her an exuberant eye roll as she strode across the room in three quick steps. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Excuse me? Now why in the hell would you actually believe that there is something going on here?" Miranda challenged, with a hard edginess in her tone. "I am showering, and I expect you gone by the time I am finished." She carefully stepped around the younger woman and closed the door to the bathroom without even looking back.

Tears quickly filled Andy's eyes. She wanted to tell Miranda she wasn't going to leave, not until they talked about it, but the way she acted pissed her off, and she wasn't in the mood. She grabbed her car keys and slammed the hotel door shut, and decided that Miranda was right, there wasn't any reason why she needed to stay. Yeah, she told herself that over and over, but the pain in her heart told her differently.

…..

"Okay, Ms. Sachs it's time to shine," Annie said with an assured smile as she prepared to get some shots of Andy in Old Town next to some pueblo huts. Tumbleweeds and a single juniper tree fell as a back drop, along with the decrepit aged windmill that looked as if it may fall down at any moment. Click after snap after click Andy did what Annie told her to do, and soon she fell into a rhythm even though she had very little experience with modeling. Andy just told herself over and over that it was a form of acting and she could do this. Most of the shots were easy, especially the serious ones, since she was not in the mood at all to smile. So when Annie wanted a few of them, they all felt forced and she even heard Annie groan.

"Seriously, Ms. Sachs, I know you can give me better than that," she exhaled harshly through a half opened weary lip. She wiped the sweat from her brow and then pulled at the loosely lightweight cotton shirt from her chest, trying to vent it.

Andy blew out a tired breath, trying to ignore the heat, and boy it was getting hotter and hotter as the day went on. She didn't say a word to Annie, she just endeavored on. She desperately wanted this over with so she could get out of here and get packed and just get back to L.A and try to forget what happened last night with her former boss.

Flashes of the night scorched through again and again, and it was making her almost go mad. Grateful for the shade and for the cold glass of lemonade the tired assistant gave her, she leaned back against the rough brick, cocking her knee up as she rested the heel of her boot alongside it as well.

Taking a slow sip of her drink, she closed her eyes, and then without thinking she pressed the sweaty glass against her forehead. Unbeknownst to her, Annie took some shots of her like this.

Still trying to relax in her five minute break, she kept her eyes closed as visions of a hot sexy older woman invaded those very thoughts.

Miranda hadn't planned on going to the photo shoot in Old Town, but she had yet to say hello to her good friend Annie. Well that was what she was telling herself. Hell, it was a good deal to get her to fly out to New Mexico for this shoot, and a good deal of money as well, but she knew the end result was going to be well worth it. And since she couldn't get Testino, she knew Annie was the only other one who would give Andrea the justice she deserved.

"How's it?" Annie blinked up in surprise at seeing the fashion editor standing there. She was told she wouldn't be here and now seeing her out in this awful desert heat made her lips twist in a wry grin.

"Going great," Annie informed, her tone soft.

That's when Miranda finally spotted Andrea leaning against the wall of the old shack. Right away her heart caught hard in her throat at seeing the younger woman dressed in what she had personally picked out for her. It was a Ralph Lauren Theresa fringe leather skirt that showed off her long legs, legs that she had the honor of kissing and tasting only hours before. She felt heat spread through her as that memory flooded through every part of her body. She frantically tried to focus in on the southwest jewelry that she had bought just days ago, but then that just made her eyes center on other parts of the younger woman that she found she wanted to touch, a touch that she knew she would never get to experience again.

"I…I am um…. I am glad to hear that." Miranda's voice was a mere croak, but at least she was still capable of voicing her opinion and giving orders. "I want this done efficiently as possible. I will not be here to oversee this, so I expect the best from you." She swallowed, as she dared to toss a glance toward Andrea. "And from her; do you understand?"

"I got that the first time," Annie recited. "Is that the only reason you came down here?" The photographer gave Miranda a strange look. "I seriously can't remember the last time you checked on my work. So why now?"

It was true, Miranda stopped checking on Annie's work years ago. So now caught, Miranda fumed out a quiet breath. "Fine, this isn't about you, I am more worried about her." She stared at the brunette who was still oblivious that she was even there.

Annie followed Miranda's line of sight, already knowing who she was looking at. "I assure you she's doing great; you're going to have a beautiful spread." Then Annie sighed. "Although, I do have to mention to you that her smile seems a little forced."

Miranda's heart sped up knowing that was probably on her, but however that could be, there was no way she was going to admit that. "Will it still turn out?"

"I'm sure it will, we will also do some black and white shots of her for you."

"Fine," she said more sternly, and it must have been louder, because now Andrea was on her way over to them.

"Miranda," Andy said, with dark determination in her eyes. Trying not to show Miranda any kind of weakness, she hardened her scowl, and then softened it when she looked to Annie. "I'm ready to get this done so I can get out of here."

"Sure." Annie held up the camera and turned back to the fashion editor. "Back to work."

Miranda didn't know what came over her. "A moment, Andrea," she said firmly.

Andy waited for Annie to walk off. "What?" she snarled.

Miranda didn't want her presence to fuck up the photo shoot, and right now she wanted to make this right with this woman, if only for another hour or so. "I am sorry for how curt I was with you this morning. Please know that, and please know that I would like a word with you when this photo shoot is over."

Andy gave her a strange look. "Um, okay," she drawled slowly.

"Run along," Miranda waved her on.

Andrea turned to walk back over to the photographer, but then twisted back to Miranda. "Are you staying?"

"Yes," Miranda answered simply, and even went as far as answering her with a smile. "So we can talk."

Hope filled Andrea's chest and she smiled back at Miranda, her eyes shining with happiness as she turned and headed off toward Annie.

Annie noticed Andy's radiant smile as soon as she walked over to her and immediately began snapping picture after picture.

Miranda fought the sting of tears burning at the corner of her eyes. It pained her to know what she had to do next. God, she could be a ruthless bitch, and the things she did to sell magazines came with a price…a price even her own heart had to pay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Soon Andrea's photo shoot was over and the younger woman let out a relieved breath, but when she couldn't find Miranda a pang of anxiousness twisted through her. Her shoulders instantly slumped and she growled a frustrated breath before deciding to just go inside to her changing room to rid herself of this outfit.

Opening the door, she jolted back in surprise once she noticed that Miranda was in there waiting for her.

Miranda regarded Andy sternly as they stared each other down. "There you are; I was starting to wonder about you."

"I see you just made yourself at home," Andy said, still not moving from the door. "But I guess you're probably waiting for the clothes and jewelry," she mentioned, pulling the necklace off and handing it over to Miranda. "Where is Nige?"

Reluctantly, Miranda reached out and took the necklace from Andrea's fingers. "I was…" she was going to tell her that she wanted her to keep them, but at the last minute decided that wasn't going to be a good idea. "Oh never mind." She took a quick breath trying to ignore the memory of how those same fingers made her feel just hours before. "He and Serena are doing their jobs," she pointed out.

Andy dipped her head, her expression grave. "So you wanted to talk, let's talk."

Miranda tried to hide her frown, knowing deep down this would be the last time she would be in the same room with this woman. She exhaled sharply and surrendered to the inevitable, standing up and motioning her hand toward the small sofa in the room.

Leaning against the door, Andy finally pushed off of it and took a spot by the fashion editor. Finally, she raised her dark gaze to meet Miranda's eyes. "I'm glad you finally agreed to actually talk to me about this."

Miranda expression was detached. "About what?"

Andy sighed, and then rolled her eyes and continued, refusing to back off in the face of Miranda's pretense of denial. "How did I know that you'd do this? Just come off it, you know exactly what happened last night and don't try to pretend otherwise."

Miranda felt her jaw tighten and she just stared at Andrea for a moment, letting the other woman fret a little. "So are you actually going to talk or just sit there looking at me?"

She finally focused a glare at the younger woman. "Fine, I will, and I will remind you that this will not go any further, just like I told you in the car last night."

Andy raked her fingers through her dark hair. ""Oh my hell, really? God! Now you want to pretend that it didn't happen?" she huffed, and then jumped up off of the couch. "I can't believe you."

Miranda stood as well, her face still impassive. "Oh my pathetic silly little girl, what did you honestly expect?"

"I was there last night, and you were too. I expect you to at least acknowledge what it was."

Her glare hardened. "Fine," she snarled. "It was a fucking mistake and it never should have happened."

Andy winced at the harshness in Miranda's tone, and the fact that she was calling their night together a mistake. God she felt like a damn idiot. She should have known. But why in the hell did she even come here in the first place? Immediately the light bulb went on and now Andy was livid. "You b…." the younger woman began to yell, but closed it off and diffused herself quickly. "I won't allow myself to go there, or be like you," she went with instead, and it actually had a bigger punch to the editor's gut. She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "You came here to what… make sure I didn't mess up your stupid photo shoot, didn't you?" Andy vented, narrowing in sharply at the other woman. "I knew you could be cold, but this? This is…god this is low even for you."

Ignoring her own emotions and knowing what needed to be done Miranda went in for the kill. "I'll take that as a compliment. Let me remind you one last time, if you even breath a word about this to anyone, I'll destroy you. But I won't need to, because you know as well as I do the press will eat this up, and oops there goes your lovely career," she mocked. "Personally I love my job, and I won't let anyone, not even you, to get in the way of that."

"Nonetheless, Miranda, you can toss that shit all around all you want, but I was there and I know what I felt, what I feel, and well, I did work for you for almost a year so I can read you too," Andy threw out, and now there was a touch of bitterness in her voice. "Maybe you just get off on the pain, I don't know. But personally…." she added that jab. "I just think you are a scared, bitter old woman who would do anything to stay on top, even if that meant selling out her own happiness," Andy now sighed dejectedly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Andrea," Miranda spat, and began gathering her bag.

"I sleep fine, and will continue to do so. I'm not sure about you, but then again you're Miranda Priestley and at this point in your life I'm pretty sure you're used to it."

Andy didn't rejoice when she saw the older woman flinch in response, hurt evident in her blue eyes. Andy's heart was breaking, so she wasn't going to give this woman the satisfaction of apologizing, especially not when Miranda was doing this to herself.

Miranda gave her one last look, and the look Andrea was getting made it hard for not to just give in and throw her arms around this woman and beg her, make her understand that she was wrong, that what they had was not a mistake. Then like the flipping a switch, the editor scowled before sliding her sunglasses on and sighing dramatically. "I guess all that is left to say is….."

But before Miranda could voice it, Andy beat her to it. "That's all," she said gruffly, crossing her arms.

Miranda's lips twisted in a satisfied smirk. "Hmmm," she shrugged and slipped through the door. The sharp clicks from her stilettos echoed across the floor, and it was the last thing Andy heard before she collapsed in a torrent of her own sobs.

…

It was a week later that Miranda was sitting at her desk on the top floor of the Elias-Clark building, looking through the photos from Andrea's photo shoot. Her chest pained at seeing this beautiful woman in every picture, the ones Nigel selected first and printed out larger and more specific to the magazine so Miranda could get a feel for what it would look like. She knew this was going to be hard, but there wasn't any frame of reference anywhere in her past to how excruciatingly agonizing it actually felt now. She didn't even dare to reach down and thumb through the rest of them, because she could feel her shaky vibrations even through her clenched fists.

Nigel hovered over her and eyed her curiously. "Well, you see, they are more than these two," he mentioned, and then cautiously reached over and spread all twelve photos of Andrea across Miranda's desk. "I think Annie did a wonderful job. These are radiant, dazzling, and she's a natural." He smiled down at them. "Who knew Six had it in her?"

Miranda finally found her voice. "Yes well, Annie is great at her job."

Nigel rolled his eyes. "She is….but come on admit it, Six is too."

Not paying attention, Miranda's trembling fingers skimmed over one particular photo of Andy, sliding over her face like she was tenderly caressing her. Nigel's mouth almost fell open at what he witnessed; he had never in all his time at Runway seen this woman do anything like that. He knew something had gone on between the two women, and he tried to get it out of Andy before he left. He had walked in on her crying, but she was stubborn and wouldn't give him anything. Knowing Miranda like he did, he guessed she this must have broken Andy's heart, and it was apparent that her own was breaking as well.

He inhaled a deep breath and placed a hand on his shoulder, dipping his head. "I must say Miranda, that …that photo, the very one you're caressing right now is one of my favorites as well."

Caught, Miranda quickly pulled her hand back. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know what happened down there, but I know that something did."

"Nigel, I'm warning you. Don't!" she hissed.

"Oh please," he breathed, moving around the desk so he was now on the other side and was staring at the pictures upside down. He pointed his finger at the photo Miranda was touching just seconds before. "See how this one is different than the rest… how her face is lit up… how it looks like she is on top of the world?" He waited a beat, and when Miranda still hadn't said a word, he forged on. "It's because that was the moment you showed up at the shoot, and she saw you there…." He trailed off and paused, and for the first time in many many years he noticed Miranda's eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He shook his head. "Miranda you did this; you put that spark in her eyes, and that genuine smile on her lips."

Miranda quickly tore her eyes away and stood from the desk. She eventually meandered over to the window, toying with her necklace as she looked out of it. "Why do you think I showed up? You and I both know that I didn't need to be there," she finally admitted softly.

Clarity slid across Nigel's forehead. "You didn't….tell me you didn't do this just to sell more copies of Runway."

Miranda swallowed, and it burned all the way down, and she hadn't touched alcohol in days. She inhaled a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her chest and turned her head just enough so she could eye her art director. "What difference does it make? Besides, you know it will increase circulation."

"My god Miranda, wow," he actually dared to voice, sympathy filling his eyes for Six.

"Oh don't give me that, I did what I had too. I always do, don't I?"

Now his lips pursed, and he gazed back down at the photos of Andrea. "What you had too, huh. How long are you going to keep telling yourself that? And don't give me that shit about that's what you do…. or she's just like anyone else. You and I both know the truth; she is so much more than that."

"Nigel," she growled, her voice lower as she glared at the man. "I am warning you, do NOT cross that line."

"I usually know that's when it is time to stop, but not this time. Miranda, I'm only gonna say this once, well only once today. You're a damn fool, and you didn't need be this ruthless, not to her."

Miranda wanted to fire him for saying that to her; seriously, did she need to remind him of his place? She began to fume as she narrowed in on him. "You have no right to say that." Her tone was hard, but she kept it level. "I am giving her a wonderful spread, she will look beautiful and it will sell a lot of copies, but the exposure will also boost her career," she pointed out righteously, her eyebrows rising. "You know I am right, and you also know deep down why I had to do what I did."

It took the art director a moment, and then a frown crossed his lips. "You did this for her…" his voice caught, and he took another few seconds to get himself together. "I get that; I suppose that I of all people understand it. But Miranda, did you ever tell her this? Or even give her a choice?"

Miranda barely shook her head and she turned back to her view out the window.

"Well, I already said it once today, so there is no need to say it again, because deep down I think you already know it." He gathered a deep breath, and turned to go. "Oh I'll leave those there for you to decide, but we both know which ones you like."

….

"ACTION!"

Andy slipped into her character and leaned back against the rugged wood that made up the interior of an old barn that was inside the studio set. "That was fun," she said with a lazy smile. Her hair had come slightly awry from her ponytail, and a few strands trailed wildly around her face.

The makeup team made Orlando look like he had just put in a whole day of manual labor. His shirt was off, and she did have to admit that he was a very fit man. He lifted an eyebrow. "Fun?" he husked. "You think mucking out an entire barn was fun?"

"After everything that we have been through, this was a nice change for once." She wiped the fake sweat off of her brow. "Besides, we work well together."

Orlando leaned on his pitchfork, offering her a crooked smile. "Maybe we could …I mean since it is hot….the lake would be a great place to cool off."

"Sam, I …I can't. Dr. Sutherlin is hosting a dinner tonight..." she began, with a regretful expression. "He asked me to be his date."

"A ... date?" Orlando blinked. "With that pig?" He sauntered closer, making Andy take a step back.

"I think it's time that I moved on." Her voice hitched right on cue, and tears filled her eyes knowing why it affected her this way. It had nothing to do with her character needing to be emotional for this scene, and everything to do with the very fact that she was trying to move on from certain someone as well.

Orlando moved in closer, and Andy could feel the heat coming off of his body. "Not him," he said. "Dr. Pig is not the man for you."

Andy felt his hands softly grasp her waist as he pulled her flush against him. "Pig?" she barely breathed, before Orlando captured her lips in a searing kiss."

"AND CUT!"

The director was at her side and giving her a smile. "That was great; now the bed scene." He looked to Orlando. "Let's get you guys changed and move into the bedroom."

As he gave out orders, Orlando noticed the uneasiness in Andy and laid a caring hand over hers. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"I know, I'm being just …." She faded off, making a noise in the back of her throat. "Let's just get this over with."

Orlando cringed. "Sheesh, I didn't think I was that bad."

Andy ran a hand over her face. "NO!" she voiced, shaking her head. "It's not you I swear, you've been great, I'm …" she stammered. "This will be …you know."

He now took her hand and softly squeezed it. "You'll be great." He bounced his brows. "No, we will be great, and I promise, this is the easy stuff."

Andy sighed. "I have to get naked," she said in a defeated breath.

"Hey they aren't going to show any nudity from you. Remember I have to show them my ass," Orlando said.

Andy giggled, and was so relieved to have such a gentlemen as her first co-star to be in an intimate scene with. "But you have such a nice ass," she commented flashing him a smile.

"Oh?" he leered.

She groaned, and tugged him with her as they went toward their dressing rooms. "Save it, I'm not after your hide."

Now he laughed. "Oh you think you are sooooooo tough."

"Don't you know it; I have this six-shooter to prove it. Also, a horse named Renegade."

"Uhhh….tell me you didn't go there?" Orlando snorted jokingly.

"Oh be quiet."

The intimate scene between the two went really well. In fact, Andy zoned out as she put her robe back on. The assistant was there and giving her praise. "That was wonderful, you did great."

Andy nodded, and the only reason she knew she did well was because the entire time she was acting out the scene, her mind replayed that stormy night back in New Mexico.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Restless nights seemed to happen more and more to Miranda, and not getting enough sleep was starting to affect her. She was so on edge lately that even her long time friend she hadn't talked to for well over month picked up on it through the phone.

"Miranda, what is going on?" Angela sighed heavily.

The fashion editor rubbed the back of her neck with one hand and clutched her phone with the other as she peered out on to the busy streets of New York. "Nothing," she replied harshly, then quickly softened her tone, "Why do you think that something is going on?"

"The way you bit my head off two seconds into our conversation."

"Well, it's because you keep insisting on setting me up, and I still have no earthly desire to do so."

Angela tried again. "Oh come on…. it has been over two years since your divorce was finalized; it is time you get back into the saddle."

"Saddle?"

"Yeah, maybe one that's rugged and very hard and has a sturdy seat that you could ride all day," Angela teased with a snort.

Miranda rolled her eyes and groaned. "You didn't?"

"Miranda….I have a very nice man here that is dying to date you."

"And when did you become a matchmaker?"

"When Ben asked about you. In fact, he did it again today," Angela confessed. "Just give him a chance; he is a very nice, and charmingly good looking…and very well to do."

"Hmmm…..now if he is all that, then why is he still single?" Miranda rebutted quickly, brushing a piece of lint off of her dark nylons.

Angela lightly giggled. "Maybe he is single because he is like you and still is searching for that certain someone."

Miranda's heart twisted with an ache inside her chest, and she had to close her eyes to ward the sudden rush of feelings that fell around her. She didn't even realize she hadn't said a word, and her silence dredged on longer then she herself was even aware of until Angela cleared her throat. "Um, Miranda, are you still there?"

"Yes, and…" she faded off as a vision of Andrea's face seemed to be everywhere at that moment and her head whipped around as she watched a woman walk across the street. It had been weeks since she had seen her ex-assistant, and now it seemed she was seeing her everywhere. She didn't even want to be reminded about how absurd she was being during the model run through the other day. Her gaze lingered on the brunette longer than she wanted to, and a low growl slipped through her lips.

"That's not….no that can't be her…." she voiced quietly to herself. "Of course it's not her. God!" she fumed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Uh Miranda, who are you talking to?" Angela spoke warily.

"No one…just had a …" She clenched her teeth together and fought the urge to groan. "You know what…yes I will go out with him," she said, not really caring at all if this man was a sleaze or not. She couldn't believe she had said yes to a blind date.

Miranda could hear the smile from the other woman. "That's great, I'll set it up. How's does this weekend work?"

"I suppose I could take off a few hours on Saturday evening," Miranda relayed.

"Perfect," Angela responded. "I'll call you with details on Friday."

Miranda quickly snapped her phone shut and rubbed the ache between her eyes. Deep down she knew that this was a bad idea, but she had to start somewhere.

…

"I will try Cassidy," Miranda promised, sighing back in her chair.

"Mom," the twin asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

Jostled out of her thoughts, Miranda nodded. "Of course; why do you ask?"

Cassidy hesitated and then shrugged with a frown. "You just seem sad."

Miranda suddenly felt the need to smile. "I'm not sad, I am just tired."

"Why don't you go to bed then?"

Miranda knew her daughters were getting older, despite how she wanted them to stay little forever, and with age came more knowledge. "Fine," her shoulder's sagged. "You caught me…and you're right, I am a little sad."

Cassidy slowly nodded, like she didn't already know. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm sad because I have been having a hard time sleeping," she diverted cleverly, and gave her daughter a mischievous smile.

"Moooommmm…" Cassidy groaned. "I'm serious."

Miranda laughed low in her throat. "Me too."

Just then Caroline popped into the room. "Hey what's going on?" she asked, slipping by both her sister and her mother. She dropped onto the couch and quickly sunk back onto the cushions, pulling up a magazine.

Miranda narrowed in on her other daughter, tilted her head, looking over at her curiously. "What in the world are you reading?"

Caroline exhaled loudly and dropped what she was reading. "The Enquirer," she stated matter of factly.

Immediately Miranda straightened in her chair and glared at her daughter. "Oh no you don't…not in this house young lady."

"Oh Mom," Caroline protested. "It's not a big deal."

"You will not read that trash; you know better."

"But it is good," she sighed, and then her eyes went wide and she swiftly lept up from the couch. "Oh my god! Mom…. you have to see this." she began to shift the magazine.

Miranda suddenly forced her hand up between them. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

Caroline just continued to go through the rag of a magazine, determined to show her mother and ignoring what she had asked her. "It's right here," she pointed out, and slapped the paper down in front of her mother.

Miranda glared at her daughter, both for her swearing and for her bringing that shit in her house, so refusing to give in, she held her hard stare.

After a moment, neither Priestly woman had backed down. It was Cassidy who now stood up to take a gander. "Is that Andy?"

Miranda wanted to die right then and there. She could no longer hold her intensive gaze at her daughter and it instantly narrowed in on the image below her. Cassidy was right, it was indeed Andrea. She was smiling and holding hands with some other woman. Miranda blinked and blinked again, not believing what she was actually seeing. She flinched and snatched the magazine up to get a better look.

_Why is she holding hands with her?_

"Mom," Cassidy began. "Did you know she was a celebrity?"

Miranda's raised an eyebrow as she saw the happy expression on Andrea's face. The words 'Birthday Bash' flew across the title, and 'chummy' and 'happy together' also clouded her vision in big black letters.

"Mom!"

Miranda blinked and finally looked up at her daughters. "I did," she finally said. "Did you?"

"We knew for awhile now," Cassidy mentioned. "I mean, how could you not know….she's been everywhere."

Except Miranda hadn't known, and now she wanted to know why her daughters never voiced it. "How long…I mean, when did you two know?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know, months maybe."

"You know what you should do, Mom," Cassidy said, and Miranda gave her a look. "You should put Andy in Runway."

Miranda had to smile. "Oh Bobbsies, I'm one step ahead of you. In fact, she is in the next issue, and it should be out on the stands Friday."

"Mom," both girls whined. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Surprised slipped across the editor's brow. "I didn't feel the need to inform you. I mean, you never cared who I put on there before."

"That's not true," Cassidy quickly amended. "Remember last spring when I wanted you to put Katy Perry in it?"

"How could I forget that?" Miranda stated, and remembered the whole debacle of the I Kissed a Girl song and all the hype that went with it. She giggled slightly thinking how strange that whole thing was now, and how she did kiss a certain girl. Her Andrea, in fact. The memory of her red lips, her soft skin, how she tasted, and reacted to her touch shot a shiver down the editor's spine and suddenly she found that she had to suppress the groan of arousal from slipping out of her mouth.

"So?" She vaguely heard one of her daughters ask, but her mind was so hazy in that moment she wasn't sure which one of them had spoken.

"Mom!" She heard again, before blinking up at them and smiling for just a instant, and then found her eyes drifting back to the page in front of her and to the image of Andrea and the blonde she was with. Quickly her smile drew down into a frown.

Cassidy and Caroline quickly picked up on it. "Mom, you didn't happen to get us an autograph of hers?"

Miranda shot them a look. "What? Of her? I had no idea….seriously?"

"Can you get us one?"

"No," Miranda promptly said. "Of course not…that would be absurd." She made a noise of irritation in the back of her throat. "Now let me finish reading this."

Now it was Caroline who started giggling. "I thought it was trash, Mom, and now you're reading it?"

"We liked Andy, Mom, and we were sad too when she left. Can you please see if we can get her autograph?" Cassidy asked sincerely. "She's the only assistant you had that didn't tattle us out…and she did get us Harry Potter. I know you were mad when she left, but you said she is in Runway, so you guys must have made up."

Miranda had to control her breathing. _Yeah we made up_. "I understand that," she said, somehow managing an even tone. "But, she's in L.A., and I know she's really busy."

"But you'll try right?"

Caving in as always, Miranda sighed. "I'll try," she exhaled.

Both girls knew when their mother had said that, then it would happen.

Miranda knew you couldn't believe everything that you read, especially from garbage like that, but her heart broke all the same. It had only been a week since this photo of Andrea with this other female actress, one week after the two of them shared that night together. Were they already together then? If so, then she cheated with Miranda. That made her the other woman, and she didn't like that at all. She angrily snarled and balled up the paper in front of her and threw it in the trash.

Her chest heaved as she leaned back in her chair, ignoring the tears that fell across her cheeks. Determined not to be made a fool of, she snatched up the phone off of its place holder and began to dial Andrea's number.

…..

Andrea had been busy, busy to the point of exhaustion. She needed to stay that way, as it helped her to keep a certain someone from invading her thoughts at all minutes of everyday. It helped, but they still found its way there nonetheless.

She finally had a day to herself, and she now watched as the sun began to settle down across the ocean. Leaning back against her patio chair, she sipped at her glass of wine.

Trying to ignore how her heart felt heavy, she tried to think of something else… anyone else. The parties she had been attending helped, but it only distracted her for a few hours. She even had shared a kiss with another woman a few weeks back, but it served as only a reminder of who she really wanted, and who she knew would never ever have.

She softly set the glass on the coffee table in front of her and clenched the side of her head as tears suddenly found an exit and escaped her eyes. She rubbed the side of her face with frustration, knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could do for this lonely heart of hers which ached for only one person… who apparently had a heart of stone.

Feeling a little better after the second glass of wine, Andy received a text from her agent informing her that she got the lead in the new movie. She kind of already knew she would get it, since they came to her and wanted her. The only thing, and it was a big reason she didn't want to do this film, was that it was mostly going to be filmed in New York.

Sure she wanted to go home, yet New York hadn't been her home in a long time. And it pained her even more to go back there.

Blowing out a tired breath, she dropped the phone on the table beside her glass when it started to ring. Instantly she thought it was Cameron calling her, but the number wasn't hers. She hazily searched her brain and within seconds she registered whose number it was. Hell she knew that number by heart. It was Miranda's home number…..Miranda Priestly was calling her at eight thirty at night from her townhouse. It was much later in New York, so why in the hell was she calling her now?

Andy couldn't take another round with this woman; her heart still hadn't mended from the last time they talked. The coldness in Miranda's tone still scorched through Andy's entire body and she would not let this woman fuck with her heart, not again…..not ever again. So instead of answering it, she left it ringing and went inside the house to pour another glass of wine.

Miranda quietly rested the phone back on the receiver, ignoring the need to leave Andrea a voice mail. It was bad enough to hear her voice through the recording; it closed her throat off with bubbling emotions and she was sure she couldn't leave one even if she wanted too. She blew out a teary breath and shook her head, grateful that Andrea didn't answer, because what would she have told her anyways?

She stretched as she finally stood up and clicked off the lamp on her desk and padded up to her room, knowing deep down she was in for another restless night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"I just don't understand why someone would tell me to meet him at 7 p.m., and then they show up a good ten minutes after," Miranda complained, when the man she was supposed to be out on a date with now stood a few feet away.

Ben held off his smirk and raised an eyebrow. He had heard stories about the infamous ice queen, and he also knew he shouldn't have been late, but he couldn't avoid it. "I am only eight minutes late," he pointed out. "And please let me offer you my apologies."

"Eight minutes is still eight minutes of my precious time," she told him with a brief irritated growl, swirling her goblet of wine around in a manner like she was already getting bored.

"Yes, you're right," Ben agreed with playful obedient tone, touching at his heart in a mock form of penance.

Eying him curiously, Miranda contemplated even if he should sit down or not. She had to give it to him that he did look sincere, and the lightheartedness in his eyes showed that he wasn't at all rigid like most of the businessmen she had gone out with. He was indeed handsome, but he didn't look very old.

Finally, as if she figured she tortured him enough, she sighed. "Sit down," she ordered.

"Thank you," he replied and took a spot across from her. "So I see you ordered some wine."

Miranda stared at him evenly, taking in his features. She noticed right away there was no hint of grey showing, or wrinkles around his eyes, and she just had to know. "How old are you?"

"Wow straight to the point," he grinned. "How old do you think I am?" Ben countered with a devilishly charming leer.

She wanted to roll her eyes; she mastered that, and she once again sighed, telling the man she was not all fazed by him. He finally leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess I can't get anything past you. I am 29."

"Oh god," Miranda groaned, rubbing at her brow. _I can't believe this, and I fretted over Andrea's age._

Ben could see the woman's struggle, and on instinct he reached over and placed a caring hand over hers. Instantaneously Miranda yanked it away, and he held up his hand as an offering of peace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was just trying to tell you that to me…" he now pointed to himself. "I don't see it as an age thing. I have noticed you before, and I thought you were…are..." he amended quickly. "A very beautiful woman and I just wanted to get to know you better." He gathered a breath. "Plus, I know Angela, and I mentioned that I was very much interested in you, and well, she said she would set it up. If this not what you wanted…if I am just too young, I will leave now and you will not hear another word from me," he told her honestly.

Miranda wanted to tell him yes, tell him that there was no way this was going to work. Not when she was constantly thinking about her ex-assistant and wanting to take her in her arms and never let her go. But that was just a pipe dream, and she knew she would never know if this was even a possibility if she never tried. She finally sighed heavily and gave in. "Stay Ben, I would really like to get to know you better."

He smiled, and she had to admit he had a handsome smile. "Great, let's order, and then I have great seats at the movie theater."

"A movie?" Miranda questioned sharply, lifting an eyebrow. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to a movie. I guess that just showed her how young her date really was.

"Yeah, dinner and a move," he winked.

She smiled and slowly shook her head. "Okay, dinner and a movie it is."

…..

Ben offered his arm for Miranda to take as soon as they exited the car outside of the theater. "Would you like some popcorn or something?"

"Milk Duds actually sound good," Miranda mentioned, and tried to recall the last time she had those.

"God," he said, looking perplexed. "I forgot all about those." He patted her arm as soon as they entered the building. "I'll get those and a drink for you."

"Oh thanks, ah… water will be fine."

He handed her their tickets. "I hope this movie will be okay. Do you mind finding our seats while I get your snacks?"

"Yes I can mange," she replied. "And I hope it is good as well." She smiled and leaned closer to him, lowering her tone so that only he could hear. "Don't be too long now," she flirted, and then quickly walked away, which he admired by tipping his head to the side. Shaking away his lustful thoughts, he strolled toward the snack bar.

Miranda didn't have to wait long for her date to come back. She had to say he sure was efficient as he carefully handed her the Milk Duds. "There aren't too many people here."

"Let's hope it stays that way," he paused, looking toward the screen and watching the ads float across it.

Miranda followed his gaze, viewing the swirling dumb ads, and then the lights dimmed down and the green prompt for the following preview appeared. Then as if lightening had struck right at Miranda's heart, she was staring at her Andrea, up there on the big screen in all her splendor. So rugged in her western outfit, looking tough and so very sexy, and when she spoke with such strength and power, it about made her choke on her candy.

Hearing her cough, Ben gazed at her tenderly. "Hey, are you alright?"

She pressed a hand to her chest. "I'm fine," she squeaked but her eyes stayed glued to the large screen in front of her.

Holy hell this was just too much on her entire body seeing this woman like this up there looking like she was actually was looking right into her very soul. Andrea's sultry gaze shot straight to Miranda's core, making her instantly aroused. She had to thank god that this wasn't in 3D or she might have passed right out. Then suddenly she wheezed, finding it hard to breathe as she watched Andrea deeply kissing her co-star, and the teasing sight of a hot romantic bed scene showing Andrea's bare thigh caused Miranda's mouth to fall open, making her instantly drop her candy right on the hard floor. She was captivated by both the sight of that bare leg and the hungry kisses with her co-star that she felt the heat rise in her as she recalled all of those steamy kisses that she sampled first hand that night in New Mexico. She was so caught up in it she didn't realize that the chocolate hard caramel began to roll down the floor under the other seats.

Ben noticed and tried to stop them, but it was no use, so he tried to get her attention. He had never seen anyone in such a trance and he was beginning to worry. "Miranda," he hissed quietly. "What's going on?" he asked and when she didn't even answer him, he softly shook her. "God, don't tell me you're having some kind of stroke."

Miranda broke out of her trance after the preview ended. She felt sweat bead at her forehead and in her arm pits, and she desperately quieted her ragged breathing. "I'm fine," she gulped.

"Okay," Ben replied slowly, apprehensiveness filled his brow. "What happened there?"

"I …" she mentally chastised herself for getting so swept away. Closing her eyes, she tried again. "I don't know… I ….but I am fine now," she stammered weakly.

In that moment he actually dared to cover her hand again with his own, and then threaded their fingers together. "Is this okay?"

Miranda peered down at their hands. "It's fine." It was indeed fine, but that was all it was. It didn't do anything for her. In fact, it was nothing, she felt nothing at all…no spark, no warmth. It was nothing like when Andrea held her hand.

…

With the movie over, they fell silent until they reached the townhouse. Ben was really a gentleman and came around and opened the door for Miranda. "I had a great time tonight," he admitted with a sly smile.

"Yes, I say it went rather well," Miranda replied, yet she was eager to get inside and take a long hot bath.

Ben shuffled his feet a little and Miranda could tell he was nervous. "I would love to share lunch with you, I mean, do this again sometime." he said. "I mean, if that is agreeable with you."

"Actually, Ben…" She was going to tell him no….but it had been a pleasant evening, and why in the hell not go out with him again. "Sure, I would like that."

Surprised, Ben almost gasped. "Really?"

Miranda offered him a slight smile. "Sure." She even reached out and touched his hand, and once again it didn't elicit or trigger any kind of spark a within her.

Apparently that was Ben's cue and he gathered himself closer. "So, how about a goodnights kiss?"

"I am not opposed to it," Miranda pointed out, her face showing no emotion, even when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent his head and slipped his lips over her soft ones. She accepted the not so soft touch of lips against her own, and once again it did nothing, no spark, no warmth.

They pulled back, both mirroring pursed lips. "Oh," Miranda voiced, brow furrowed.

"Yeah," Ben's face almost looked like he was in pain. "I uh," he swallowed.

Miranda couldn't help it, she actually giggled, and he now even had an odder look on his face. She shook her head, and waved it off as she inhaled. "Hey don't worry about it, I get it." She patted his arm gently. "But thank you for a nice evening anyway."

"I'm sorry," he sighed with a frown.

"No…don't be sorry. It is what it is."

Ben smiled. "Goodnight Miranda." He turned to get inside his car, and then turned back. "For what it is worth, you are not what I expected, and I hope there is someone out there for you…you deserve to be happy."

Miranda felt her lips turn into a soft smile. "I believe that as well, and I know exactly who that is," she actually admitted, and blinked in shock to hear the words fall from out of her own mouth.

Ben held a hand over his heart. "Lucky guy," he winked, and then slowly sank back into his car and sped off.

Miranda watched his car until she no longer saw taillights. She peered up at the hazy night sky. "Oh Andrea, what have you done to me?" She blew out a sad tired breath and finally went inside.

…

Andy wanted to scream as she packed her luggage. She couldn't believe she would be in New York in less than eight hours, and she put off packing until the very last moment.

"Damn girl, you should have called me earlier," Lily sighed heavily and looked at the mess around Andy's room.

"I know, I just thought I could handle this."

"Why you even bothered to unpack at all is beyond me."

"Because I hate living out of a fucking suitcase," Andy heaved, shoving articles of clothing into her luggage.

"So," Lily began. "How do you feel about being back in the Big Apple?"

"I haven't had time to really feel anything at all."

Lily groaned. "Oh bullshit, I know better."

"Lily, don't start, I'm not in the mood." She wasn't lying either and the ache at her temples was only getting worse.

"So when will you be back here, I mean home?"

"Not sure, I know I have more promotions to do here."

"Oh that's right you have Ellen," Lily squealed with excitement. "Do you think I could tag along with you on that?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Lilly's high pitched voiced filled Andy's room and she cringed from it.

Andy held her head as she rolled her eyes, but tried to smile for her friend. "Shit, we really need to hurry; my car will be here to get me in less than an hour."

"Hey, are you really going to do Regis and Kelly?"

"I have no choice; I guess when you are a lead, it's part of your job," she murmured with a shrug.

"You are so lucky."

"Lucky?" Andy once again rolled her eyes. "I feel like I can't even breathe with how busy I am." She flopped herself on the bed and just wanted to close her eyes.

"Sooooo," Lily hesitated a moment then dropped down by her friend. "What is the deal between you and Cameron?"

Andy snorted a groan. "Nothing, we're just friends."

"I saw you two in the Enquirer, you know."

"Yeah, so?" Andy ran a hand through her hair.

"You know what everyone is saying, don't you?"

"I really don't care, and I promise I don't feel that way about her."

Lily waited a moment and then stood up and placed more articles of clothing in Andy's luggage. "Andy, when are you going to get back out there? I mean, ever since Nate left after the whole Paris thing, you just haven't been yourself. I mean, isn't it time? I just want you to be happy."

Andy knew why, her heart definitely knew, and she also knew she had to move on. "I will, and I will soon, and you know, maybe not Cameron, but I did get someone else's number the other night."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Who?"

Andy only winked. "I will tell you more when I know more."

Lily groaned with a pouty frown. "Oh come on, at least give me an initial so I can guess."

"Ok, it starts with an M," she blurted then cringed. "Did I say M…I meant a J."

Lily's forehead furrowed. "M and J are not even the same. Do you have two people that your are withholding from your friend?"

"No, I messed up, promise… just a slip of a tongue." Andy swallowed, and finally found the energy to get back up and start packing again.

"You better tell me soon," Lily countered.

"I will, I promise, but right now it's just a number from someone that is interested."

"I can tell that you are too, or you wouldn't have even mentioned it. Can you at least tell me if it's a male or female?"

Andy only winked at her friend and walked into the master bath to grab her toiletries. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said from the bathroom. She gazed at her reflection, and right away noticed how tired she looked, and immediately her thoughts drifted to Miranda. She now wished she had answered the phone that night. It had been killing her wondering what the other woman had wanted. _Probably something to do with how awful my photos shoot was_, Andy thought. She knew Runway's magazine was out with her on the cover. Her agent and her assistant had both told her it was a magnificent spread, but she knew Miranda better, and it probably wasn't good at all.

Plus she met up with someone she had not expected to see and they also raved over the issue of Runway with her in it. She felt flattered that it came from her, and she knew she should want to see it, but right now, she just didn't dare. Closing her eyes, Andy tried desperately to ignore the pain her heart and the real reason why she didn't want to see it, then sighed and went back to the task of packing for New York.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

"Miranda." Nigel swiftly entered her office, red book in hand. "I have the mock up for the next issue with Dior, and the 'Addict line'.

"Hmmm," she finally turned her face up to look at what he placed in front of her. Her eyes seemed far away, and the loud exhale of breath made Nigel's brow cave in bewilderment.

"I've already determined the list for both products." He gazed down at what he thought was really good work, and minutes ticked by before he started to wonder if his boss was okay. "Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"Any thoughts?" he added, after another bout of silence.

After another an entire minute more passed without Miranda saying anything, she finally drew in a large breath and blinked. "I suppose…" she started, and then faded off, groaning as she leaned back in the chair.

Nigel moved so he could stare down at her. "Okay that's it; let me have it."

Miranda wanted to groan again, and she desperately had the urge to slump her head back, but she remained poised. She glanced down at Nigel's piece, and then finally gazed at him. "It's nothing," she relayed to him, but her eyes still looked glazed over, like she was someplace else.

Nigel frowned, yet his eyes shined with enlightenment. "Did you know that she is here?"

Miranda lifted her gaze from the far wall back to her Art Director. "Who?"

"Oh you know whom I am referring to," he somewhat badgered with a smug smile and then continued. "She's here doing a new movie."

"Movie? Hmmm." She kept a straight face, even though inside she felt as if every single organ inside her was being ripped apart.

"Doing Regis and Kelly in a few days," Nigel remarked. "I talked to her yesterday. She is getting settled in her temporary apartment, and I might add that she sounds exhausted."

"Why do you feel like I need to know this?" she carefully hissed, tilting her head and eyeing him inquiringly with an arched brow.

He shook his head and sighed. "Because whether you want to admit it or not, deep down you know that you do," he breathed. "Hell, it's where you've been these last few weeks, heck even longer, even though you try to convince yourself otherwise."

Miranda regarded him for a minute and he waited as patiently as he could. "I don't know what to do," she actually admitted weakly. "I feel like I am stuck."

Nigel lifted a surprised brow. He could not believe what he was hearing. "Miranda, all you have to do is ask yourself…what is it that you want?"

She considered it as tears actually nipped in the forefront of her blue eyes. "I've been trying to tell myself that she's better off, that I am better off….but…." She faded out, and suddenly she stood from her desk and went to the window.

"But you're not," Nigel whispered, eyeing her keenly. "There has always been something between you two…hasn't there?"

Miranda turned back to him and her expression grew serious. "Yes….No, I don't know…and never like that." Her tone was firm, and then it suddenly softened. "And now it doesn't matter." Her voice now cracked. "Plus, I don't even know what to do or where to start."

Nigel blinked in shock; this was huge coming from Miranda. He opened his mouth to respond, and then pursed his lips in thought before he smiled. "I don't believe that the great Miranda Priestly doesn't know what to do," he snorted. "Oh please….that's like Andy Cohen not knowing what to do with a Housewife." He grinned, and mentally patted himself on the back for that one in spite of the scornful way she looked at him. "You know exactly what you should do; the question is, do you want it? And if you do, then do it, but if you do….this will be the only time I will say this and I will say this with conviction." He puffed up his chest. "Don't you dare pull her in and then drop her, because if that is the case, then you'd better just let her go."

Miranda faintly frowned. "Don't you know that's what I've been doing….trying desperately to let her go," she heaved, clicking her heel down with such force that Nigel thought her Prada heels were going to shatter from it.

"Then don't, do the opposite and be happy for once," he pointed out with a clever grin, then gathered his portfolio off of her desk and he peered up at her. "Let me know when you are ready to go over this." He waved it back and forth and then left.

Moments later Emily's skinned crawled. "Emily!" She knew that wasn't for her, so she just pointed across the way at the new girl.

"That's you!"

Christine jumped up with a pad and pen and scurried off toward Miranda. "Oh there you are. I was starting to think that you had forgotten your name," she spat.

"Sorry, Miranda, I came as soon as you called," the blonde cringed.

"I want to know what Andrea Sachs' schedule is…everything. All of her interviews, dinner dates and her on-set shooting schedule. I want to know all of the ins and outs when she is here in New York."

Frightened eyes finally looked up from her pad. "Andrea Sachs, the actress that was in our latest edition?"

Miranda eyed her like she couldn't believe that this girl had asked her that. Catching on to that look Christine just nodded. "Is there anywhere I can find this out at?"

Frustrated Miranda groaned as she waved her off. "Oh, go bore someone else with your questions."

All the poor girl could do was swallow and nod, and she didn't even get another breath in before she heard. "That's all."

…

Andrea awoke to the sound of sirens blaring in the streets below. She had to be to Regis and Kelly in just a matter of hours. It was still dark out, so she knew it was well before 6 a.m. She rubbed her face and the sleep from her eyes as she tried to get out of bed. "God this is too early." she griped. She hadn't been back to New York all that long, and she hadn't even had time to meet up with her good friend Doug, or even Nigel yet.

Starting this new film and promoting the other was getting to her. She was definitely due for a vacation after this was over. Her chest burned with the knowledge that just a few miles away, Miranda was probably already awake and ready to start her day, looking perky and perfect as ever.

…..

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Jolene emphasized, still looking down at her phone.

Andrea crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her as their car came to a halt. "Explain why it is necessary."

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" Obviously Andrea's personal assistant was more than a little exasperated with her stubbornness.

"Do I pay you to be this obtuse with me?"

Jolene nodded, still searching through her phone. "Yes, that was what you required during my interview."

Andy just huffed. "I don't remember that."

Jenifer tried not to sigh. "Oh let's just get this over with, then this afternoon you will be doing that fan event."

"No," Andy said flatly, refusing to be coerced into something she didn't want to do.

Jolene lifted an eyebrow toward her boss and actually looked up from her phone. "It wouldn't look good for you to miss your first fan event. Besides, your agent was adamant that I make sure you get there."

Andy made a weird noise in the back of her throat. "Fine, whatever," she growled. "But just so you know, I will be there for only as long as I need to be. Do I need to remind you this is my only day off? I mean, this is the only day I have before my tedious weeks of steady filming schedule before my next break."

Jolene smirked and slightly giggled. "Um, I am the one who does your scheduling, am I not?"

As soon as Andy rested her head back against the car's back seat, the driver finally got out of the car and opened their door. "It is time," Jolene said, and peeled out of the car. As soon as she got out, Andy took a moment to gather herself, then slipped on her shades even though it really wasn't bright outside in the early morning streets of New York. In fact, the sun was clearly hidden by the huge skyscrapers. Fans of hers knew she'd be there and they soon clamored around the building, while the security guards kept them at bay as they held out card stock pictures of her, screaming for an autograph. She sweetly signed a few before ducking inside the building to be escorted to her dressing room.

….

Hours later Andy found herself at the back of some restaurant. A makeup and hairstylist were redoing her hair and makeup, and she sipped on some sort of health shake. Grimacing she shot her assistant an odd look. "What is this?"

"Spinach, Mango, Banana thingy," she replied nonchalantly, still gazing down at the agenda on her phone. Jolene could feel Andy's dark eyes on her and finally lifted her gaze. "What?" she finally countered. "It's good for you."

"Well," Andy smacked her lips. "It's not really my cup of tea. Why can't I have a slice of yummy, cheesy, greasy pizza?" The brunette had a dreamy expression on her face. "New York's finest."

Jolene made a strange noise and rolled her eyes. "Because it is fattening, and you are doing a film, and the producer was adamant that you remain the size that you are right now."

Andy sighed. "I can eat the pizza, and you want to know why?"

"No." Jolene just looked back down at her phone.

Andy grumbled in irritation. "Because I workout. Remember Bruno, the personal trainer from hell?"

"Well good for you," Jolene rebutted with another eye roll.

"I'm gonna fire you," Andy threatened.

Jolene smiled. "You say that everyday, and yet here I remain." Just then her phone buzzed. "You have forty five minutes before your fans start arriving."

…..

"Miranda," Christine said brightly. "I just made arrangements for Cassidy and Caroline; they will be there on time."

Miranda gave her a strange look, so caught up in her meetings and her grueling schedule. Whatever it was, it must have slipped her mind. "In time for?"

"Yes. Do you recall I made arrangements for them to be at that fan signing thing that Andrea Sachs is doing."

Stunned, Miranda exhaled quietly as she checked her watch. "Is that today?" She couldn't believe how fast the days seemed to slip by. She wanted to see Andrea, and when she found out very little except for this fan event day. She was going to take her daughters there to get autographs, and it would be a perfect way to see her. She was also hoping to get a word with the younger woman.

Christine bit her lip, as she watched the myriad of emotions fall across Miranda's face. She waited, holding her breath, until Miranda spoke.

"Cancel everything else, and tell my daughters I will meet them there."

"Will do." Christine turned around and nearly ran right into Irv.

Irv loudly sighed. "What on earth are you trying to cancel again? More of my money going down the drain?" he fired.

Miranda was already standing, but she stood straighter so she really towered over the small man. "Irv?"

"Oh Miranda, don't act like you don't know why I am here."

"Again?" she snipped. "I guess you just can't stop yourself can you? I mean, I know I am wonderful, but I should start charging you to breathe the same air as me."

He glared and turned around to shut the doors firmly. "I'm just counting down the days."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "For?" She knew exactly what he was referring to, but she had to hassle him. "By the way, I was just leaving. So if you want an appointment, you will have to set that up with my assistant."

He just flopped into one of her chairs. "I am not going anywhere and either are you. I've been trying to have this meeting for over a week, so we are getting this done now."

Miranda clenched her teeth together, knowing how terrible his timing was. She couldn't help think that right now, karma was definitely playing a huge role.

…..

Running toward her car as swiftly as she could in her stilettos, Miranda huffed loudly once she slid into her well air conditioned car. New York was very muggy today, and she was sure her hair was paying the price. "How are we on time?" she clipped testily.

Roy merged into traffic, and gave her a look in his rear view mirror. "Not looking good, Miranda," he replied gently, giving her a remorseful smile.

Miranda groaned and decided to call her girls and then groaned even louder when neither of them answered.

"I bet that they are inside now, and they probably can't hear it," he offered carefully. "I'm sure they're okay."

"I am not worried for my daughters; they are more than capable of doing this," she heaved.

Roy lifted a questioning brow, and now was wondering why his boss seemed so agitated if she wasn't worried for her daughters, but he didn't dare ask. He just stepped harder on the accelerator, because after years of working for Miranda, he knew that look, and that look meant for him to hurry.

….

One by one Andrea would glance down at each and every professional head shot of her and inwardly sigh. A fake smile would grace her lips as she signed her name at the bottom of each one and made small talk with her fans. "Oh really?" she would answer sometimes, or opt for, "Oh you are so sweet." Or even go with the regular good old fashioned "Thank you."

Finally the crowd was thinning out and that's when her assistant whispered in her ear. "After you finish these, there is a certain fan that requires a moment of your personal time."

Andy's forehead furrowed and she gave her a strange look. "What?" she asked softly.

Jolene exhaled slowly. "They paid extra, lots extra, so I didn't think you would mind."

"Excuse me?" Andy said, refusing to let herself glare at her assistant.

"It'll take five minutes tops, and be grateful you have fans."

"Wait, we charge for this?" Her dark eyes now narrowed in on the young woman.

"Yes, and so does everyone else."

Andy paused and Jolene could see the muscle jumping in her jaw. "God, I've turned into one of those people," she muttered quietly, and suddenly the image of her leaving Miranda's car in Paris filled her mind.

"Come on, just sign the rest and meet me and your happy fan in the other room," Jolene said stubbornly.

Andy inhaled sharply, aggravation creased very unmistakably in her forehead, and it only made Jolene give her a satisfied smile. "I'm going to fire you," Andy hissed quietly, still smiling at a fan in front of her.

…..

As Andy finally walked away from her pleased fans, she was ushered into another room, and the tired lines etched around the brunette's eyes. She got the approval from her stylist that she still looked impeccable; she only placed a coat of lip gloss on her lips before she entered the room.

Her heart caught immediately once she noticed who was there waiting on her. "Caroline? Cassidy?" Andy noted with heat in her cheeks.

"Andy!" Both girls yelped in surprise and immediately flew to her side.

Quickly her assistant stood in front of Andrea, blocking the twins from reaching her. "Whoa, relax, and I asked you not to touch her," she expressed.

Andy was so shocked to see them that she opened her mouth, hesitated, and then closed it with a snap. Finally her brain stopped malfunctioning and she blinked. "What are you two doing here?' Then it occurred to her, that maybe if they were here then Miranda had to be close.

"Duh," Caroline quipped. "Like that isn't obvious."

Cassidy dipped her head and smiled. "This is soooooo awesome, and when Mom said she put you in Runway and then she didn't get us an autograph we were so mad, so…" she shrugged. "Here we are," she rambled. "God everyone at school is going to be sooooo jealous."

Andy was still taken aback from seeing them there. "Are you guys for real?" She slightly shook her head as if she was clearing out debris that suddenly clouded her vision.

They both had a matching expression of humor. "Of course," they both said.

Andy exhaled and decided to treat them like the fans they were, and not the daughters of the woman she secretly loved. "So," she turned to Caroline first. "So Caroline, how are things with you?"

Caroline's eyes went wide, and her face paled. "Oh my god," she fanned herself with her hand. "How did you know it was me?"

Andy inwardly grinned. There was no way she was going to give her secret away, knowing which girl was which. "Because," she drawled and gave a playful wink. "I am Andy Sachs and I know everything."

Cassidy snorted. "Well you did get us Harry Potter, so I think you are right." She then held up a copy of Runway, and instantly Andy realized it was the issue her face on the cover. "So will you sign my copy of Runway?"

"Of course." Andy quickly signed it, and then signed the one that Caroline held out for her.

"This is now my favorite copy of the magazine ever," Caroline said with a huge smile.

"Loved the interview by the way," Cassidy mentioned casually. "And the pics in the centerfold… wow you looked really beautiful."

"Oh uh…well….." Andy didn't know what to say, and found she was blushing. "I uh, actually I haven't seen them yet, but thank you."

Cassidy blinked. "But why? I mean Mom did a wonderful job."

Caroline snorted. "Mom always does, but she's right, it was really spectacular, you should see it." She quickly opened up the magazine to the center of it.

Andy glanced at it, and for some reason it made her stomach flop knowing what happened that day and she suddenly got ill. She ran a hand over her brow and took a weary step back. Jolene noticed and gave the girls a sorrowful expression.

"It's time you guys left; Andrea here has a prior commitment that she needs to get ready for."

"Aw man," Caroline voiced with a frown.

"Sorry girls." Jolene began to lead them out of the room.

"Can we at least get a hug and photo first?" Cassidy asked.

Andy swallowed the bile that seemed to fill her throat. "Sure," she agreed, holding out her arms.

As soon as Cassidy slid into them she hugged her tight and then whispered in Andy's ear. "Just wanted you to know that Mom has never been the same since you left."

Startled, Andy pulled back and gazed into her eyes, eyes in which reminded her of Miranda's. "What are saying?"

Cassidy shrugged. "I'm saying that Mom mi…" she didn't get to finish because Caroline was pushing her to the side so she could wrap her up in a huge hug.

They quickly took a photo of them together, Andy squished in-between them, before Jolene pushed them out of the door. She was back before Andy could even gather a thought. "I have a car waiting; let's get you out of here."

Andy was so grateful to be out of that stuffy building and to be on her way home. She was worn-out, and she just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. She desperately wanted to know what Cassidy was going to tell her, then tears found their way to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. It was probably for the better she didn't know. Stepping out onto the busy streets of Manhattan, her heart unexpectedly stuttered with a sliver of pain, and she clutched at her chest in an attempt to relieve the ache. Grimacing, she found herself looking up from the sidewalk. She glanced across the street and as soon as she did she wished to god she hadn't, because right then and there, like a page out of her own fantasy, stood the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was staring right back at her.

All of a sudden it seemed that Andy forgot to breathe as a soft smile bowed Miranda's perfect pink lips, her eyes shining in happy gratification that seemed as though it was directed right at her, and straight into her heart. Sucking in a deep breath, she found the last bit of strength in her body so she didn't topple right over there on the busy street.

Instead she held it together and arrogantly held her head high, throwing her best glare right at her former employer, but only for a second before she gracefully slipped on her black shades like she was fucking Marilyn Monroe and then slid into the backseat of her limo. She even held it together when the older woman slightly waved at her, a characteristic Andrea herself was sure she had never seen before. She swallowed tightly, ignoring the tears behind her sunglasses and the woman across the street who had broken her heart only weeks before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

Disappointed and a little in shock from what she had just witnessed, Miranda turned back toward the front where she had left the car. She stood there mentally going over what just had happened. She had tried to get there in time to talk to Andrea, but with Irv showing up at the last minute and with the busy streets of Manhattan, she fell short. Miranda had even ran inside the restaurant hoping to see Andrea before she left, and she never ran anywhere in heels. The twins called just minutes before she arrived to let her know that they just finished with Andy and that they were wondering where she was. Missing the brunette by only seconds, she rushed to the street, where the reluctant waiter finally clued her in to where she had gone.

Standing on the busy street, Miranda frantically searched down the road, and when she didn't spot Andy anywhere she moved her search to the other side. Then suddenly she spotted her moving across the sidewalk just ahead of the large black limo. She was staring at the reason why her heart was so twisted up. Trying to swallow, trying to get her feet to move, and trying to gather a breath, she stood frozen to her spot. Just when she thought she had all three, she finally started to move and began to cross the street, when brown eyes found her blue ones.

Unbeknownst to her, she stopped in her tracks and softly smiled at the beautiful woman, who was a vision that caused her entire body to falter by just looking at her. Then Andrea's hard gaze suddenly pierced her heart, making her stomach tumble with a bout of nausea. She should have known… did she honestly think she would welcome her with open arms and a happy beautiful smile? So then why in the hell was her hand in the air waving at her like some kind of lovesick puppy?

"God," she groaned, watching as Andy arrogantly slipped on her sunglasses and disappeared in her car. She thought about rushing over and demanding that she speak with her, but this was humiliating enough, and she read the message loud and clear.

"Mom?" Came a familiar voice behind her.

Miranda felt the heat flush in her cheeks as she turned around to see Cassidy and Caroline looking at her oddly.

"Bobbsies," Miranda greeted finally after a beat.

"What are you doing out here on the street?"

"I uh," she started, and then stopped. Closing her eyes, she shook her head and tried again. "I was looking for you, actually."

Caroline slowly shook her own head. "Oh really? Cause you blew right past us in the restaurant."

Busted, Miranda cringed and rubbed her forehead. "Come on, let's get Roy here and go home."

"You wanted to see her, didn't you?" Cassidy asked, her voice a little timid. "You can tell us, Mom."

Miranda didn't want to go into this with her children, especially here on the busy street with the paparazzi close by. "I'm serious, let this go for now," she bit, and both girls knew that glare very well.

Cassidy dropped it until Roy got there with the car, but as soon as they were in the quiet confines of the backseat, she began again. "Spit it out, Mom."

"Cassidy, please, I am not in the mood," she grouched.

"Fine, but it is written all over your face."

Miranda squeezed her eyes shut behind the dark shades of her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses and turned her head toward the window, ignoring her daughter's comment. "Did you know that Andy hasn't seen her issue of Runway?" Cassidy continued.

That got Miranda's attention. "What? Why not?" she spat, and both Cassidy and Caroline smiled.

Cassidy shrugged. "Beats me. You know what you should do?"

Miranda sighed in defeat. "No, what should I do?"

"Send her one of those special copies."

"Special copies?"

"Yes, come on; I've heard you have done that before. I mean, I think you have."

"And why would I do that?" Miranda quipped.

Cassidy's smile grew, and Caroline giggled. "Because duh Mom, you LIKE her."

Miranda felt her heart sink. Her daughters were too smart for their own damn good, but they did have a good idea. "Oh you think, huh," she went with, keeping her expression void of any emotions.

"Look at this," Caroline said, changing the subject. She held out her phone for her mother to see. Miranda had to pull off her sunglasses so she could see the picture on her daughter's screen better.

The image was of Andrea with her arms around each of her daughters. It really was a striking picture of them, and once again she found her fingernail tracing the area of Andrea's face. "Very beautiful," she said quietly.

Shocked, both Caroline and Cassidy stared at her, not even sure that they have ever witnessed their mother like this. "Go after her Mom; talk to her."

Not even sure which of the twins had made that comment Miranda didn't lift her gaze from the picture on Caroline's phone. "That's not possible," she muttered flatly. "She doesn't even want to see me, let alone talk to me."

"Have you even tried?"

Miranda snorted softly, and her Bobbsies were right… she really hadn't tried. "Let's have dinner; you leave that to me." She smiled at them, and then carefully handed Caroline her phone back. "But I will give you this; you did give me a great idea."

Miranda only could laugh when their daughters high fived each other.

….

Jolene cleared her throat. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?" she asked, still looking down at her phone.

Andy shook her head. "I'm not hungry." At that point, she expected Jolene to tell her she needed to eat. She didn't even want pizza, and that in itself pissed her off. _Damn Miranda…what the hell did you do to me?_ Andy had been fine, at least that was what she had been telling herself, and then she had seen her on the street yesterday. Now she was still beside herself, and literally annoyed by her former employer.

However, even as she sipped on the herbal tea she selected, she noticed it didn't taste as it should, and she wrinkled her nose after sipping it. She growled, placing it ahead of her as she laid her head back against her hair and makeup chair.

Andy's eyes had just slipped shut when she heard a knock on the dressing room door. Jolene opened the door, and a man walked in carrying a very huge bouquet of the most beautiful large stem red roses she had ever seen, followed by another man holding an ivory box with a matching red bow.

"Delivery for a Ms. Sachs."

"That would be me," Andy sighed, and Jolene quickly signed it.

Andy finally became aware of the scrutiny and realized then that one of the two men had not left yet. She lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze squarely. "You can leave now!"

"I cannot, not until I receive an answer from you," the man responded directly.

Letting out an exasperated groan, Andy lolled her head back in her chair. "God, what the hell is this about?"

The man swallowed, and then nodded regretfully. "I am sorry, but I was left with explicit instructions."

"Okay," Andy drawled, and then suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Wait a second; how in the hell did you get in here?"

"I had a pass." He handed it to her and watched how her eyebrow arched irately as she gazed down at the form. It still didn't make a whole lot of sense to her, so she decided to get up and open the box. She was about to lift the bow when she noticed the card.

As soon as she cleared the envelope the handwriting on the card was so familiar that it made her breath catch and her heart rate accelerate at an aching speed. She automatically raised a hand to it, and tried to rub the pain away.

_Andrea,_

_I wanted you to have the number 1 print of the very beautiful issue that you graciously did for us. It turned out better than even I could have ever expected. I want to thank you again for it, and for letting us be the one to give you your very first interview. It meant a lot to everyone here at Runway, and especially to me. I would really appreciate a moment of your time so I could thank you properly, among other things. I know you are busy, but please accept a dinner invitation with me as soon as you are available._

_Please inform the messenger what you decide._

_Miranda_

Andy clenched her teeth together and her mind quickly went to wondering what Miranda was up to. Instantly she crumpled up the card in her hand as she glared at the beautiful flowers. "What the hell," she uttered under her breath.

"You okay?" Jolene asked, noticing how distraught Andy was.

Andy just pushed past her assistant to where the man waited. "Tell her to fuck off and leave me alone." She turned back and took her spot in the chair, then noticed the man starting to leave. "Hey where are you going?" she snapped.

The man gulped and turned back toward her. "Excuse me?"

"Take that shit with you, and make sure she gets them."

The man gathered the roses, but was having a hard time trying to get the box in his hand, since his partner had left.

Andy groaned and yanked the box from his grip before he dropped it. "This is mine," she spat, taking the ivory box from the man. "But take the flowers back to her."

The man nodded and quickly left. Jolene's lips pursed and her eyes were wide in shock at seeing her boss act that way.

Andy only groaned again. "Don't you dare. I meant it I will fucking fire you!"

Jolene had never seen Andy in such a mood before now, and this time she really knew her job was on the line, so she didn't say one damn word.

….

Miranda felt the melancholy in her chest, and no matter how hard she tried to drown herself in work, her thoughts seemed to fall upon that certain someone. She couldn't help but wonder if Andrea had received her gift, and was anxious to find out if she would accept her dinner invitation. Just as a smile fell across her lips, a man with a large arrangement of roses walked into her office. Dread filled her heart as the man she hired shook his head at her.

"She said um… no," his terrified eyes were downcast.

"Oh?"

The man swallowed and instantly Miranda knew that Andrea had said more than that. "I see," she muttered, and the man hadn't left yet, so she rolled her eyes. "That's all."

Moments later Nigel came strutting into her office and blinked when he saw the gorgeous flowers on her desk. "Oh I see someone got flowers; they are beautiful, Miranda. So who is the lucky man?" he teased.

Miranda tossed him a death glare and it made him have trouble swallowing. "They aren't for me," she fired angrily.

Nigel's teeth showed in a cringe. "Oh," was all he dared to say and as he came closer, he notice the card with Andrea's name on it. _Oh shit, this isn't good at all._

Miranda rocked back into the chair and collapsed both hands over her face. "I tried Nigel; she hates me," she mumbled into her hands. "And she should, with what I did to her…. what the hell did I expect?"

"Did you really try to get back in her good gracious with measly flowers?"

Her hands fell away from her face and she stared at him with an unusual expression. "Not just flowers, I sent her a copy of Runway." She noticed that he was going to cut her off with an obnoxious comment, so she held up her hand to stop him. "The first print… issue number 1."

Immediately Nigel's brows rose in surprise. There were only two other people that had ever been given a number 1 issue of Runway, and one of them was no other than Princess Dianna. This was huge, and he knew what hoops Miranda had to go thorough to do that.

"Oh well uh, that's….wow," he managed to utter. He saw the sadness crease around Miranda's eyes and sighed. "Did she send it back too?"

Miranda slowly shook her head, and Nigel sort of smiled. "Well that's a start," he tried.

"She probably tossed it into the trash," she said, feeling hopeless.

"I seriously doubt that Six would do that," he replied honestly.

"I should just …" Before she could finish that thought, Nigel interrupted her.

"I have an idea," he grinned. "I'll let you know everything by tomorrow," he said, and then was out of her office before she could even give him an answer.

Miranda sighed, and even though she desperately wanted to rest her tired head on her desk like she was back in third grade and take a nap, she didn't. Instead she went with the next best thing since she never drank at work. "Emily!" she hollered.

"Yes Miranda," Emily answered, as soon as she was inside Miranda's office.

She pointed to the flowers on her desk. "Get rid of those…that's all."

…..

Andrea finished the day's shooting schedule, and she almost thought she was about to get fired due to spacing out during scenes. Her head was in the clouds, and she knew that she needed to get her shit together and get Miranda out of her mind. She flopped down on the sofa in her dressing room, too tired at the moment to move. She desperately tried not to think about what Miranda was up to, and why on earth she would even want to have dinner with her. It just didn't make any sense, so she grabbed her phone and was about to call her and ask 'what the hell?' She quickly came to her senses…She_ hurt me…she kicked me out of her bed, out of her room. Told me that night was a mistake and lied to me, and got my hopes up. No no, no more…she will only do it again._

Fighting back tears, she didn't really think and just went to her contact list and ran a finger over Miranda's personal cell phone number. Pressing down, she selected the option to block the number from calling her, and then on impulse she quickly deleted it from her phone. She never wanted to be tempted to call that woman ever again. She blew out a breath and stood to leave when her phone started to ring. Recognizing the number, she smiled. "Hello," she replied simply.

"Ah chéri Andrea…I am so glad that you answered. I am in town and how about we get ourselves a little eaten…I mean dinner?"

Andrea giggled, listening to the other woman's take on English. "I would love that," she answered, and really was happy to go do something and get her mind away from her ex-boss.

"Oh good, so can you be ready soon? Or would another night be better?"

"Tonight would be great."

"Good good, I will pick you up say….. in an hour?"

"I will be ready," Andy voiced. "Here let me give you the address to my apartment."

…..

Andy glanced up at the sound of her downstairs door being rang. "Oh," she said, and ran across the apartment to answer it. "Hi, I'll be right down."

"I can come up to get you Andrea."

A smile graced Andy's lips. "That's ok, I'm ready I will be right there."

Miranda was on her way home from work, and once again she fretted with seeing another image of a woman that looked just like Andrea. "Damn it," she hissed quietly. She tore her eyes away, only to come back to the girl on the street she was looking at seconds before. Her forehead creased as she narrowed in. "No fucking way," she muttered.

She blinked and blinked again once she spotted the one person in her life that she utterly could not stand was there on the street as well. "What the hell? Why is she here?" Then as she gazed at the bitch woman walking toward the mystery woman she finally realized that it was indeed Andrea… her Andrea… there on the street with the other woman. Then suddenly they were embracing and those weren't air kisses to her cheek, they were honest to god real.

Fists clenched, all Miranda could do was stare, unaware of the tears falling down her cheeks. She noticed the happy smile on the younger woman's perfect pouty lips, and she could tell from the body language that the fucking bitch must have paid her compliment. Then a third fucking kiss to her lips, it was chaste, but it killed Miranda to see it. "This isn't happening, this isn't real….it' s all a bad bad dreadful dream," she huffed, ignoring the tightness in her chest that let her know it wasn't a dream….it was very very real.

The car slowed and she watched as her nemesis opened the car door for her Andrea and then gradually followed her into the vehicle. She desperately wanted to tell Roy to follow that car and find out where they were going…but then again, what right did she have?


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Emily thought that eventually she wouldn't have to be Miranda's assistant, which is why she did her very best to train the second assistants. She thought she had found her replacement in Andrea Sachs, but she was too damn good at her job, in fact she replaced herself. Now it had been three more years and she was still Miranda's assistant, because Andrea Sachs still was too fucking bloody good at her job. Assistant after assistant graced the office of Runway, and Emily still was no closer to a promotion. Today she was ready to walk out on her job as Miranda tore off everyone's heads worse than ever before.

"Oh I love my job," she whimpered, as she rescheduled Miranda's appointments for the third time that day. She felt a little better after seeing Jocelyn run out of the editor's office crying, but only a little.

Nigel strutted by her desk, clearly unaware of the warpath his boss was on, only to get stopped by a very persistent red headed Brit. "No, she was adamant that no one would interrupt her, and that she was to be left alone, do not, I repeat, do not go in there."

The corner of Nigel's lip turned up into a pleased grin. "Trust me, she is going to want to hear this."

Emily moved out of his way. "Fine, it's your funeral."

Nigel kept his grin as her sauntered into Miranda's office, and right away noticed she didn't even look up to see who entered the room. "No no, not now," she tossed with a wave of her finger. "Just go!" she spat, without bothering to look up.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Soooooo you don't want to talk about Guest of Guest Gala, on Saturday night?"

"I already told you that I am not going," she seethed, still not looking up at him, too engrossed in her work. "So do you mind? I really have a lot of work to do."

"I think you should make an appearance, and I have the perfect dress for you to wear that evening." Still Miranda hadn't bothered to look up at her art director. "No," was all she voiced.

He smirked and took a step closer. "Trust me Miranda, you will want to go, heck even if it's just to see my date."

"I don't care, and shut the door when you leave," she spat more harshly, getting annoyed every second Nigel stayed in her office. Ever since she witnessed Andrea with that woman on the street the other night she really wasn't in the mood for anything. She had even barked at her neighbor for walking down her sidewalk, in spite of the fact that he had as much right to be there as she did.

Nigel exhaled harshly and made a ticking noise in the back of his throat as he shook his head at the woman. "Miranda, seriously, you will want to meet my date."

"Nigel," Miranda finally huffed, yanking her glasses off of her nose to glare at the man. "I don't care."

Nigel only deepened his smile. "Yes you do, because my date is none other than Ms. Andrea Sachs herself."

Miranda wanted to swallow, but for some reason it seemed she was incapable of doing so. "Excuse me?"

"I know; can you believe it? I am going to be the talk of the town," he mocked with an airily flare.

"Why?" she began, and her glare hardened. "I mean….why isn't she going with Miss. Pepé Le Pew?" she drawled out dramatically.

Nigel's brow squished in disbelief. "What the….why in the world would she go with…?" Confusion mixed behind his eyeglasses. "Are you referring to Jacqueline? And why would she go with her?"

Miranda pinched at the bridge of her nose. "Because… and I just don't want to go."

"Do you know what I had to do to get her to go with me? I begged, and I never beg." Miranda gave him a knowing look, and he giggled. "Ok, that one time, but he was totally worth it."

"Uh huh," she sighed, and leaned back in her chair. The arm of her glasses slipped into her mouth and instantly she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Perfect opportunity to talk to her," he mentioned, toying with some kind of decoration on Miranda's desk.

"It is too late," she affirmed.

"Never too late, I say. So, I think you should arrive around eight thirty; that gives us enough time to rub shoulders for a few before your grand entrance."

Miranda softly snorted. "She will not talk to me, and I won't cause a scene."

"Trust me, just be you, but a softer you, and try, try to bring you're 'A' game," he teased.

A dim smile graced her lips. "My 'A' game?"

"Yes your 'A' game," he said to her casually strolling out of her office. He hesitated a second and turned back around. "I'd better see you there Miranda, even though I…" He emphasized on the I part, eyeing her dramatically. "Will be going there with the most beautiful woman on my arm, BUT…. if all goes as planned, you will hopefully leave with her," he winked and strutted out of her office.

Miranda chest suddenly retched and she tried to sigh away the ache. "Do I even have an 'A' game?" she muttered to herself, feeling somewhat lost for the first time in a really long time.

….

"Thank you." Andy accepted the glass of champagne graciously, smiling at her date "I still can't believe I agreed to this," she told him quietly.

"Oh, trust me girlfriend; you will thank me later," he brazenly winked at her and sipped on his own flute. "Oh look it is Diane Von Furstenberg," he said with a perfect accent.

Andy watched as Diane dipped her head elegantly at each introduction and soon she was walking toward her, and Andy wasn't sure she was ready for this. The last time she had seen this woman was when she was with Miranda, when she was still her assistant.

Nigel picked up on her uneasiness. "What's the matter?"

"I just, I don't," she fretted with apprehension. "I don't feel like I belong here," she whispered.

Absurdity was evident in Nigel's brow. "O.M.G seriously? You are a goddamn bone-fide star. If you don't belong here, then none of us do."

"Fine," Andrea said reluctantly, and began to follow Nigel, when a warm hand fell across her hip and suddenly stopped her. "What is a girl like you…. doing at a place like this?" The voice next to her ear was sort of a warm purr that seemed to flash all the way through Andy's body, making her breath catch.

"Oh crap!" Andy responded, uneasiness edged in her voice. "I'm busted, aren't I?"

"Oh my chéri, why did you inform me you couldn't come with me, but yet here you are?" Jacqueline husked smoothly, raising her sultry gaze up to meet Andy's.

"I'm sorry," Andy mumbled. "I really had no intention of coming tonight, but I should have told you I was coming, but I've been so busy, and I know that you are as well. You see Nigel, basically begged me to…" she was rambling, and then suddenly was silenced when Jacqueline pressed a perfect red nail to her lips.

"Shhhh, Je t'adore Andrea." The woman shook her head. "It is all good, I completely understand."

Andrea blinked, apparently not sure what to do and even blinked again when the woman slid her arms around her neck and pulled her down for a soft kiss. "Back off, she's my date," Nigel hissed.

"Ah come on now, it was just a simple kiss. A beautiful woman should be kissed." She then winked at Andrea. "I'll be right back." She kissed her check again, and Andy couldn't hold off her smirk at the look on Nigel's face as he continued to glare at Jacqueline.

"What?" She shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"You know what, and you know that she is bad news," he warned.

She was just in the middle of rolling her eyes when unexpectedly the room got hotter and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Swiftly all heads in the area turned and somehow deep down she knew who it was that surprisingly decided to grace the party with her presence.

"Oh god," Andy spewed, still afraid to even look up. She watched Nigel's knowing smile, and right away she knew that he fucking did this, so she slung her arm back and punched his shoulder hard. "You asshole, you said she wasn't going to be here."

"OW," he mouthed, rubbing his arm. "Did I say that?" he mocked in a very frilly voice.

"I hate you," Andy heaved, still afraid to look over at the woman who apparently now owned the room.

"Just talk to her."

Andy glared. "You know what she did. Why would I even look at her, let alone talk to her?" Then she waved her hand in the air before he even could get a word out. "What the hell? Why does she even want to? God that woman doesn't make even fucking sense," Andy exhaled sharply, trying to disregard the anxiousness in her chest.

"Maybe she has realized that…" He tried, but Andy wasn't having it.

"No!" She slammed her hand up to his face to render him speechless. "It's all bullshit and lies, and I am not staying here." She turned to leave setting what remained of her champagne down on a nearby table. Unaware of her own action, she looked up at the entrance, and instantly her heart slammed right up her throat as she found herself staring right at Miranda, startled when she saw the woman who held that very heart was looking right back at her. Miranda's fiery gaze seemed to penetrate Andy, and for a minute she was sure she had forgotten how to breathe. For a brief moment, Andy drank her in, absorbing that gaze into herself, and when blue eyes seemed to shine with delight, Andy despised it, and that got her moving again. She knew that going out the front she would be caught, so she quickly darted out the side of the large room and headed for the only place available to her…the elevators.

Miranda let her breath out slowly as she watched Andrea try to escape after seeing her. It pained her to know that the woman she wanted to be near more than anything didn't want anything to do with her. She moved to catch up with the younger woman, only to be held up by a throng of people.

As soon as she could, she whisked by them, trying her best to come up with why she needed to go, especially since she just had arrived. She pressed the button to the elevator insistently over and over, and once it opened she didn't even hesitate to guess what floor that Andrea must be on, because deep in her heart she knew.

It seemed like only seconds when the elevator opened at the top floor, and then she had to walk a few feet to the doors to the roof. She inhaled a large breath, squared her shoulders, and tried to remember to bring her 'A' game.

Miranda knew that no one else was on the roof, and she could tell that Andrea had not heard her arrive. The brunette was standing in the clear night's sky, looking strikingly beautiful as ever as she gazed out over the city below. The sight of Andrea had frozen her in her tracks, and she drank her in. It still baffled her to no end at what she felt for this woman, and for long moments Miranda paused where she was. One of her hands rested on the rough railing holding her up as she absorbed that vision of Andrea, permanently imprinting it to her memory. This was the woman she now knew without a doubt that she wanted desperately, and she was going to do anything to get her. With effort, she gathered her courage and started to walk closer to the younger woman.

The slight clack of her Prada heels warned Andy of Miranda's arrival, and she quickly straightened, her head turning alertly. Miranda saw her dark brown eyes widen in the moonlight and immediately noticed the way Andrea momentarily closed her eyes and grimaced when recognized who it was.

"What the hell, Miranda? Are you here to antagonize me some more, since last time wasn't enough?" she fired, without any regard to the venom in her tone. "I was told you wouldn't be here tonight, and…oh fuck this, I am leaving." She made a motion toward the doors, but froze when Miranda reached out and grasped her wrist with a gentle hand.

"No, please," Miranda pleaded softly. "Please don't leave…. I need to talk with you." Carefully she removed her hand, even though her body screamed with that spark, that warmth, and she never wanted to let go, even as Andrea looked at her furiously.

"I don't think so; I don't need to hear it," Andy fumed, even though her heart was beating so hard with excitement at seeing this woman standing so close to her. "I think we said all that needed to be said. In fact, what the hell are you even doing here?"

"I was invited," Miranda stated, and realized that was a bad move seeing the other woman's nostrils flare in anger. "But," she emphasized. "The roof, well that's easy. I saw you head up here and I wanted to see you."

Andy exhaled, narrowing her brown eyes. "Why? I never said a word; I never came after you. You said it was a mistake, so again, why are you here? Unless you just want to be a ruthless bitch and tell me again how silly and stupid I am," she vented, and then added. "Oh better not forget fat."

"I know I said those things, and I am so sorry. I never meant them." The distain she saw in Andy's eyes made her flinch in distress, but she trudged on.

"What the hell is your game, Miranda? You only tell someone you're sorry when it suits you or when you need something. You don't ever mean it."

"Not this time," Miranda said honestly. Her voice was soft and sincere and right away she could see the change in Andy's demeanor, as if she was suddenly intrigued.

She took a deep breath and swallowed before continuing. "I admit I am not good at this," she said abruptly, her eyes now shining with unshed tears. "That night…" She began in a choked whisper, then stopped, paused, and then started again. "Your life, this life you have made for yourself, I didn't want to mess that up, I still don't…you deserve so much more."

"Then why are you here?" Andrea noticed the tender look on Miranda's face, and deep in her heart she decided she couldn't handle it. "You know what? You coming up here was a mistake, and this is going to be the last time that I ever want to see you, are we clear? You have your life, I have mine. And there is no reason for our paths to cross ever again."

Miranda's lips twisted in scared realization that she was about to lose her. God damn it, where was that 'A' game of hers. "No reason? Hmmmm… am I the only one that can't get that night out of my head?"

Andy's breath suddenly caught. "Don't you dare." Her voice was breaking. "You called it a mistake." Fighting back her tears, she exhaled harshly through her nostrils. "Don't you dare," she repeated, in a mere whisper.

"It was a hell of a lot more than that, and you and I both know it. I know I told you it was a mistake, because you were right, I was scared, and that's why I was so callous to you." Miranda's voice slightly trembled. "I wanted to stay away from you, but I can no longer do that."

"You…" A lonely tear that Andy tried to hold back finally slipped from her eye, and she shook her head as she swiped at it angrily. "I don't know what you want this time, but I am not buying any of this." Again she went to brush by the other woman, but Miranda quickly stood in front of her.

"You can do anything, right? So please, can you try and give me this?"

Andy's brow lowered in defense and she pushed away from Miranda. "Give you what?"

"That night," Miranda tried again. Inhaling a deep breath, she searched deep inside herself, trying to find the words. _Be honest_. She momentarily closed her eyes and got her rapid beating heart to settle somewhat. She then returned her gaze right into Andy's dark eyes, and ignored it when a tiny tear fell from her blue ones.

"Andrea, I loved feeling your heartbeat beside mine." She pressed her fingers against her own heart and rubbed it slightly. "It surprised me that we were in sync, even though deep down it shouldn't have. Do you know how long I've wanted it?" She inhaled a shaky breath. "Watching you….fantasizing about you… wondering what it would be like?"

"Miranda, please don't," Andy cried. Her tears fell harder now and she sniffed, wiping them away.

"Even when I wasn't with you, I would picture you in my mind. Your skin, your ….your eyes. Those lips, god your lips," she husked in an unsteady whisper.

"I can't do this. I can't…and I won't." Andy tried to slip past Miranda again, but the older woman quickly snatched her hand, and there it was again. That spark, the warmth of her touch that Miranda thirsted for. "You drive me crazy, Andrea, and being a fool that day is one of my biggest regrets. That night wasn't a mistake. It was real."

"That's your story now?" Andy's defense was crumbling by the second. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever predicted this, predicted seeing Miranda like this, and saying all this to her. The sincerity in Miranda's eyes made Andy's breath shudder.

"It's the truth, we are magnetic, Andrea, hell it's electric. You know as well as I…that we felt it early on. And I fought it, god I fought it. Right before you left me it was getting harder to leave the room when you were in it. Then I would hear your voice, even when you weren't there," she breathed, teary emotions clouding her blue eyes. "And now I feel your skin; I smell your damn perfume everywhere. I know I don't deserve you, but…" her voice now cracked, her emotions getting the better of her, and she blinked away her own tears.

"That is your opinion," Andy said faintly.

Confusion filled Miranda's brow, not knowing or believing what she heard. "What?" she barely whispered, and her breath suddenly caught in her chest once she felt that perfect familiar soft hand cup her cheek, and more tears slid down her cheek. She tried to keep a steady breath as she felt Andrea's thumb brush them away.

Andy inhaled a shaky mouthful of air and then slowly let it out. "I play it over and over in my head as well, that night especially. I think about us, I think about me and you… all the times I would feel that pull toward you, just to have you push me away. Then New Mexico happened, and I was like we can do this….there is nothing between us this time. No husband, no boyfriend, no working relationship….then you once again pushed me away, and in the harshest way I might add," Andy cried. "I can't and I won't go through that again."

"Andrea, I was worried what this would do to your career… what it still could do."

Andy firmly shook her head, her bottom lip quivering in a sobbing breath. "Admit it; you were just looking out for yourself."

"Not really, that was just my excuse. I am old enough to be your mother. And the woman thing? Come on…. you know what they would all say. What the press would say in page six."

"Do you think that I would even care? I would smile and say it would be you and me against the damn world, but now I just don't think I can trust you."

"I understand, and I get that now. Please just tell me yes. Please find it in you to forgive my foolishness, and I swear to you that you would be my everything. Do you understand? Hell, it seems you already are. It just took me awhile to get over my stubborn pride and accept it."

After a beat Andrea said the only thing she could say. "No," she replied, her voice unsteady.

Miranda closed her eyes, bowing her head in defeat. She felt her heart crumbling in her chest as more tears fell, when all of a sudden she felt a touch to her brow from Andy's. She opened her eyes to see the younger woman's own eyes closed, as she breathed in deeply of Andrea's wonderful scent. _So is this really a yes? _A glimmer of hope filled her once crippled heart, and she drew back enough so she could place a tender kiss to the younger woman's forehead, hoping with everything in her that it wouldn't be the last time she'd get to do that.

She heard Andrea's slight intake of breath as she placed the soft kiss to her brow, when the warmth of the body she missed terribly moved in closer. Emotionally exhausted, Miranda leaned forward, meeting Andrea's body that she knew was just as drained. So the older woman wrapped her arms around Andy and just held her against her. "I'm sorry, Andrea," she whispered again against the shell of her ear. "Please, my darling, don't let me go."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

Feeling Miranda's soft lips against her forehead, and her whispering 'darling' against her ear, it was all Andrea could do to remain standing. Her knees felt weak and she was grateful for this woman's strong arms holding her up. "Okay," she finally responded quietly, hugging her tightly.

Miranda felt relief and loads of gratitude flood through her at hearing Andrea tell her that. She snuggled deep into the younger woman's embrace, burrowing into the hollow of the brunette's neck and inhaling Andy's scent… the same sent that had driven her crazy for years. The unique fragrance and warmth of her skin made her cling to Andy as if she were afraid that she would wake up and it would all be just a dream.

"I do feel obliged, however, to point out that you are a very complicated person to be involved with," Andy noted, her voice rough with tears, after a moment of just holding her. "If that is what this is…." She mentally cringed at her own words and groaned as she trailed off.

A small remorseful snort escaped from Miranda and she drew back. "I know, Darling," she whispered. "Sometimes I don't even want to be involved with myself." She sobered and reached up to stroke Andrea's cheek gently. "Are you sure this is what you want, because I get it if you don't. I won't like it, but I will respect it. Besides, like I said, I really don't deserve your forgiveness, or even you for that matter."

Andy paused and searched Miranda's blue eyes, seeing the truth reflecting back at her. It was that sincerity, or maybe it just felt way too good to leave the warmth of her arms and the smooth richness of Miranda's scent that Andy knew she was addicted to. "Right now," she growled. "It seems you're worth it, however…don't ever do that to me again, because there will be no going back this time."

"I can't promise I will not upset you again," Miranda said quietly. "Because I am me after all. But I promise I won't let fear of what might happen, or the press, or anything, or anyone else state my actions. And I won't ever again tell you that any of this isn't real."

"For reals?" Andy questioned, placing a finger under Miranda's chin and raising her face so she could delve deeply into her eyes. Her heart still wasn't quite there yet, but the older woman noticed her tiny smirk.

Miranda softly smiled and then slid her arms around the younger woman's neck. "For reals," she whispered softly, then drew her head down for that long awaited tender kiss. Unable to find the right words to erase whatever doubts remained, she tried to express in a kiss.

Andy shivered as the feel of that smooth velvety tongue swiped against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and finally let go as she hungrily kissed her back. Her hands slid up Miranda's sides to rest on the outer swell of her breasts. The heat from her palms penetrated the material of her black dress, making Miranda forcefully pull her mouth away to catch her breath from the blast of arousal that shot through her. It still amazed her that just a simple caress could do that to her.

They parted long enough to take their breaths, and Miranda felt the other woman tremble in her arms. "Darling," the older woman said, resting her forehead once again on Andrea's. "Are you all right?"

Tears filled Andy's eyes. "Yes," she barely made out. "I just, I mean, I can't believe this is happening. I guess I am still in little in shock by it."

"I understand that, believe me I do," Miranda said, because she was feeling the same way. It amazed her that this beautiful sweet woman would let her back in after everything she did. She made a vow to herself then and there that she would do everything in her power to protect this. "Andrea, it is a little chilly out here tonight."

Andy exhaled deeply, and drew back. "Wait, are you cold?"

"If I told you yes, would you leave with me right now?"

Andy blinked and considered what she was saying for a moment. "What do you suggest?" she asked, her fingers lightly moving down Miranda's bare arms. "I mean, if you want I could hold you….warm you up?" she winked, as she thought back to their time looking out over the falls.

Miranda caught the brunette's roaming hands in a gentle grip, only so they would stop distracting her. She liked the idea of Andrea holding her, but she wanted to be alone with her. After a moment she settled her own erratic breathing and pulled her phone from her clutch. "Roy, how soon can you be around front to pick me up?" She waited for his answer, then flipped her phone shut and quickly put it away.

"The car will be around in ten minutes." She noticed right away the confusion in Andrea's brown eyes. "Andrea, I want you to come with me; will you?"

Andy blinked, not sure what to do. Before she could respond, the warm soft lips she seemed to constantly crave slid over her own again.

"Please?" Miranda asked again, against her lips.

That seemed to be the magic word and Andy nodded. "You know, I don't think I have ever heard you say that word, and now I've heard it more than once."

Miranda softly ran her fingers over Andrea's cheek. "I reserve that word for only the people I care about. So, are you ready to leave with me?"

"Yes, but I probably should tell Nigel that I'm going."

Miranda smirked. "Trust me, he already knows."

Andy slightly flinched. "Wait, he…" she faded off, then growled. "I knew it! God, I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have agreed to come with him."

Having started toward the elevators, Miranda suddenly halted her steps and turned back to Andy, ready to drop the younger woman's hand. "Oh, so you regret that we…." she choked, and now was starting to question everything that just happened.

Right away Andy caught on to what that must have sounded like to the older woman. "No, no, I mean," she started, and squeezed Miranda's hand in reassurance. "Yeah okay at the time when I saw you enter, I regretted coming here."

"And now?"

"And now I don't, so please don't give me a reason to."

"Never again."

…..

It seemed like only seconds passed as they rode the elevator down to the main level and the doors opened to clusters of people. Right away a few people gathered in the area looked to them as soon as they stepped out. They were still holding hands, and on instinct Andy quickly released her fingers from Miranda's.

Miranda startled immediately when that soft hand fell from her own. She glanced at her, and Andrea offered her smile in return, motioning to the crowd ahead of them. For the first time in the older woman's life she hated that she had to maintain a certain presence about her.

Miranda held it together, keeping her face impassive and falling back on the solid mask of the Runway's editor to conceal the woman behind the wall who was feeling the loss of Andrea's warm hand. She walked ahead of Andrea and hated every moment of it. It didn't take long before she almost lost her in the crowd. She ignored a few guests, but there were a few she knew she couldn't.

"How are you?" Miranda asked the fashion designer that now had gotten her attention. She tried to keep up with his small talk and still keep an eye on Andrea, but was finding it hard.

Andy took a breath, controlling herself with every ounce of will she could summon as she tried to avoid one person after another. She just wanted to get outside and find Roy, but now she was having second thoughts. _Maybe this isn't what Miranda wants. I mean she is in there just smiling and talking to Ralph Lauren, and has totally forgotten about me. _She mentally groaned and closed her eyes. _She has to keep up appearances you nitwit; it has nothing to do with you._ She told herself that over and over, and even though she was now this big celebrity, still being with or not being with this woman was leaving Andy feel undone and completely lost.

She smiled and told someone…. she hadn't a clue who it was…. that she was leaving, but she was not any closer to getting outside then Miranda was. Suddenly rough warm hands were over her eyes, clouding her vision. "Guess who?" His tone was remarkably cool and very familiar.

She swallowed, feeling totally queasy as she pulled his hands from her face. "Christian," she politely spewed.

"Well hello there, Miranda's girl." He glanced back behind him at the editor, and Andy couldn't hold her smirk knowing he was right in so many ways. "You know, I saw you in that movie, sooooo I am little confused." He held a finger to his lips, and then took another look at Miranda. "So what is a girl like you doing still hanging around the dragon lady?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smarted dryly. "If you don't mind, I have somewhere I need to be."

Christian looked shocked and he mockingly pressed a hand to his chest in hurt pride. "You break my heart, I thought we were friends?" he leered, and then erased what little was left between them so they were almost pressed together. It looked very intimate, even though it wasn't.

"Friends? I don't think so." Andy tried to move back, but collided with another warm body, just as warm hands slid around her waist. Shock filled her eyes and she knew right away who it was just from the smell alone. _God this can't be happening._

"Oh my chéri, I have been looking all over for you," Jacqueline husked next to her ear. "No big deal, I understand that a beautiful woman as you has many fans." She then glared at Christian. "Fan of yours?"

An irritated smile creased Christian's lips. "I was just about to ask my dear friend Andy here if she cared to have dinner with me tonight."

"I actually have plans," Andy told them. "In fact, I am running late, so if you don't mind." She went to slip by them both when she looked up and saw the fiery gaze from Miranda's eyes. She didn't even get to look at her long when Jacqueline pressed a hand to her cheek and turned her head back to her own eyes and before she could register what was happening, she felt her lips pressed to her own in a soft kiss.

"See, Mr. Thompson she already has plans," Jacqueline smiled, and her eyes shined with a sense of victory.

"Fuck," Andy groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing this wasn't going good. She inhaled deeply, afraid to even look up to find Miranda, but apparently she didn't need to.

"Andrea," Miranda's voice clipped firmly and it fumed with irritation. "Darling, you know it is time we leave. We would hate to leave Roy waiting."

Stunned she couldn't believe that Miranda had said "Darling" and the looks of utter shock on both Christian's and Jacqueline's faces were just priceless, like mirroring the look on her own.

"I did tell you I had other plans." Andy smiled as politely as she could, and thought all was well, until she saw that heated glare from her former employer knowing all too well that Miranda hated to wait.

"With her?" Jacqueline rebutted in a death sneer toward the editor. "You told me that you were done with Runway."

"I was, I am, but I am not done with Miranda," she voiced confidently, then turned and walked the few feet toward the Miranda. "You ready?"

Jacqueline wasn't finished. "I understand you have certain requirements, but if she is holding something over you Andrea…Well, I am your friend, and I was hoping that we could be more than that. So you don't need to be blackmailed by her and you no longer need to be controlled by her." She tossed a heated glare toward Miranda, then her gaze softened as she directed it back to Andrea and held a hand out for her to take. "You don't need to leave with her; she will only disappoint you again."

Andy felt the blood drain from her face, and her eyes widened in shock. She had never told Jacqueline anything that went on between her and Miranda, so how in the hell did she know? "What?" she snapped, in confused irritation.

Miranda didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but she was not going to stand there and just let this happen. She blew out an annoyed breath and just swept in and reclaimed Andrea's hand. It only firmed for just a second before it softened, and it seemed as if their own their fingers naturally slid together on their own. A moment of relief rushed through Miranda and before she could say anything, Andy said it for her.

"She's not holding anything over me. I am not that naïve, and once again, I have made other plans, and yes they are with Miranda." She now turned her gaze to the editor. "You ready?"

Miranda nodded, and she didn't let anyone else respond, she just pulled on Andrea's hand and led them to the street and into the car.

Once they were settled into the backseat, Miranda ordered Roy to drive to her townhouse. It took a moment for Andy to realize exactly where they were going and it made her slightly uneasy. Hell just being back here in this car with Roy driving them was bringing back uncomfortable memories.

Picking up on Andrea's discomfort, Miranda momentarily frowned and scooted closer to the younger woman. She got her attention as soon as her lips caressed the fingers that were still incased together within her own. She kissed them again, and smiled at her. "Darling, what is troubling you?"

"I'm not… okay maybe a little," she babbled nervously. "It's just being here with you like this, and going to your house….I mean it's just a little unsetting. I mean I never thought I'd ever be here." She motioned to the car. "And then going to the house where…." She faded off, and Miranda watched her suck in a huge breath of air.

"All right, I understand. Would you like to go someplace else?"

Miranda still felt the sting of jealously feel her chest at seeing that French woman hanging all over Andrea. She gritted her teeth together, but the snide comment fell out of her mouth regardless.

"Would you feel more at ease with Jacqueline? I could tell Roy to take you back, and you could go home with her instead. Hell it's not like it would be your first time, anyway." Now the fingers that Miranda softly kissed were harshly untangled from her hand.

_Oh great here we go_, Andy thought, and she swallowed down her nervousness. "Oh no, you didn't just say that."

"Well, if that is what you want, I will have no problem in telling Roy." She kept her eyes ahead of her. "In fact, the sooner you tell me, the better."

Andy groaned in frustration and rubbed her forehead. "Would you stop? You know better, and you heard me in there tell her that I made plans with you. Wait a second maybe it's you who is having second thoughts…and once again you deflect and put it back on me," Andy fired.

Finally Miranda moved her gaze to Andrea's. "You don't want to be here with me. I felt you tense as soon as we got in the car. Plus I saw you kiss her. Fuck Andrea…what else have you done with her?" she vented. "Oh and don't get me started on Mr. Thompson."

Andy felt heat blaze through her, and then suddenly it registered that Miranda was just jealous, and a haughty smile graced her lips. "Nothing happened," she confessed, continuing to smile.

"Oh?" Miranda heaved.

Andy inched closer and focused deeply into Miranda's eyes. "We kissed, that is all. Plus, she tastes like stale cigarettes, and well the obvious reasons." She drew in even closer, her breath trickling across the older woman's lips. "And don't even mention Christian, which was over before it even started."

Miranda wasn't worried about Christian, but even though she knew he wasn't someone she needed to worry about, she just couldn't help what she was feeling. "Obvious reasons?" she asked, her voice rough.

Andy snorted in amusement and then caressed Miranda's cheek, her brown eyes intent on Miranda's. "Very…. obvious." She moved in closer, and hesitated only briefly before covering those perfect pink lips with her own, kissing her intently. Both women were trembling when they finally parted for air, and once again Andy rested her forehead against the older woman's. Her face was flushed and her breathing was erratic. "I want you… only you."

Miranda felt the impact of those words sizzle along her spine and settle in her lower abdominal region. "So next time am I free to beat those two off of you with a stick?" she growled.

That elevated the mood, and Andy laughed. "I'd love to see that."

The mood didn't last long, and Miranda saw the slump in Andrea's shoulders. "Darling what is it? Is this about my daughters?"

Andy slightly shook her head, and then paused. "A little; I don't know what it is."

"Well for one, they adore you Andrea, and two, they are with their father this weekend." Miranda dipped her head. "Is it something else?"

"This thing," She pointed between the two of them, her chest rising and falling in trepidation.

Miranda caught her hand and held it between her own. "Shhhh." She placed another kiss to it, and then released one of her hands and reached up and cupped her cheek. Her palm was warm against Andre's skin, and her face was so vulnerable, so unsure in that moment, that it pained Miranda to know she's the one that put it there. "Trust me."

Andy nodded and before she could say anything she felt the car stop, and seconds later Roy opened the door. "Ma'am we have arrived."

Miranda offered an assured smile with a slight squeeze to her hand. "Come, Andrea. I just can't let you go, not yet," she said quietly, then added. "Please."

There was that word again, so Andy did the only thing she could… she allowed Miranda's wiry strength to pull her out of the car and into the townhouse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

Miranda continued to lead Andrea through the hallway and into the living room. She felt the hesitation from the younger woman the moment they walked past the closet where Andy used to hang Miranda's dry cleaning for almost a year. She didn't let her ponder there, she just kept a steady line to the privacy of her parlor.

Once they were there she was aware that Andrea probably had never seen this room, and she noticed that she looked around it taking it all in. She leisurely moved over to the small area in the corner where she kept her liquor. "Would you care for a glass of scotch or maybe some wine?"

"Yes, uh thank you, wine would be great," Andy said, and then asked. "Do you mind?" She sighed pointing to her Manolo Blahnik's.

Cluing in, Miranda's eyes shined in amusement and she nodded. "Go right ahead, especially since I will be taking mine off as well."

Taking off the strap to her heels, she then placed them next to the sofa before sinking down on the cushions beside it. She looked up at Miranda and the crystal glass filled with Cabernet wine was placed in her hands.

"So, tell me Andrea, how is it that a girl like you got involved with….well that….. that woman …" she grumbled with a wave of her hand as she moved to get her own glass off of the counter.

"I'm not involved with her," Andy quickly said, and could see the stiffness in Miranda's back and how she gingerly moved to take off her own heels, which Andy had to admit that it was sexy as hell to watch Miranda do that. Her back was still to Andrea when she bowed her head, and the younger woman could tell she was rubbing at her brow.

"It sure looked like it from where I stood; no one kisses someone like that unless they feel as if it was going to be reciprocated," she fretted, yet her tone was weary.

Andy rolled her eyes in annoyance; she thought that they went over this in the car. So she gently sat her wine glass on the end table and slowly gathered herself closer to the other woman.

Once she was only inches away, she realized that Miranda still hadn't noticed that she had gotten up off the couch. Her smell was so intoxicating, and her perfect creamy neck was so inviting that Andrea just couldn't help herself. So she bent over and placed a soft gentle kiss to the nape of Miranda's neck. Instantly she felt and heard the older woman's sharp hiss, and her neck rocked back on its own accord.

"Andrea," she husked deep in her throat, and the way she said her name was as if it was a plea for help.

Andrea was quick to oblige as she slipped in more behind her, sliding her arms around her waist and bringing her breasts in to play, provocatively sliding them up Miranda's bare back. She maneuvered her mouth to the side of her neck, kissing it lightly before nuzzling her nose along the smooth skin. She pressed her lips against the pulse point of her neck that throbbed with significant speed.

"I know for a fact that I told you… you're the one I want."

Miranda shuddered as she blew out her breath that was already full of arousal. "Hmmm," was all she could utter as she swallowed tightly.

Andy lightly kissed the side of her neck again, and a tiny grin spread her lips when she heard the editor slightly moan. "Was this not your intention in bringing me here?"

Miranda flinched, but when those succulent lips pounced onto her neck once more, she lost the ability to form a thought, let alone a complete sentence.

"Don't be ridiculous I…." Her breath shuddered as she felt Andrea slip a hand around and cup a small breast, clearly distracting her. "I just…I wanted to see you…this…it…. doesn't….it doesn't have to be…." Miranda tried. She wanted to convey to Andrea that this wasn't just physical for her, but the younger woman did things to her body in which she had never felt with anyone else, and was beginning to realize she had very little control over.

Her body reacted to Andrea's soft touches and the warm silky breath that matched her lips floating across her neck. She felt the flood of sensations stir through her and suddenly she spun in her arms, her lips needing to feel Andrea's and they quickly sought out the younger woman's.

Right away Andy felt Miranda's tongue reach out to touch her lips and she parted them, wanting to feel her tongue not just in her mouth, but now everywhere. Andy returned the sure explorations with her own tongue, touching, and tasting Miranda's, focusing all her attention on the sensation and trying to ignore the way her arousal pulsated below.

Finally Miranda drew back a little. She was breathing deeply, if not quickly, and was flushed, heated desire darkened her eyes. "Take me to bed," she huskily commanded as she leaned into her.

Andy thought she had never heard a more perfect command, nor wanted to obey any order as much as she did that one. The couple managed to leave the room, wine glasses forgotten, not releasing each other until they reached the spiral stairs, where sheer logistics forced them to separate briefly.

Soon they entered Miranda's room, arms tangled around each other as tongues found the other once again. "God Andrea you have the best lips, and your skin…" Miranda trailed off because the need to place her mouth over Andrea's lips and skin became too great. She reached up and traced her fingers down Andrea's arms, then back up to the back of the brunette's dress where the zipper resided. "May I?"

"Yes," Andy rasped a little unsteadily. Feeling the intensive way Miranda kissed her was one thing, but hearing her say those things to her…well she had to admit it was making her wetter than she already was.

She reached up to the back of her neck and released the catch of her zipper. Andrea slowly shrugged out of it, and Miranda helped her peel it down over her chest, over her abdomen, down hips, and down her long elegant legs. Unsteadily, she raised one foot as the older woman removed the dress, until she stood just in her designer lace.

Miranda wasn't done yet; she stepped in a placed another kiss to her lips, and then bent her head to kiss Andrea's shoulder. She carefully slipped her fingers under the black lacey strap and pulled it down while her other hand released the clasp. Andrea sucked in a breath once the cool air fell across her nipples, but she hardly had time to notice as she was too preoccupied by the warm hands inching down her underwear. It amazed her, the skill level in which it took for Miranda to get her naked. None of the men she had been with had even came close.

It was such a hurried passionate need for release the first time that they really hadn't the time to savor each other and now Andy swallowed as she became aware of Miranda's eyes moving over her body, and she sucked in a trembling breath from the dark scrutiny in the other woman's eyes.

Andy knew she had a nice body, hell she often got praises from her fans and even co-stars, but now under Miranda's inspection, she felt self-conscious, awkward even. She thought she had left that behind ages ago. She pulled in another breath. She was keenly aware that Miranda was always around those super skinny models and she was starting to doubt herself. Even though she hadn't been a size six in a long time, she just couldn't shake this feeling of being unworthy of this woman.

Miranda seemed to sense her unease and she reached up, cupping Andrea's face in gentle hands. "You, my Darling, are absolutely beautiful, stunning. You're perfect," she said intently, staring right into her eyes and then softly took her hands. "Come," she whispered.

Andy was led to the bed, and gently laid down against the spread, and she couldn't believe what she actually got to see next. The way Miranda slowly peeled the Oscar de la Renta dress away from her body was one that Andy thought belonged in the movies. It was so sensual, so erotic, that she lost herself in her own erratic breathing as she watched the woman she secretively loved divest herself of the lace underwear and bra before crawling onto the bed beside her.

Miranda rose on one elbow as she looked down at her with that soft expression that the younger woman had rarely seen before. She felt the sting in her eyes and it took everything in her to ignore the sudden ache she was suddenly feeling in her chest.

_What am I doing?_ Andy thought. _This isn't going to last….it's just a matter of time before she kicks me out again_. She knew exactly where the trepidation was coming from, yet she couldn't leave this place, couldn't leave this woman, not now, even if she had wanted to. Her body screamed with a fire that only Miranda could extinguish. _One more night, just one more…I need her._

Miranda put a hand on Andrea's stomach and the younger woman resisted the urge to jerk up from the simple touch of her skin. She wanted to capture Miranda's mouth in a scorching kiss to help her fight down her feelings. Trying not to rush this or push too fast, she wanted to take it slow so she could memorize every little detail of this night forever.

Apparently Miranda could sense something and slightly smiled. "I promise, Darling I ….." She closed her eyes for an instant, caught in this perfect moment as she sucked in a breath to ease her nervousness. She had never opened up to anyone and she desperately wanted to tell Andrea everything, let her know how she was feeling, but once she opened her eyes back up and saw the hunger in Andrea's brown eyes… hunger just for her…. she decided to save it for later. _We have time,_ she thought.

The younger woman needed Miranda's touch and reached out to satisfy the hunger within, her eyes never leaving the blue ones. Andy slowly pulled Miranda's head down so that she could finally kiss her.

The older woman returned the kiss, settling onto Andy's body, her curves soft and warm, and Miranda shuddered from the intensity of this feeling. It felt like she was finally home, and her body shivered again as soon as she felt Andy's fingers floating from the base of her neck down her spine. It in itself was erotic and the need to grind their hips together was too great.

Moaning, Miranda moved further on top of the younger woman as she buried her face in the side of her neck. Her respiration was rasping harshly, the feelings in her were almost more than she could take. The soft fingers that were once floating over her back had found their way to the spot where she missed them the most.

She arched against the fingers plying her, spreading her legs wider to provide Andrea with greater access. Her wordless groans demanded for more, and in tune with the other woman, Andy granted her another finger.

At the height of her pleasure Miranda rocked more against Andrea. Her desire for this woman fueled her on. This wasn't just hot lust, the depth and intensity of what she felt for this woman burned in her heart. She wanted to take her time and make it last, and especially not pass out afterwards, but being with Andrea made her entire body and soul flare up with a warm fuzzy pulsation of feelings that continued to spread throughout her. Knowing deep in her heart that it was something that only this precious person in her arms could quench, but in the end the maddening sensations won out, making her quicken her pace.

When Miranda finally began to shiver, making incoherent sounds of passion, Andy became firmer in her penetration, moving deeper inside until finally Miranda lifted her chest, bracing herself with her arms, her head going back in a loud cry of pleasure. Her body was one great shudder of release, her wet insides squeezing Andrea's fingers, holding it there until Miranda screamed out her name, then relaxed, collapsing onto the younger woman's body.

Miranda struggled momentarily for air, but once she felt the dizziness from her climax recede she lifted her head to gaze down at Andrea, pleased she did not pass out this time. Andy looked pleased as well as she drew up and softly traced her tongue affectionately along Miranda's bottom lip before pulling back to look at her in the dimness, her own appetite unappeased.

Andy drew her knuckles along the familiar jaw, searching her face. _Fucking sweet Jesus... I am so lucky, that I get to see her like this. _Then, without saying anything else, she wrapped her arms around the other woman and rolled them over, kissing her as deeply and as ardently as she knew how. Miranda responded to her right away, with her lips, with her hands, with her whole body, as she returned her tongue to Andy's mouth.

Andy's body shook with how much she had missed this woman, how much her body craved her, and Miranda only encouraged her on, matching her tongue with her own.

Inhaling deeply, she lifted up, reaching out with her hand to draw Miranda's leg, moving it out and positioning her body so that she could press herself against her. Moist flesh on moist flesh in an intimate touch that sent chills of pleasure through Andy. She had never done this before, but just this first stroke of Miranda's soft wet clit against her own felt so incredibly amazing that she was barely able to control herself. Looking down into Miranda's beautiful face strained with passion made her heart roar up with a speed that began to set the pace. She undulated against the pleasing sensation, forcing herself to keep it a steady and rhythmic tempo.

Every bit in her body demanded her to move faster, so she fixed her gaze on the blue depths of Miranda's eyes still tense with her own hunger, as her respiration rasped harshly, twining around that of the woman beneath her. Both women gasped for breath as the pleasure built in steady waves. Stomach clenching, chest heaving, she watched as Miranda's eyes went out of focus, a cry ripping from her throat once again as she climaxed beneath the insistent pressure, and suddenly Andy felt herself reach her peak, hovering for a brief instant of pure elation before dropping her body into a contraction of shudders on top of Miranda's.

Breasts, bellies and mounds were pressed together for a few minutes as they caught their breaths, and finally, with much effort, Andy slid off of her body. She was about to nuzzle against the creamy expanse of Miranda's neck when the older woman covered her mouth possessively, kissing her until she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen.

When they finally pulled away, she cupped the brunette's face between her palms, returning to place a soft kiss adoringly to her brow, then the tip of her nose, then lightly again on her lips.

"Have you ever…." She rasped against her lips. "Done that? I mean… I never…" she tried to articulate, but the feeling of these high endorphins seemed to cloud her thoughts.

Andrea inhaled sharply, slowly shaking her head. "No, never." Her voice was rough and unsteady.

Miranda finally exhaled a long breath of satisfaction as she pulled the younger woman into her arms. "God, Andrea," she murmured lazily after a few moments. "What you do to me..."

Andy couldn't help it, she grinned against Miranda's neck. "Well at least you didn't pass out this time."

It was heaven to hear the older woman laugh, it was filled with happiness and promise, and even if it was only for tonight, Andy decided she would rejoice in it. It was even better to feel her wonderful arms holding her as she placed soft affectionate kisses against her forehead. Andy couldn't help it; she closed her eyes, the smile never leaving her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

Miranda opened her eyes as she lay curled in the warm embrace of holding Andrea, staring out into the blackness of the room as it was hours before the morning sun was yet to rise. She slipped her eyes back shut, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the heat of this body and drown herself in her smell. Just as she felt that she was drifting closer to the edge of sleep she felt Andrea stir.

She sensed the other woman stiffen in her arms and then heard her deeply inhale. Miranda couldn't help open her eyes as soon as she felt Andrea inch away from her. In the darkness of the room, she could barely make out that Andrea had slipped out of the bed and her heart dropped into her stomach and shattered into a million pieces as she watched her quietly scamper around, searching the room for her clothes.

She bit on her bottom lip, trying desperately to ignore the pain she was feeling. _She's leaving me. _Unable to take it another second she leaned up and narrowed in on the image of Andrea moving around her room. "What are you doing?"

Startled, Andy pressed a hand to her chest. Caught she slowly closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing even. She awoke to find Miranda's arms around her and knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before she woke up and kicked her out of her bed and her home. Not wanting to go through that again, she decided she would sneak out to avoid having to face her when morning came. There was no way she was going to stick around and get her hopes up. She couldn't risk having her heart more broken then it already was.

"I just…." Andy stammered. "I just thought it would be better this way."

"And why would you think that?" Miranda clipped, her voice poignant and raw.

She heard Andy deeply sigh from clear across the room. "This way, you don't have to …" she swallowed. Her feelings were getting the better of her and so she inhaled a large emotional breath before she started to cry.

"To what… Andrea? You think I will tell you to leave?"

Moments ticked by, and Miranda could barely see Andrea nod. _She did this; she put that fear in Andrea's heart. _She felt the lonely tear streak down her cheek and rubbed it away as she threw the covers back. "Get back into this bed, Andrea." Her voice was firm, and it held no room for negotiations, yet Andy still hadn't moved, "I mean it," she finally added.

Andy ignored the tears that clouded her eyes and then slowly began to quietly fall. "Um….I…" she sniffed.

"Please," Miranda went with, her tone softening.

Andrea gritted her teeth at hearing that fucking word and her chest heaved in a relentless sigh. "Fine," she huffed, giving in. "But first I need to pee." She heard Miranda groan as she flopped back on the mattress, and it elevated the worry in Andy's heart somewhat as she quickly raced to the bathroom.

Seconds later Andy was now back into the master bedroom, her arms around her middle as she shivered to ward off the chill in the room. Miranda must have heard her chattering teeth as soon as she opened the bathroom's door, and once again pulled down the duvet so Andy could get back into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked as she watched Andy slip into the bed, but kept on the other side of it…well away from her.

"Trying to warm up," she shuddered.

"I see that." Miranda wanted groan again, but she knew that this was on her, so she shook her head and inched herself closer to the other woman. Once there her warm skin touched the younger woman's and she felt Andrea's slight intake of breath, and then another as she wormed her arms around her chilled body, wrapping herself around her. "Let me warm you up, Darling," she whispered against the shell of her ear, and then deposited a kiss to it.

"You don't have to," Andy said in a shivering voice. "I just can't believe how cold your room is; and it is summer."

"I have an excellent cooling system….and let me remind you that you are very naked." She placed another kiss to the side of Andrea's face, and then ran a hand down the length of her body in an attempt to warm her up. "And you not wanting me to hold you, or take care of you….that hurts."

Andrea closed her eyes, not wanting to cause Miranda pain. Shaking her head, she tried to ignore the way Miranda's warm smooth body that incased her own was making her feel, besides just warming her up. "I didn't mean it to hurt you….I just… I don't want you to feel as if you have to."

"Don't make it like that, like it's a job. Don't you know by now how much I care for you?" She rested her forehead against her shoulder, reaffirming her hold on the younger woman.

Andrea suddenly felt her throat close and her heart throbbed with the rawness she heard from the older woman's voice. "Miranda, you don't have…"

Miranda didn't want to hear any of it so she cut her off. "Andrea." Her tone was firm, however the younger woman could hear the emotions behind it. "I've come too far to lose you now."

That got Andy's attention, and she turned slightly in Miranda's arms so she could try to look her in the eyes, but the room was too dark, so instead she slipped her lips over the older woman's. Miranda drew back and Andy could feel her breath deepen. "Hey, what's wrong? I didn't leave; I'm here."

"I have never felt so much before."

Relief washed over Andy and she couldn't help but smile as she dipped her head and lightly kissed her again. "Neither have I," she admitted against soft lips.

Andrea felt Miranda's arms tighten around her, and also felt her chest rising and failing rapidly, and she unexpectedly felt nervous. So she naturally placed a hand to Miranda's cheek with concern. "What is it?"

"I love you," Miranda said breathlessly. "I have for the longest time."

Andy's eyes went wide and her heart caught at the intensity of the words. They were not said lightly… ever from this woman… you knew when she said something this big she meant it. It was the truth and it blazed through her, making her heart hammer away in her chest as it circled around her own emotions, driving away the fear and apprehension and tearing away the last barrier between them.

"Miranda, I love you, too. So so much," Andrea sobbed, finally getting to tell this woman what had been in her heart for the longest time.

"God," Miranda exhaled in a throaty whisper of reprieve, then blew out the anxious breath she was holding and smiled as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "Now that we have gotten that out of the way, you will not go."

So many emotions flooded through the brunette that she felt herself cling to the other woman, nodding her head against her. Miranda held her back for a few moments, and then lips found mouths and they kissed delicately, a slow melting into each other before drawing back to look into each other's eyes.

"Again, is this real? Or am I dreaming?" Andy asked, feeling the intensity of her feelings begin to close off her throat.

"We better not be dreaming," Miranda quipped assuredly, and kissed her again to drive her point across.

Their desire was sharp, rising hotly, but required little to satisfy it, and Andrea shifted slightly so that she could touch Miranda while she kept kissing her. She could feel the older woman's leg come up and rest on her thigh, opening herself up more for her. "Love me, Andrea," she requested firmly, her tone thick with desire.

Andy wanted to roll her eyes into the back of her head at hearing that request, and she moaned as a need to have this woman again scorched through her. A need to once again remind her that this is real and Miranda Priestly actually loved her back. She kissed this woman in her arms delicately, driving her mad with her skilled tongue as her fingers danced over her moist intimate flesh. For the next hour they made love to each other until they both succumbed to their own exhaustion.

….

Morning came too soon, and Miranda quietly grumbled and growled as she crawled out of bed. She didn't want to leave their little warm love nest, something in which she never had or wanted with any of her husbands or past one night stands. This was the one time she wished she could stay in bed all morning, but she had things she needed to get done. She tried to be quiet as she slipped on her robe so she didn't wake her sleeping angel, but she stirred anyways.

"Miranda?"

The older woman shifted back to the bed, where she bent down and peeled Andrea's hair away from her face. "Darling, it is still early; go back to sleep."

Andy raised her head slightly so her sleepy eyes could adjust to look up at her. "I can get up, wait, why are you up?"

"The book," she said. "I didn't look at it last night." She pressed a kiss to the side of Andy's brow.

"Oh?" Andy let that sink in for a moment, and then squinted her eyes. "I can go, if…."

Miranda shook her head and shushed her. "Shhhhh, you are exhausted, I can see that. And no, I told you to go back to sleep."

Grinning at the authority used in Miranda's tone, one in which she had heard a lot over the time she had worked at Runway, but this time hearing it warmed her heart. Besides, she was too tired to argue, so Andy slumped back down against the mattress, wiggling against the sheets and snuggling down deeper. "Mmmm, kay….because your bed is way comfy."

Miranda slightly smirked, then kissed her bare shoulder blade this time. "I'm glad. Sweet dreams, Darling," she rasped, then quietly left the room.

…..

Hours later Andy's eyes finally opened. She lay there for long moments, stubbornly refusing to get up yet. Lying there in the sweet warmth of these ridiculously high thread count sheets was making it very hard. She finally sighed, stretched and rolled over, her eyes finally adjusting to the light that squeezed in through the closed shades in the windows.

Minutes passed and Andrea finally dared to look for something to tell her exactly what time it was. She leaned up on the bed and rubbed her face as she gazed around, smiling as she took in how beautiful and spacious the room was. The four-poster bed she was in was large and well off the floor. _How did I not notice this last night_? She scratched her head as she took in the elegant artwork hanging on the wall. Still half out of it from apparently sleeping so hard after Miranda had left, she rubbed at her eyes to try to help elevate what she was feeling. Lastly, her eyes landed on the time.

"Holy shit," she gasped, and pulled off the covers. She searched the floor for her clothes, but nothing was there. "Oh my fuck shit….now what?" She heaved a desperate breath and her eyes suddenly noticed Miranda's closet.

A mischievous smirk darkened her gaze as she moved toward it, since deep down she desperately wanted to see Miranda's closet. So strutting over to it like she owned the place, she opened the double doors to reveal a very, and she means very large room that was easily twice as big as her first apartment with Nate. "Whoa," she said as a low wolf whistle fell from her lips. "Hey it's only fair, she took my clothes." She grinned as she skimmed her fingers over a few silky shirts that hung by color and designer.

She halted quickly on a white Lafayette long sleeved button blouse she had remembered seeing Miranda wear while she worked there, and a slow devious smile filled her lips at how well she remembered this very shirt, and how it looked on the woman. Not only did it flatter Miranda's perfect figure, but that was one of the first times Andy really noticed how attracted she was to her former employer, or the fact she just found her down right fucking sexy, and it was the first time she realized she wanted her.

Moments later Andrea looked to the ceiling, at the bottom of the staircase, she hesitated, gathering her courage before she entered Miranda's study area. She knew she was there because that was where she had always went over the book, well she hoped to shit she was. Because if not, and well, if she wasn't alone this could turn out very badly. _She told me the girls were with their father_.

Quietly blowing out her breath, she shook the nerves in her hands away, and pulled out her acting experience. Softly padding barefoot on the cool tile, she sauntered toward Miranda's desk. She spotted her now dressed in a simple silk cerulean bottom up shirt and white Akris Capri's. Her glasses were hanging off of her nose as she scribbled on the post its and stuck them in the book. _Fuck she is so sexy…she's working from home, and she still has it going on._

She was so quiet that Miranda hadn't noticed her until she was only a foot away standing on the other side of her desk, just like the evening when she told her that she wanted her to go to Paris instead of Emily.

She stood still and her gaze penetrated the editor, and it took only a second before Miranda slowly removed her eyes from the book and gradually lifted them all the way up from Andrea's bare thighs to her brown eyes. A leisurely smirk spread across Miranda's lips as they gazed at each other. "I see that you finally decided to get out of bed." She then narrowed in on the white crisp blouse, and Andy couldn't determine what Miranda was thinking as she examined her. "Hmmm….and I see that you managed to find something to wear," she managed to say, without breaking her impassive serious face.

"I did," Andy said with a sly smile, but couldn't tear her eyes away from Miranda's. There was a softness there she hadn't seen before and it grabbed at her heart, causing a stir down below. "You know, I missed you when I woke, and the funny thing was I seemed to misplace my dress. You wouldn't happen to know where it has gone."

Miranda leaned back in her chair and removed her eyeglasses. "I hung it up; a Marc Jacobs like that shouldn't be on the floor." She playfully batted her eyelashes.

Andy kept her face stoic. "Huh, I didn't find it in your closet, nor did I find my underwear or bra."

That got Miranda's attention and Andy noticed the slight dip in her head as if she was trying to see if Andy was fibbing her. "Don't believe me?" Andy smiled sexily and then moved from behind the desk, and right away she noticed the visible hard swallow in Miranda's neck. "See," she said, as a corner of her lip flared in delight once Miranda's eyes traveled up the expanse of Andy's bare legs once again, and now her eyes burned with fire and longing.

Her chest rose and she exhaled harshly. "Come here," Miranda beckoned and she got more than she asked for as Andrea stepped forward and in one smooth motion she straddled Miranda's lap on the office chair.

She knew she frazzled Miranda not only by the look on her face, but by how she frantically drew in her next breath. "You my dear, are going to be the death me," she said with appreciation. She skimmed her hands over her thighs, then up to the buttons on her shirt. "By the way, I believe that this…" She toyed with the collar, and then her fingers dip inside and lightly dusted over Andrea's cleavage. "Looks better on you."

"Oh really? And I seriously doubt that. I remember this shirt well, and how it kept me distracted all day." She raised an eyebrow, and then slowly licked her lips. "I hope that I am not disturbing you or distracting you with me wearing it; should I could go?" she teased, and pouted playfully.

"No," Miranda drawled with a low playful tone, and moved in and claimed her lips in a soft kiss. "Are you hungry, Darling?"

"Famished," Andy breathed. Her fingers played with the short hairs on the back of Miranda's neck, and instantly she felt the woman beneath her get the chills.

The older woman sighed and then patted her thighs, a nonverbal suggestion for to get up. "Let me make us something to eat."

Andy only smirked and slowly shook her head. "I have a better idea," she voiced, and then started to unbutton Miranda's shirt; she was just too damn sexy to ignore this opportunity.

"Andrea," Miranda protested, but made no effort to stop what Andy was doing. Even after their night of passion, she still burned with want, and it didn't help seeing Andrea wearing nothing but her shirt. She bent her head and began to place kisses to the side of the younger woman's neck when her phone started to ring.

Groaning in irritation, Miranda frowned. "I'm sorry, Darling, I really need to take this."

Andy wanted to be annoyed, but she knew what it was going to be like being involved with this woman. "Okay," she said, trying not to frown in disappointment as she stood up and watched Miranda take the call. She watched her bark a few orders and then wondered what she should do when Miranda pulled the phone from her ear.

"Upstairs on my vanity, I had Emily bring you some clothes over. Make yourself at home. I am sorry, the book is a mess and I really have no idea how long this will be."

Andy sighed and recognized that look on Miranda's face so she nodded, she about turned to leave, but before she did she twisted back and placed a soft kiss to Miranda's lips. "It's okay, I understand." She winked at her, and then skittered away, running back up the stairs to find what Emily had left her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Andy used Miranda's bathroom, showering in the large luxurious walk-in shower, which she had a hard time not wanting to drag the older woman in there with her. She dried off and that's when she noticed a bag in there for her as well. She grinned at seeing that Miranda made sure it was all her favorite Chanel.

She dried her hair and finally slid on her Givenchy skinny jeans, which she knew were well over a grand. She also knew that she had made Emily go out and buy them since Runway's closet rarely had jeans in a size four. Then she smiled as she threw on the matching La Perla bra that matched her panties. An eyebrow rose when she wondered where her others had gone. Slipping on her CK black tee she then noticed another bag. She peeked in and there sat her clutch, phone and the underwear and bra she discarded last night.

She grinned at the idea of how Miranda had everything down, getting her clothes, and picking up her things and having it ready for her. Then all of a sudden her grin fell to an anxious frown as she wondered how often Miranda had done this in the past. How many lovers she had in this very room, in that very bed? Trying not to feel sick inside, and she reminded herself of the fact Miranda did tell her that she loved her last night, but then again, how many times had she told others before her the very same thing?

Blowing out an ill sided breath, she snatched out her phone and looked through her missed calls and texts. Right away she narrowed in on one from Nigel saying that he hoped all was good. She rolled her eyes and scrolled down to one from Jacqueline saying she was hurt by what had happened last night when she had been nothing but good to her and that she didn't deserve that.

Andy exhaled knowing deep down that she was right…Jacqueline had been really good to her, and she did kind of treat her badly last night. The only thing she held on to was that at least she wasn't her date last night.

Ignoring the other messages, she went to see who called her last night, and noticed a missed call from her dear friend Doug this morning. "Oh shit," she said faintly to the empty room, as she realized she had forgotten she had a lunch date with her friend who she hadn't had time to see since she came back to New York. She quickly dialed his number.

"She lives," she heard him say teasingly as soon as he picked up.

"Sorry Doug," Andy breathed.

"Oh no; are you going to stand me up?"

Andy glanced over at Miranda's alarm clock and if she was lucky she could still meet him for lunch. "Well the thing is…" Yeah, the thing was she really didn't want to leave Miranda, but then she rolled her eyes knowing that she would probably be working all afternoon anyway.

"I'll be there as soon as I can get a cab."

"You in a cab?" Doug teased. "The paparazzi will have a field day with you showing up here in a cab."

"They don't have my schedule, how will they know." Andy fired.

"Ok," Doug relented. "See you in an hour then?"

"Give or take," Andy relayed.

"You better be here," Doug groaned.

"I'll be there," she told him. "Bye Doug." She then ended the call.

She checked her hair and makeup, and then remembered her dress. It had to be here somewhere. She went back inside Miranda's closet and this time she did notice it was hanging up like it was on display in the corner of the rack of clothes in the back. She shook her head, wondering how in the hell she had missed it before. She went to retrieve it when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Miranda's oversized sofa chair, and there was her Gap hoodie hanging over it. She couldn't help it, she had to go to it, and once there she gazed down and ran a finger across the material, and then pulled it up to her nose and smelled it. Right away she noticed it still faintly smelled like her perfume, but now it also smelled like Miranda, and she loved the combination of both of their scents on the fabric. An eyebrow arched as she gazed down at the chair and pondered for a moment why it was here and not hung up, or hell even in the trash for that matter.

_She wore it, and she wore it more than just that night_. She softly laughed and laid it back where she found it, and then finally grabbed her dress from the corner and left Miranda's room.

Once again she found her way back to Miranda's study. She heard her on the phone still barking orders, and it brought her back to another time and place. She sighed deeply as she watched her walk back and forth while chewing out whoever it was she was on the phone with.

Andy was only there for a moment before Miranda noticed her. She heaved and then ended the call with a harsh flip to her cell phone.

"I see you found it." She eyed the dress heaped over Andy's arm for a second, then looked back down in front of her and scribbled on a few things on her desk.

"I did; thanks for hanging it up, and…" She sauntered closer to the other woman. "Thanks for the clothes; you didn't have to."

Miranda's scoffed, "It's not like I could have you leave here in the same dress you wore last night, now could I?" She avoided eye contact with the younger woman who looked so beautiful and so distracting. It annoyed and upset Miranda to no end that she had to work today of all days, because it seemed that everyone in her employ were idiots.

Taken aback by the harshness in Miranda's voice, Andy blinked and her lips twisted on their own accord. "I guess not, but thanks anyways."

She noticed Miranda pull in a deep breath, and then waved it off. "So, I suppose I should get you something to eat," she huffed. She was still not really looking at Andy as she kept her eyes focused on the book on her desk.

Andy closed her eyes momentarily. She knew that look, and knew exactly what this was really about. "I…" she began, then softly sat the dress down on a nearby chair and walked closer to the other woman. Standing just a few feet away, she wanted to pull Miranda into her arms, but held back and dipped her head. "Miranda," she went with, trying to get her attention, and when she finally dropped her pen and looked up at her, she smiled. "I know that you're busy, so I will not ask anything from you. I have a prior commitment anyways. So I will let you go, and I'll talk to you later?" God she hoped this wasn't it, she hoped she'd talk to her later.

Miranda looked at her like she was sprouting horns. "You're leaving?"

"I…uh yeah," Andy said slowly, not prepared for that.

Miranda's nostrils flared. "Then go." She rubbed harshly at her brow and turned back to the book, ignoring Andrea.

"Oh my hell, really?" Andy said in frustration, her feelings suddenly felt like they were twisting out in the wind.

"Very inept, especially coming from a former writer," Miranda bit. "If you don't mind, I have work to do."

Andrea's hands came over her face, and she had to smile in them knowing how dumb this conversation was turning. Something must have happened since she came down here the first time until now. She heaved a long breath to calm her nerves and dropped her hands from her face, and then swiftly, before Miranda could back away from her, she slid her hands around her waist and pulled her flush with her body. "You," she narrowed in. "Need to stop this." she said with her own authority, her eyes gleaming with dark seriousness.

Miranda's face was uninterested and her words were full of mock inconvenience "Stop what, Andrea?" She was getting more agitated by the second and the sad thing was she knew she was taking it out on this woman.

"You know what." Andy kept her voice even and pulled Miranda's body more against her own.

"Well, you said you wouldn't go…and now…well you are leaving." She kept her voice level, trying to hide the hurt she was feeling.

Andy rolled her eyes and giggled. "I am only leaving you today so you can work, that's all." She laughed again at hearing how she worded it.

Miranda immediately started to pull out of her embrace and Andy held on tighter, not letting her go. "I don't appreciate being laughed at or mocked." Miranda's eyes flashed with animosity.

"I am not laughing at you." Andy rubbed her other hand over her face, but a smile still tugged at her lips. "This is just stupid, and I have to laugh at it."

"Now I am stupid? As far as I'm aware I did not say anything remotely funny or dumb. However if you persist to be amused by things I say, you may remove yourself from my company now," Miranda hurled, her voice cold and spiteful.

Andy sobered immediately. "Oh my god, is this what you want? You want me to leave and never come back? Because I will. And like I said…. I will not come back. But I don't think you want that. I know I don't, and….." She husked, her voice now turning softer and unsure. "Especially after last night… unless you didn't mean a word of it."

Miranda pursed her lips and her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Darling." Her eyes closed as she inhaled in her next breath. "It's just I'm…" she faded off and had to look away.

"We really need to work on your communication skills." Andy blew out her own rush of emotions and cupped Miranda's cheek, pulling her face back to her own. "Are you afraid that what I will leave and never come back?"

"You did it before….and I'll have you know I do oral communication quite well."

"That was when I was your assistant, and besides, Paris was a long time ago. And yes, you do oral really, really well," she purred a little seductively.

She could sense that Miranda's wall was finally falling as her rigid shoulders suddenly slumped, and she noticed her half rolling her eyes at her antics. Andy smiled and just pulled her into her embrace. "This isn't at all what I had planned," Miranda finally muttered.

Andy pulled back and smiled. "Oh? You didn't plan on us arguing?" she teased.

"It does seem like it happens rather often," Miranda said, and Andy detected the humor in her tone. "But no, I wanted to spend the day with you," she actually admitted.

Andy's lips quirked into a bashful grin. "Awww, you did?"

Miranda groaned with uneasiness, and actually looked embarrassed. Andy felt her slightly pull away, but once again she held on. Grabbing her chance, she pressed her lips against Miranda's, and instantly she heard the older woman emit a soft sound of pleasure, and once again it raced its way straight though Andy. She wanted nothing more than to lift her onto her desk and have her way with her all over again.

Knowing Miranda needed to work, Andy reluctantly pulled away, ignoring the hot wetness in her new panties. With much effort, she cupped a soft cheek with her palm, and was pleased to see that Miranda now had a tiny smile gracing her lips. _God I love seeing her smile._

"So I will go, only so you can work, or I will stay and demand that you spend the entire day with me," she told her. "But I know you, and I know what it means when you tell me that the book is a mess. So fix it, and I'll call you later, if that is okay?"

Miranda nodded, and then leaned forward and stole another kiss. "I expect nothing less," she said firmly, but Andy saw the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't work too hard, and don't forget to eat," Andy said, pulling away from the smaller body. She turned and picked her dress back up, and then retrieved her phone. "I need to call a cab."

"I see that you are still trying to assist me, Darling." Miranda narrowed. "But honestly Andy, you in a cab?"

Amusement colored Andy's face. "Not you too," she groaned.

"Take my car." Miranda acted all annoyed, but she was already calling Roy.

Being away from this woman was already affecting Andy, so as soon as Miranda ended the call, she slipped in and tugged on Miranda's hands, and dropped a kiss to her soft lips. "Walk me out?"

Miranda sighed, but she eventually walked Andrea to the door, lingering against her lips before she finally relented and let the younger woman slip from her grasp and out of her front door, but not out of her life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

"Holy shit, Batman was that Miranda's car? And I mean Miranda, your ex-boss, the ice queen of New York Priestly?" Doug blinked in shock and shook his head at Andy as she came closer to him.

"What?" Andy's voice was of surprise and she had to swallow down her stutter. "How did you know that?" she said through their embrace.

"I remembered, and I never forgot that chauffer of hers."

Andrea slipped onto the chair on the other side of the table. "God I'm starved; what are we having?" She bounced her eyes over the menu, ready to scarf up the letters if the server didn't hurry.

"I'm not that hungry," he teased, as he raked his eyes over his friend who was now this huge celebrity. She just seemed to uncharacteristically glow more than usual, but maybe it was just her getting all that California sun. "But I can see that you are. Worked up an appetite did you?"

"Doug," Andy warned, then as hard as she tried she just couldn't hold off her smirk, and once she finally looked up from the menu and saw the amused expression on his face, she couldn't suppress her giggles.

He waited until she was over her fit of laughter. "What is so funny?"

She blew out a breath. "Nothing. So tell me Dougie, what in the world have you been up to?"

"Me? Oh no, Honey, you first; spill it."

"Spill what?" Andy looked aghast and studied her menu. "Oooo the fish tacos look good."

Now it was Doug who snorted. "Tacos huh." He placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmmm, you know, since I'm a betting man, I would bet that from the look on your face when you walked in here….you'd think you'd be tired of fish tacos," he stated matter of factly.

Slowly Andy lifted her gaze from the menu and gave Doug a hard look, her eyebrow cocked intensely. "Excuse me?"

"Oh for shit's sakes Andy, just tell me. I am not that blind."

Right then the server came over. "Hi I'm Taylee; I'll be your server today. Are you ready for me to take your order?"

Andy grinned and nodded. "Yes please. I will have the fish tacos, since I never get tired of those."

The corner of Doug's lips turned up. "Ma'am we are in dire need of some cocktails; can you bring us some martinis please? And I'll just have your veggie bowl."

As soon as the server turned to leave, he glared. "You did…didn't you?"

"Did what?" Andy still played innocent. "I have no earthly idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Damn it!" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Finally relenting, Andy tossed a hand in the air. "So what if I did?"

That got his attention and he leaned forward quieting in voice. "No shit! Wait, you did? No waaaay," he mumbled.

"And it wasn't the first time," she grinned saucily.

The server now returned, bringing them some water and bread. "Your drinks will be right out." She narrowed in on Andy this time. "Wait a minute, are you…" she faded off and pointed a finger at her.

"Andrea Sachs," Andy said with a smile.

"No way!" Taylee exclaimed. "Could I get a pic with you?"

"Yes, only after I receive the best food of my life. You see I am so hungry right now and…" before Andy could finish Taylee cut her off.

"No problem, I will get a rush on your order. And just because I want to, I will bring you out the soup of the day for you to try as you wait." She rushed away, leaving Doug to roll his eyes at his friend.

Doug then clicked his tongue. "Not the first time?"

"I was planning to tell you, I just didn't know how," she explained softly.

Doug gazed at her for a moment, watching her nod slowly. "Really? So when did this start?" Then his eyes went wide. "Oh my god, you were sleeping with your boss. You dirty little whore," he quipped with a satisfied smile.

Andrea's mouth hung open. "You bitch," she snapped playfully. "I did no such thing, and keep your voice down."

"So did Nate know this? Is this why he left you?"

"No!" she hissed. "And no the first time that it happened, for your meddlesome information, was when I was filming in New Mexico."

"Serious?" He tossed his hand down. "How was it?" Then his eyebrows rose up. "And are you sure you didn't fuck your boss before then?"

Andy was starting to get annoyed. "What is it with you? And stop saying it like that," she fired, and right away Doug saw the teasing banter in her eyes change to being a little ticked off.

He took a big breath and sobered. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said it like that. I just…come on …this is Miranda Priestly we're talking about. I mean, my god, it is even a miracle that you are even here and alive to talk about it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head at her again. "I mean, if you didn't before, then why now?" He paused in serious thought, then exploded as it came to him. "Shit Andy, you can't be that dumb."

"Apparently I am," she said in a daze, not sure what her friend was getting at.

"She's fucking using you; can't you see that?"

"She's using me?" Andy repeated slowly, surprised to hear him say that to her.

"She never wanted you before, right? Now you're this big time star, it's a no brainer Andy. You will help her status, getting the attention of the new cute star that everyone wants. You know she has been on paparazzi's shit list ever since Stephen ran her through the mud like he did. Plus I heard that Irv is still trying to get rid of her."

Andy knew that Miranda went through a nasty divorce that made her look like she was the bad guy, even if Stephen got married to a girl younger than Andy only months after it was finalized. But the Irv thing, she thought that was over and done with.

"Are you even hearing yourself?" she sighed. "You are an idiot. For one, this would hurt her more than help her. Did you forget that we are both women, and she is…well she's older….and Irv would use this as a way to fire her."

Doug groaned. "Oh please, this is 2009; no one gives a shit about that anymore."

"Yes they do, so if you don't mind…you better keep that flappy mouth of yours shut. And one more thing, we either drop this now, or I am leaving."

"Fine, but…." He calmed and smiled. "At least tell me how it was."

Andy looked at him like he was a dumbass and sighed dramatically. "All I will say is, why would I go back for seconds…or even thirds or fourths?"

Doug snorted. "So um, who initiated it?"

Andy shook her head. "Okay that's enough; it's your turn to spill."

"I have nothing to spill." He then looked nervous and his breathing became deeper.

"Doug?" Concern filled Andy's brow. "What is it?"

"There is…well this is something I should tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Doug inhaled a deep breath and then swallowed. "I'm gay," he blurted.

Andy wanted to laugh and tell him she kind of already knew, but she pretended to be surprised. "Wow," she breathed.

He eyed her for a moment and then heaved a breath. "Oh please, you already knew, didn't you?"

"Maybe." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Well okay, when I gave Lily that bag years ago, and you knew more about it then I did, that kind of was a dead giveaway."

"So?" he drawled, and played with the toothpick full of olives in his drink.

Andy now chuckled lightly. "So now it's your turn to spill about your love life."

He shrugged, with a frown. "Lack thereof, you mean."

"Well I do know a few eligible bachelors."

His eyes lit up. "Oh?"

….

Andrea had just gotten home from her afternoon with her friend Doug, but after everything he said about Miranda still left a bitter taste in her mouth. She took off her heels and hung up her dress, and then flopped down on her bed. She had just closed her eyes when the doorbell rang. She forced her eyes open at the sound and groaned and rolled over, sitting up tiredly.

She thudded back to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Andy knew that voice and gritted her teeth, as she released the lock for the door downstairs. A minute later she heard the knock. She wasn't surprised to see Jacqueline standing there, but she was a little shocked to see her in such a large oversized coat, especially with the heat today.

"Andrea, may I come in?"

"Yeah of course." She didn't quite know what to say or do with this unexpected visitor.

"Hello Chéri; you look uneasy." She dipped her head. "You want me leave?"

No, it's fine. Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Jacqueline responded politely, and sauntered closer. "Wait, on second thought, yes you can get me something."

The look that this woman was giving Andrea made her swallow. "Oh okay…what?"

"You," was her lone seductive whisper as she moved forward and softly kissed her before she had time to respond. Andy immediately went rigid and gently pushed her away.

"You have got to stop doing that," Andy voiced as she stepped back.

Puzzlement and a little hurt clouded Jacqueline's eyes. "Kissing you?" she exhaled. "Now why would I ever want to do that…especially since you're wonderful at it?"

Andy blushed hotly. "Well," she stammered. "I guess thank you, but you see…" she tried but fell short once Jacqueline shredded the trench coat to reveal a very sexy high neck mesh black corset. "Oh good lord," she uttered and now felt hot everywhere. She had to admit that this woman had a very nice body, but it didn't at all compare to Miranda's.

A saucy smile graced the French woman's lips and she traced her fingers tantalizingly slow up Andy's arms. "I think you approve."

Trying desperately to keep it together, Andy looked up. "It is very nice; who designed it?"

A soft laughter echoed across the room. "Oh my beautiful Andrea, does it matter?" she husked next to her ear, before she kissed it. Andy shuddered from it, and forcefully shook herself out of her grasp.

"Yeah no…" she blurted. "But as nice as it is, you have to leave….now," she voiced, and grabbed her coat off of the floor and forcefully shoved it to her.

"What is it?"

"Please, I need to ….I need …" god what the hell was wrong with her? She loved Miranda, so why was this so hard? _Because you're a hot-blooded woman, which kinds of likes having older successful women throw themselves at you?_

"You need me Andrea," Jacqueline voiced, her hand palming Andy's cheek.

"No, I need to make a phone call."

Narrowing in and really examining Andrea's face, Jacqueline realized exactly why she was acting that way toward her. She then growled and pushed her face away. "You fool," she spat. "You know she will only hurt you."

"No," Andy protested, yet deep down she kind of was thinking the same thing.

Jacqueline quietly slipped her coat back on and turned to leave. "Don't say I never warmed you," she fired with a hard glare, and then slammed the door behind her.

"Shit," Andy cursed. "I hope I didn't mess that deal up," she muttered, and then swiftly looked for her phone to call Miranda. She screamed once she realized she deleted her cell phone number. She tried the number she remembered from her days working for her, but it just told her that the number was no longer in service. "Shit shit shit, think," she fretted anxiously and tapped the phone to her forehead. "The house, I know that one, and she did try to call me on it." She quickly dialed and groaned once she got her voicemail, and all she could do was frown as she left a message, hoping that she would call her once she got it.

"Why aren't you home?" she voiced to her quiet apartment. "Think… now what?" Then suddenly she had an 'oh duh' moment. "Nigel!"

She quickly dialed his number and it went straight to voice mail. "Oh my hell….. nooooo," she complained, and dialed it another five times before giving up and leaving him a text to call her pronto.

…

Miranda sat in her office at Elias-Clark, checking and rechecking her phone and wondering why she hadn't heard from Andrea yet. She decided to come into the office since everything was a mess, and because she really didn't want to be home alone. It was nearing now eight o'clock, and the heavy feeling in her chest wouldn't go away.

She leaned back in her chair and stared up at her ceiling. "I guess I could call her," she whispered, and decided to do just that. But once she heard the weird automated voice saying that her call was blocked, dread filled her chest and she stared down at her phone, trying to understand why she would do that. She tried again, wondering if she messed up somehow. Yet again the same thing happened. She blew out what was becoming a very anxious breath and grabbed her bag and dialed for Roy to come and get her. She now wasn't in the mood for anything; she wasn't even sure right then that she would even take Andy's call if she even dared or cared to call her right now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

Sunday night rolled around and after spending the day with her girls, including enduring the latest Harry Potter movie, Miranda felt saddened by the fact she still hadn't heard from Andrea. She was starting to wonder all sorts of things; one was that maybe that night was all indeed a dream, except her body was still a little sore so she knew that it wasn't. Then she tittered off thinking that this was payback, and Andy really didn't mean a word of anything she said to her that night. Then started to think maybe something terrible had happened to her, but she would have found that out…right?

She took a shot of scotch and finally decided to turn in early so she didn't have to think about what other scenarios to why she hadn't heard from Andrea. Like maybe she was just too busy being with that hideous French woman or that idiot Mr. Thompson.

…

Andy found herself swamped with filming all day Sunday, and she didn't get back to her apartment until well after midnight. She finally got word from Nigel; he left her a voice mail asking what she wanted. He informed her that he was in some far off jungle for a re-shoot that Miranda made him do at the last minute and the cell reception was iffy at best. She tried to call him back, but once again it went straight to his voicemail. She was just mad because she should have asked him for Miranda's new number the first time she left him a message.

She thought about calling Miranda's house that late, but she knew she had to be asleep, and she didn't want to wake the girls. Plus she had an exhausting day and wasn't in the mood to do the rounds with her, not when she knew she was probably in the dog house for not calling her as it was. She would have if she knew her new cell number. God what a mess!

Monday afternoon came before Andy knew it, and she was finally done with her day and she hurried toward Elias-Clark building. She even smiled down at the very hot Starbucks coffee in her hand.

She was glad to see that Michael still worked there in security, and she strutted through the lobby, her stilettos echoing across the marble floor, a reminder to another time. She grinned up at the large man as she removed her sunglasses and was pleased to see a huge smile grace his lips, telling Andy that he did remember her.

"Oh my god, it is Andy Sachs."

"It is me; good to see you Michael."

"You remembered me," he boasted.

"Of course," she continued to smile.

"What are you doing here? I mean you are….I mean…" he babbled over his words, completely star struck.

Andy leaned in. "I'm still me, and I was hoping I could go up and see Miranda, and bring her this." She held up the hot coffee.

"Uh," he mumbled. "I should at least…"

Andrea cut him off. "Please? I really would love to surprise her."

He sighed and swung open the brass gate to the elevators. "Go, before I change my mind."

"I owe you," Andy relayed, and moved past him and into the next elevator. She rode it to the sixteenth floor, like it was any other day so long ago when she was Miranda's assistant.

The doors slid open and she could see the place hadn't changed much other than a few unrecognizable people. She exhaled a nervous breath at being back in this place. She hadn't been here since before she left to Paris, it felt strangely weird, but she held it together, even if her heart was beating extremely fast. A few people gave her an odd look, but never pondered on it, or even stopped her.

She finally opened the door to Miranda's office and right away she noticed Emily about the exact time the Brit noticed her.

"What in the bloody ass hell are you doing here?" she whispered, and quietly skittered over to stop her from getting any closer.

"Um why else but to see Miranda. Is she here?"

"You can't just show up here unexpected…" she barely got out before the familiar smooth tone rang out.

"Emily."

The Brit bared her teeth. "Go away," she hissed and about turned away to go see what her boss needed, but Andy had a better idea.

"No Em, let me," she said, grabbing her wrist. "Please, and well..."

Emily's shoulders sagged. "I'm an idiot," she relented, cutting off Andrea. "And if she…"

Andy silenced her with a soft hug. "Thank you and she won't."

If Andy's heart was beating fast before, now she was certain it was going to race right out of her chest. She blew out a huge breath as she strutted into Miranda's office just like she had done so many, many times. As soon as she entered she noticed that Miranda was in her chair and had her back to the door, just like she did that day when she delivered the Harry Potter book to her.

She couldn't help her wide grin as she placed the hot coffee on the desk making a loud sound of it as she did. "You're coffee Ma'am," she purred with nothing but pure silk in her tone, and right away she noticed Miranda's back stiffen and faintly heard her breath catch.

It took longer than she thought before Miranda had finally turned her chair and her eyes quickly narrowed in on her, and without any emotion in her features she forcefully grabbed the coffee.

"Ah, so I see that you didn't hit your little head on the pavement after all," she harshly spat. "Missed your old name did you…and Emily," her voice dripped in ridicule. "I was starting to think the worse….but it's apparent you just forgot how to use a phone, or maybe just because you're a star now you apparently think you can do whatever you like, maybe with whomever as well, but not with me, " she fired.

Andy could definitely see that Miranda was not as happy to see her as she had hoped. _Yup…I'm so in the doghouse._ "Yeah, about that…"

"No, no, I don't want to hear your excuses Andrea. In fact as you can see I am rather busy."

"So you really want me to GO?" Andy retorted, emphasizing the word GO. Her eyes were determined to show she wasn't hurt by Miranda's tone. "And not tell you what actually happened? You basically don't care to hear….so in essence everything you told me was a bold faced lie."

Miranda's nostrils flared and she quickly shot up out of the chair and went to the office door. "Emily," she said tightly. "Hold my calls." She then closed the door and turned back toward Andy.

"You think you can just show up here and start in on me like I am an idiot fan of yours…and think I will believe your stupid story… to which I can't even receive a simple polite text from you?" she huffed in irritation. "Was this some sort of payback? Because Andrea, I am so not in the mood for your games, and the other night meant more to me then a qui…."

Andy swiftly pulled out her phone and held it out, interrupting the other woman. "I deleted your cell phone number," she said rather loudly. "I also blocked your number, and well it's apparent that I didn't memorize your new number. I did however call your old number, but as you know it is no longer in service. So I called your house number but all I got was your damn voice mail. I even called Nigel, but it seems he is in some remote jungle somewhere, and cell service there is shitty. Don't believe me if you want, but it's the god damn truth."

"You blocked me?" Her voice sounded wounded even as she hurled the words at her.

Andy inhaled deeply to calm herself. "It was before, and yes, okay I blocked you. I couldn't stand to have you hurt me again, so I couldn't hear your voice."

That seemed to diffuse the older woman somewhat, and Andy could see her chest rise and fall with her own deep breaths. She crossed her arms over her chest and now wouldn't even look at her.

"Is this how it is always going to be?" Her voice was now softer, and even a tad bit timid. "Because I don't think that I…" she trailed off, getting too emotional and didn't want Andrea to see it so she cleared her throat.

"God I hope not, and I promise it is the truth….and for what it is worth I am sorry," Andy softly said, and ventured closer to the other woman, who still had yet to look at her. "Hey," she said moving around and dipping her head. "Look at me."

Miranda finally turned her gaze toward her. "Andrea," she conceded. Her voice was tight and right away Andy saw the start of tears in her blue eyes.

"Shit," Andy cursed, her heart breaking from seeing this woman like this. "Come here," she opened her arms and was so relieved that Miranda didn't push her away, but actually pivoted and fell against her, hugging her back.

"Okay, so this is still new, and we both need to work on our communication skills," she whispered against the shell of her ear.

Miranda floated her hands over the small of Andy's back, fighting with the emotions that suddenly filled her chest. She was relieved it was just a stupid misunderstanding, and more than a little annoyed with herself at the way she was always leaping for the worst.

Miranda continued to trace her fingers over her silky shirt as she nuzzled the side of her neck. Andy drew back only so she could slip her arms around the editor's neck to pull her down for a soft kiss.

The soft kiss turned into another, and another, and Miranda was wondering if it would always be this intense. She was getting a little carried away as Andy sucked her tongue into her mouth, feeling it down deep. Realizing where they were, she pulled herself free and jerked away from Andy's grasp.

"Not here," Miranda breathed harshly, wiping her lips.

Andy laughed throatily as they parted. "Gad. …that bites!" Having Miranda in her office was clearly a long time fantasy of hers.

Miranda took another deep breath and held her hand up, then checked her watch. "I have a meeting in less than five minutes."

"Well," Andy pouted sadly. "Then this really bites."

"I will admit that you are right, that it does indeed bite." She ran her hands over her dress to smooth it out, thinking that having sex with this woman here in her office was one of her long time fantasies, back when that would have been a big taboo. "May I see you later?" she quipped, clearing her throat.

Andy's head fell. "No, I…"

Miranda suddenly huffed loudly in annoyance, "Got other plans huh," her voice bit hastily as she walked back to her desk. "Figures," she hummed quietly. "Well if that's all…"

"Miranda," Andy drawled, blocking her next response by erasing the distance between them and pulling Miranda to her, kissing her soundly on the mouth. Growling, she rested her forehead against Miranda's as they gathered their breath. She could feel the retort coming and Andy just shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips. "No, no, now listen."

Miranda wanted to growl this time, but only raised an eyebrow in interest. "I would love to see you later, but the thing is I won't be here to do so."

"Why is that?"

"I have to fly home tonight."

"Home as in?"

"Home as in L.A. I am sorry, but I had this all planned before we…" she gestured between them and sighed sadly.

"I see." Miranda took a step back. "So how long will you be away?"

Andy groaned. "Tuesday."

"Oh." Miranda looked a little relived. "So only for a day."

"Tuesday next week," Andy informed her. "Then I will be extremely busy filming for the next two weeks."

"So what are you saying?"

Andy grimaced and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she had to tell her next. "I will see you next Tuesday, that is if you are free…but starting next Wednesday I will be extremely busy, but I will make time for you."

Miranda now couldn't hold back her growl. "Oh well feel free to pencil me in."

"It's not like that….and you know if it was reversed, what would you want me to do…. not be understanding?"

"Are you implying that I am not?"

"Uhgggg!" Andy threw her hands up. "You have to stop with this. I will make this as clear as I can." She tugged back on Miranda's hips, pulling her close again. "I love you," she said clearly, her eyes never leaving Miranda's. "And I want to be with you. Do you want me as well or will it be too hard for you to pencil me in?"

Miranda's jaw tightened and she paused long enough to give Andrea doubts about them, and it pained her. She needed to stop this, so she glided her hands up Andy's toned bare arms. They were sculpted just right, and this silk shirt showed them off spectacularly. Her mind suddenly went momentarily to who designed this exquisite top that fit Andy's figure perfectly. Her fingers played with the collar on her shirt and that's when she realized she just couldn't pinpoint who she was wearing. "Who is this?"

Andy blinked. "I just …." She pulled out of the embrace and shook her head. "I can't believe you."

Miranda smirked and yanked her back to her. "Oh stop being so dramatic."

"Me, dramatic? Oh no, honey that is all you."

Miranda nipped tenderly at her lips. "I want to be with you as well, Andrea, and somehow, some way, we can try to make this work. Well, only if you start learning how to use a telephone."

"Ha ha very funny." Andy glared playfully and kissed her again.

Still drifting her fingers down the front of her blouse, Miranda sighed. "So next Tuesday, huh?"

"I'm sorry, yeah….I have to go back and do some promotions for the other movie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I have Ellen on Wednesday."

Miranda actually looked impressed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a little nervous about it."

"You'll be fine, Dear, but on the other hand I will not." Once again she narrowed in on the front of her shirt. Her lips twisted slightly in thought, but they did not purse, so Andy took that as a good sign.

She couldn't suppress her grin. "You just can't help it can you….you're dying to know."

"I relent, tell me, Darling and if I hear it is a Jaclyn Smith, well, I just won't know what I'll do."

Andy burst out in laughter. "Well I noticed you did keep my Gap hoodie," she teased.

Miranda sighed, but a slight smile remained. "All right I did; so what? I only kept it because it smelled like you." She traced a finger across her throat, then she dipped her head and inhaled her scent before placing a soft kiss to her neck. "Mmmmm," she purred. "So are you going to tell me?"

Andy decided she had tortured her long enough, or was it Miranda who was now torturing her? "It's mine," she relayed, leaning her head back to enjoy more of Miranda's lips to her neck, when she abruptly flinched back.

"Excuse me?" She blinked before her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I designed this….well with the help of James."

"James Holt?" She dropped her hands away. "Is this why you were with Jacqueline?" Fire now laced her blue eyes. "Why didn't you come to me?"

Andy slapped both hands over her face. "Are you hearing yourself? How could I have come to you? Hell, I wanted to tell you in New Mexico, but after you kicked me out that morning, and then what you told me at the shoot, I was like screw that and to hell with not telling you," she exhaled.

"Honestly I really never wanted to see you again." Her eyes stained with tears thinking back to the day she watched Miranda leave her dressing room.

This time it was Miranda who ran a hand over her white hair. "I'm sorry, Darling." She took a slow breath. "You are right, that is one thing I regret the most. Not my finest hour," she admitted, her voice suddenly uncertain. Sighing, the editor slipped her arm around the younger woman's torso and hugged her lightly. "It's very beautiful, almost as much as the person that is wearing it." She drew back and kissed her briefly. "You really have to leave tonight?"

"I have an early morning call. It's cheaper to film some of this movie in the sound stages in Hollywood."

"Miranda," Emily voiced as she knocked against the door.

"Your four o'clock is here."

"Can you at least wait until this meeting is over?"

Andy slowly shook her head. "My flight leaves in about an hour, in fact, I really need to get out of here or I may miss it."

Miranda had a look on her face, one in which Andy knew she had never seen before and it broke her heart. "I'm sorry."

She moved in and kissed her softly. "I'll call you as soon as I land." Then her eyes went wide. "Shit, give me your phone."

Miranda clued in and quickly handed it to her as she opened the door to inform her assistant that she would be ready in one minute.

Andy quickly took care of the phone situation and still had time to thoroughly kiss Miranda and tell her she would miss her and would call her every day before she had to let her go.

Miranda watched her walk away from her office, just like she had all those years ago when she was her assistant, but this time she wasn't going to be back in fifteen minutes bringing her coffee. No she was leaving her, to get on a jet plane and to fly across the country.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

Miranda entered her townhouse, her mind so thoroughly tired. She had pulled it off and refinished the magazine just in time for print. Although she was grateful that she actually did hear from Andrea as soon as she landed, their phone calls were few and far in-between.

She moved over to that area of her living room and perched on the edge of the cushions, and then finally relented and sunk back against them. Kicking off her heels, she sighed as she checked her phone and read the text Andrea sent her earlier.

_Hi honey! See look I do know how to use a phone…LOL_

_I miss you like crazy. Sorry we've been so busy._

_I will make it up to you I promise as soon as this movie is over._

_I am heading into film so I can't take my phone with me._

_I will call you as soon as I can._

_Love you_

It was now Friday evening and Miranda had nothing to do. Her girls were away for the night at a sleepover and she stared at the emptiness in the room, finding that she missed Patricia. The poor St Bernard had died two years earlier. She had thought about getting another dog, but with her girls busy with their school schedule, she knew none of them had time.

Sighing again she checked her watch with a frown and fretted as she thought about spending the night alone. Then a slow canny smile graced her lips. "Maybe," she thought. "Yes, I can do this." Miranda gazed down at Andrea's text again and then bounced up from the sofa and raced upstairs to pack, and have Emily book her a flight to L.A.

…

Andrea dropped into her own sofa as soon as she finished her bath. Her body screamed with exhaustion and she lolled her head back and closed her eyes. She had about drifted off to sleep when suddenly she realized it was getting late back east. She rubbed a tired hand over her face and reached for her phone. She smiled down at her text and then her brow furrowed when she didn't see one for her.

She knew Miranda wasn't a huge texter, but shit how hard would one it be to send a simple text to say she at least got it. She half sighed, half grumbled, thinking about how Miranda got on her for not sending one simple text to her just days ago.

She rolled her eyes and quickly dialed her number, and began to pace once she got her voice mail for the second time. "Um are you in a meeting or something? Wish I knew…it's getting late there. Just call me when you get this." Andrea forcefully ended the call and dropped the phone on the kitchen counter.

She grabbed a fine bottle of wine from the wine cooler and poured herself a glass, and was about to head out to the back patio and watch the waves roll in when she heard the buzzer ring.

Puzzlement hit Andy's brows as a voice rang out. "Andy it's me."

Andy slightly smiled and opened the door for her friend. "Hey, what you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit you?" Lily breathed and slid past her.

"I just got home, well sort of," Andy informed. Her voice sounded somewhat weary as she closed the door. "I was just about to head outside."

Lily just ignored her friend and plopped down on the sofa like she owned the place. "Sorry, I just ….I didn't want to be alone tonight."

Andy shuffled back into the room and peered down at the other woman. "What's going on?"

"Neil," she muffled. "We had a fight."

Andy wanted to roll her eyes. She was so not in the mood for this, but since Lily was her friend, she had no choice. "Wine?"

"Yes please," Lily answered, but made no attempt to get up and get it herself.

"Oh let me," Andrea whispered to herself, and poured another glass and brought it to the other woman.

Lily grinned as soon as the wine hit her lips. "Ooo this is the good stuff." She plopped her feet up on Andy's coffee table and leaned back.

Andy now had to roll her eyes. "Um, the least you could do is take your shoes off first."

"Gezzz, someone is testy tonight," Lily grumbled and flung her shoes off. "Someone needs to get laid," she mouthed mockingly.

"And that someone isn't me," Andy voiced back, getting a little annoyed with her friend.

"Yeah? And why is that? Have you been holding out on me?"

Andy took a huge gulp of her wine. "No, and are you sure Doug hasn't told you anyways?"

Lily jerked up and glared at her friend. "Excuse me? You told Doug and not me?"

"I didn't tell him he…."

Lily interrupted her. "Then how in the hell does he know? And more importantly, why haven't you told me?"

"Because." Andy shrugged. The truth was she hadn't told Lily because she knew how she felt about Miranda, in fact she about lost her as a friend when she worked for her so she didn't know how to tell her that she was now in love with the woman, especially tonight. She took a sip of her wine and then turned to walk toward the back door that led out to the beach. "I want to sit outside and have some peace and quiet, I had a long day."

"What are you going to do…leave me here?"

"You could join me outside if you want. Besides in another five minutes you'll be on your phone calling Neil anyways."

"That's not true."

"You do it all the time."

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Lily snapped.

Andy turned back and glared. "Nothing, I am just tired and I actually wanted some alone time tonight."

"So basically you're saying you don't want to spend time with me?" Lily argued. "I can't believe how you treat me."

"Oh no you don't…..I treat you damn good, I take you everywhere so you can meet celebrities, I even took you to Ellen. But I am really started to doubt your friendship."

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"You think I am using you?"

"If the shoe fits." Andy felt her blood pressure begin to rise and a sudden ache appeared at her temples. "Well, when was the last time you did something for me?" she bit grouchily.

"Oh I see, this is that kind of a friendship. I never helped you get your god damn job at the news station or anything?"

"You only got me out here so you didn't have to move out west by yourself….that and you needed someone to help you pay rent and buy groceries."

Lily narrowed angrily. "That's what you think? What the hell, Andy?"

"Not like you weren't fucking pissed at me over the Nate situation," Andy hurled at her. "Then all of a sudden you had to move and so I became your best friend again."

"That is not true. I was only mad at you for a while because of what that horrible woman did to you. You just never saw it…. we did. She changed you..… You weren't yourself, but once you wised up I…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide at hearing what she was actually admitting.

"I see now." Andy shook her head. "You only want me when I'm useful to you or for what I can do for you. And right now I am not in the mood so I'm going outside to be alone," she heaved. She started to open the door, and then turned back. "I want you gone when I get back down here."

"This is the thanks I get?" Rage heated Lily's face and she snarled. "I know something is up with you, and I know damn well it has to do with whoever it is that you're fucking."

Andrea swallowed down her anger before she actually threw her wine glass at her friend. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that….besides didn't you just say I needed to get laid? So which is it?"

Just then Andrea's doorbell rang, startling them both. They just stared at each other for a moment until finally Lily groaned loudly and threw her hands up. "Oh let me get it for you, Your Highness, since I never ever do a thing for you." She stomped over to the door and threw it open.

White shock filled her features as soon as she saw who it was. "No fucking way," she hissed.

Miranda narrowed in on the woman, then stepped back a few feet on the porch and checked the number on the house. "Um yes, is this Andrea Sachs resid…." She didn't get to finish because Lily was now up in her face.

"You are not welcome here; get the fuck out of here," she yelled.

Andrea got there just in time to see her friend about to shove Miranda. "Lily," she screamed and yanked her arm back. "Where the hell do you get off?"

Worry flooded Miranda's blue eyes and she blinked, not knowing what to do. She searched Andy's brown eyes and shock and wonderment clouded hers. "Miranda?"

"Darling?" She went with. "I wanted to surprise you; is this a bad time?"

Andy's chest heaved in surprise and excitement. "Bad time for you to surprise me, nooooooo …..never. You are always welcome here." She now smiled and threw herself against the other woman, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh you got to be kidding me…..fuck this shit!" Lily spat. "You are choosing her over me yet again."

"Lily," Andy snarled in a warning.

"The initial M." Her hand flayed out in fury. "It was her all along wasn't it? God I am such an idiot and now she has turned you against me. Can't you see this woman is bad news? She doesn't actually want you, Andy. You seriously can't be this dumb."

Miranda winced at the harsh words directed at Andrea and she glared at Lily, who glared right back. "Oh no you don't. Your evil glare doesn't scare me, bitch, so back the fuck off and leave my friend alone." Her nostrils flared. "Leave now!"

Andy had heard enough, and now shoved herself up into Lily's face. "No, you leave now, or I'll throw your ass back into your car."

"Excuse me?"

"Lily, this is my house, not yours, and Miranda is my guest here. In fact, for your information, I love her, and if you threaten her one more time I will remove you off of my property for good."

A loud cackle echoed through the night's sky and with it Lily finally relented, but made one last comment. "You're a god damn idiot. You do know you could have anyone you wanted…and yet you pick her of all people." She glared at Andy then grabbed her bag and left, leaving Andy and Miranda still standing on the front porch as she squealed her tires and disappeared.

It took a full minute after Lily's car was out of sight before Andy turned toward Miranda and slipped her arms around and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," she breathed against her ear.

Miranda held her back and shook her head. "What was that about?"

Andy sighed. "Not really sure," she grumbled, and then just closed her hand around Miranda's. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

A tiny smiled dipped Miranda's lips. "I wanted to see you; is that okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Um surprise," Miranda said.

"Wait how did you know where I live?"

"That was the easy part, Nigel."

"Nigel? You got in contact with him over my home address, and I couldn't even get a phone number from him."

"Because you see the photo shoot is over and he is now home."

Andy suddenly waved it off as a huge smile filled her full lips. "I don't care, you're here," she said in a high happy voice.

Miranda warmly smiled as well. Her arm slipped around Andy's shoulders and drew her body back to her, hugging her, then she sought out her lips. The younger woman responded immediately, her mouth sweet and responsive to Miranda's, and once again it was that spark that began to ignite all the way through her. With a groan she drew back.

"You okay?"

"Hmm, yes, but why don't you show me around first."

"Oh god, I am sorry; where are my manners?" She finally brought her inside, closing the door behind them.

Andy watched as Miranda slowly took in her surroundings. "This is yours?"

"It is."

"I'm impressed, it's very beautiful."

"I like it, and well I was just going to go outside and watch the waves roll in." She paused. "Would you care to join me? I have wine."

"Did you already have dinner?"

Andy's head fell. "No," she shrugged. "Have you yet?"

Miranda shook her head. "No, I had coffee on the plane is all."

"Oh well, let me cook something then."

"Darling, you don't have to do that, but I am actually hungry. We could order?"

Andy grinned. "That's true, and…" she trailed off and narrowed in on the clock in the kitchen. "It isn't too late either, so we can order something good." She turned back toward the woman she loved. "What would you care for?"

Miranda just gazed upon Andy, then traced soft fingers down the side of the younger woman's face and then down her neck. Not sure what to do under Miranda's penetrable stare, Andrea cocked her head back. "What is it?"

Miranda inhaled and slowly shook her head. "She's right, you know."

Confused Andy's brow furrowed. "She's right? Who's right?"

"Your friend, the one who just left."

"No, just….wait about what?"

"You could have anyone you wanted, and yet here you are with me. And you know damned well I don't deserve it."

Andy gave her a stern look, then growled at the other woman, playfully pulling her into an embrace where she wrapped her arms around her slender waist. Pressing her face against the smooth skin of Miranda's throat, she inhaled her scent.

"You know it is true," Miranda said quietly as she rejoiced in holding on to the other woman. She couldn't believe how good it felt having her in her arms and she loved it. Begrudgingly, she leaned back to look down into her beautiful brown eyes.

Andy lifted her head, her lips brushing over the older woman's. "Eh, I know nothing other than how I feel right now, with you here in my house and you with your arms around me." She smiled against her lips.

Miranda felt tears nip at her eyes so she deepened the kiss, her lips parting, and she explored Andrea's mouth hungrily, tasting the desire and devotion awaiting her. When they finally separated, Miranda breathed shakily. "This is….we um should maybe eat, and maybe actually talk this time, Darling."

"Don't tell me you flew all this way just to talk? Because we could have done that over the phone," she bantered.

Miranda's lips quirked in a half grin. "Okay fine, but…" she noticed Andy advance and she pressed a finger to her lips stop her. "Food first, or I may pass out on you yet again."

Now Andrea giggled. "Then let me hurry and order, because I need that Miranda vigor …" she bounced her brows playfully then added. "All. Night. Long."

Miranda shook her head at her. "Oh god, you didn't?"

Andy only laughed and hurried and called the closest and fastest place that delivered.

Miranda accepted the glass of wine from the younger woman as they both dug into their noodles with stir fried lamb. Andy couldn't suppress her pleased grin as she watched Miranda enjoy the food that she had ordered for her.

Miranda noticed it, and scoffed. "Oh please, don't feel that impressed with yourself."

"Why not? You like it." Andy hummed.

"I do, but don't act like this is a big feat, it's not like you weren't my assistant or anything."

Andy lightly chuckled and sipped at her wine. "Feeling better?" she asked, giving her a saucy look that instantly made Miranda swallow, even though she had nothing in her mouth.

"I am." She cleared her throat and took a sip from her glass.

"Good." Andy tried to eat more of her stirfry, but Miranda was just too distracting, so she found she was staring at her. She knew it was probably rude to do that while someone was eating, but she just couldn't believe she was there at her table… in her house, eating from take out from one of her favorite restaurants.

"What are you thinking about?" Miranda interrupted Andy from her thoughts.

Andy lifted her chin, sighed happily, and smiled again. "You of course."

"Oh?" Miranda toyed pursing her lips, lifting an arrogant brow.

With that look, that was supposed to be threatening to most, it was now lined with playfulness and Andy seemed frozen by it. It made Miranda laugh seeing her so dazed. "Are you okay Darling?"

Shaking her head slightly, Andy blinked. "Yeah, yeah….sorry," she exhaled. "So, may I ask how the girls are now?"

Miranda licked her lips. "They are just fine. In fact, they are at a friend's house, and I told them I would be back Sunday evening…." She trailed off seeing how that sounded. "I actually reserved a suite, so I won't be imposing on you; I know that you are busy."

"Hey, no, don't…I'm so glad that you are here. And," she emphasized, "Mi casa es su casa, and honestly I wouldn't want it any other way." She reached over and gathered Miranda's hand in her own. "Please stay here, I mean what's the point of you going to a hotel, since I'll just follow you there?"

"I didn't really think ahead, only as far as I really wanted to see you…so I ….."

Andy only pulled her hand up so she could place a kiss to it, which interrupted Miranda's train of thought. "I love that." She now placed a warm kiss to her palm and instantly she heard Miranda's breath catch.

She grinned as she looked up to see desire once again fill her blue eyes. "You know, we could always save the rest of this meal for later."

Miranda inhaled sharply, and kept her voice as even as she could. "Oh and why is that?"

Andy stood up and pulled on her hand, making Miranda stand as well. "Because I don't know about you, but right now I am only hungry for one thing."

Miranda slipped her arms around Andy's neck, drawing her in to her and capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. "I believe I agree with you."

"Here let me show you my room." Andy began to lead her up the stairs, when she heard her cell phone ringing on the kitchen counter where she had left it. "Oh shit." Not sure what to do, she decided to ignore it.

"Go answer it, I understand."

"It's late; it's probably just a wrong number or something."

"Or it could be important."

Andy relented, but was irritated and grumbled as she answered it. "Yeah?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh yeah George, yeah it is late. Oh okay. What is it?"

Miranda slowly began to go through Andrea's kitchen to find containers to put their forgotten leftovers in as she tried to ignore Andy's phone conversation. Soon she noticed Andy cover the mouthpiece. "Hey this is work stuff, it may take longer. I am so sorry."

Miranda wanted to feel bad, but how could she. So she waved it off. "I understand I will be just outside, since your backyard is the ocean."

"I will hurry."

Soon Miranda was alone in the star filled sky, breathing in the ocean air.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

Andy finally finished her phone conversation and hurried back to the room where she had left the older woman, but to her dismay, Miranda was nowhere to be seen. Her brow narrowed as she whirled around and moved to the back door and dipped her head outside to the patio.

"Miranda?" she called out, standing just inside the doorway. When it was apparent she was not there as well, a skiff of panic filled her chest. Stepping now out fully under the night's sky, her eyes searched the beach and instantly found the lone figure standing with her arms wrapped around her middle. Miranda's hair fluttered vaguely in the cool ocean breeze. The vision quickly set Andy's heart on fire and she could sit there all night and just be happy watching her. "God, Miranda, you are a vision," she whispered. though she was tempted to pull up a chair and do just that, her arms craved to hold her and to be close and breathe in her scent won out.

Miranda inhaled deeply, taking in the salty air. It felt so good to just be, and not worry about deadlines, even if it wasn't going to last. Above, she could hear the whisper of the night wind caress the palm trees. The sky was full of stars, their light shining down next to the half moon that mirrored off the rolling waves of the ocean.

Miranda closed her eyes and let the soothing sound fill her. She was so caught up in it that she didn't even notice Andrea move in behind her and slip her arms around her waist, hugging her slender body from behind.

"Hi," she husked softly next to her ear. "I brought a blanket," she offered, and then quickly wrapped it around them both.

"So, is everything okay?"

Andy nodded and sighed. "Yes, I got out of going into work tomorrow, but now I have to work Sunday."

Miranda turned a little so she could look directly at Andy. "Oh, you didn't have to do that. I mean, I just showed up here, so you didn't have to rearrange things on my behalf."

"Yes I did," Andy groaned. "I mean, are kidding right now? You are here, and trust me there is no other place I'd rather be."

Miranda slightly smiled, her blue eyes shining amongst the stars. "Well it is quite nice here."

Andy softly laughed. "Yeah, I agree. Wow the stars are really out tonight, no overcast."

Miranda took a huge breath and glanced up at the night sky as well, then returned her gaze back toward Andrea. "There is, and I'm looking right at her…" she faded off, and whispered her fingers down the side of the younger woman's face, and then halfway down her neck. "You are so beautiful, but you know…stars are made just so we can make wishes on them. Make a wish, Darling?"

Stunned Andy blinked at hearing Miranda be all romantic. She wanted to yank on her ear to make sure she was hearing right. She was mesmerized by the beauty of this woman, this very woman who she only dared to dream about. She smiled and cupped one of Miranda's cheeks, as she looked directly into her eyes.

"It already came true," she admitted honestly, her voice a little choked up as tears stained her eyes.

Miranda felt the meaning of those words in a rush, and instantly her eyes mirrored Andy's. "I do love you, you know," she whispered.

"I know," Andrea responded quietly. The older woman took a breath, ignoring the slip of her tears. "Hey what is it?"

Miranda exhaled, "I've been thinking."

Andy's head dipped. "Oh?"

"It's just, well, I realized something right before you came out here."

"Okay," Andy drawled feeling a little unsure. "What…what is it?"

Miranda sighed. "The fact is that you live here, your life is here, and well mine is well clear across the country. Very far away from you."

"Yes I'm well aware, but I am still filming in New York. I'll be back there in just a few days."

Miranda now blew out her breath, and then inhaled slowly. "For however long that may be, but eventually you will still come back here to live."

Andy shook her head, looking slightly disgruntled. "I get that, and I was thinking of finding an apartment there, because I've missed New York, and well now I will miss it more."

"But what about your life here? This place is very nice and I will not allow you to give it up just so you are closer to me. Don't get me wrong, I want to be selfish and let you, but now you see why I tried to keep you at arm's length," Miranda noted dryly.

Panic filled Andy's chest. "Miranda, what are you saying?"

Miranda groaned. "I already tried that, I really don't have any intention of letting you go. I was just pointing out that this… I mean us… will be difficult for a while," she informed a little forlornly. "I decided that I can accept not having control everything," she teased with a slight grin, then bent down and brushed her lips over Andy's.

"I have to admit, I get off on that just a little bit," Andrea winked playfully. She paused, her face now serious. "I believe in us," she insisted. "We can make this work that if it is what we truly want."

"I already tried letting you go; you can see how well that went," Miranda muttered.

A sigh of relief fell from Andrea's lips. "It didn't go all that well on my end either. Shit Miranda, ever since I left you in Paris, I believe that part of me was left there as well. I know no matter how hard I tried, these feelings I have for you will not go away. I need you in my life," she remarked and kissed her again, with a little more overt interest.

"I need you too, Darling," Miranda murmured when they parted, then simply smiled and kissed her again, putting more of herself into it. She was pleased by how Andy's hand came up to cup her cheek, and restlessly slid more of her body against Andrea's, loving how they fit together. Her lips pressed to the younger woman's again, a slow, blending of mouths that inspired a bit of a low purr in Miranda's throat.

Casually, Andy let her hand drift down, covering Miranda's right breast. She squeezed it through the silky shirt, inciting a low moan of pleasure from her partner's mouth.

"Hmm, are we really going to do this here?" the editor asked, gasping slightly as their lips finally parted. "Because I'll have you know that as romantic as sex on a moonlit beach sounds, well, it really isn't. Sand gets everywhere, and let me remind you that your neighbor's house is not that far off."

Andy giggled. "I wasn't actually planning my next move, I just wanted, needed to feel you." She nipped at her lips, then laced their fingers together and started to lead her back to the house, but suddenly stopped. "Wait, did you have sex on a beach before?"

Miranda laughed, and shook her head. "Me? Can you actually see me doing that?" She noticed the naughty look in Andy's eyes, and she rolled her own eyes at her. "Ah," she mocked playfully. "I can't believe you, and no I never have."

"Well then how do you know?"

"We did an article on about that I believe it was in 2002, yes it was a June issue."

Surprise now filled Andy's eyes. "Seriously, you can remember that?"

"I maybe older then you, Darling, but I don't have dementia yet."

"Hey," Andy hissed. "Don't talk like that."

"Sorry, bad joke." She kissed her as an apology, but in the back of her mind she knew it could be a possibility in the future. That is if this lasted that long, but Miranda would happily take whatever time she had with this beautiful, wonderful woman, for however long that may be.

….

Andy didn't really get to show Miranda her room, they were too preoccupied doing much more important things like taking each other's clothes off and slipping into her bed. She moaned happily into Miranda's mouth, slipping her arms around her neck as she kissed her back avidly. Her fingers tangled in the older woman's iconic hair, holding her head close.

Andy moved again so that she was covering the smaller woman more, trying to put as much of her body in contact with Miranda's as possible. She gasped when Miranda bent her knee, bringing up her thigh between the younger woman's legs to press sweetly against her.

The younger woman undulated slightly, dragging her sensitive clit over Miranda's silky smooth skin, moaning softly as the hot pleasure rippled through her. The older woman tightened her embrace, her hands moving restlessly over Andrea's back, stroking her spine down to her ass before moving over her hips and back up her ribs.

"You feel so good," she whispered, and made a small sound of pleasure as Andy dipped her head to line her tongue down her throat, and slip it past her chest. Burying her face in the warm valley between her lover's breasts, the brunette paused for a moment, simply delighting in being with this woman, letting the warm fuzzy feeling of being loved and cherished by Miranda envelop her.

"You didn't pass out on me…Anndreeaaa?" Miranda sarcastically teased.

"Oh no dear that one is all on you," Andy ridiculed her mildly, smiling as she raised her head to peer up at her in the darkness, her tone deepened. "In any event, I have much to do before I let anyone do that."

"Yes, you do," Miranda agreed, but then frowned as Andrea continued to gaze at her, mesmerized by the fact that she was here, real, and in her bed. She wondered if she would ever get used to this…Ever get used to the fact that Miranda Priestly wanted her, and loved her.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful," Andy told her seriously.

Miranda's blue eyes darkened but she looked pleased as well. "I have been told that, but it means more in your eyes above all else," she noted, before her gaze softened. "But it's you that is beautiful, my Darling."

Miranda eventually cried out as Andrea found all those wonderfully sensitive spots that provided such deep and intense pleasure, even as her own hands stroked and touched and played the younger woman like she had done it her entire life. They pressed hotly into one another, both shivering and seeking hold of each other as they simultaneously peaked. For an extended moment afterward, they lay in each other's arms, trying to catch their respective breaths, their hearts pounding in rhythm.

"Mmm, Darling," Miranda murmured finally, nestled in the younger woman's arms. "That was as always amazing. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

Andy smiled deeply. "I know I feel that way too. I know this will sound corny but it the truth; it's like our bodies were made for each other."

Miranda lightly chuckled, and snorted. "Yeah that was pretty sappy, so now we got that out, can we do all that again?"

Andy nuzzled her neck then kissed it. "Well I did mention to you…. All…. Night…. long."

….

Andrea opened her eyes, feeling the warmth of Miranda wrapped around her, and smiled happily in the early morning dimness. There was something about waking in her arms that she didn't think she would ever tire of. Turning her head slightly, she could see Miranda's face on the pillow next to her, her beautiful features stripped of makeup and looking so peaceful in slumber. Her normally perfect hair was mussed, tumbling about from their activities the night before.

Miranda's arm was snug over Andy's chest, her leg was draped comfortably over her thighs, and her hips half on top of hers. With just a little effort, Andy was able to slip her hand over the older woman's smooth back to drift her fingers down it. She felt Miranda snuggle deeper into her side and it caused Andy to smile from the feel of her body slide against her own. She never got to witness waking up like this with this woman, and now she was going to revel in it.

She bent down and brushed a few strands of white hair away from the side of her face, then kissed her there.

"Mmmm, Andrea," Miranda murmured sleepily.

"Yes, were you expecting someone else?"

"Hmmm," was the lone reply, and it made Andy's brow furrow in a little confusion.

"Miranda? " Andy barely got out before Miranda's hand began to smooth over Andrea's breast, making her hiss immediately once her soft fingers began to trace a nipple. Andy reached down and caught her wrist, grasping it gently, but firmly. "I can't." She drew up the hand so that she could kiss Miranda's palm.

"What's wrong Darling?"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but after last night I'm a little sore." She leaned over and kissed Miranda sweetly on the lips. "Sorry."

Miranda grinned against her lips. "Don't tell me that this old lady wore you out?"

Andy snorted. "You, my dear are not old at all. And your body feels amazing. It's just... I think I need a wee lil break, getting a slight chafing or something. Shit I don't think I'll ever live this down will I?"

Miranda was lazily nuzzling Andrea when she heard that, and it made her giggle. "Actually I understand. I'm feeling it a little as well."

Andy continued to trace small circles over Miranda's bare back. "Have you…" she paused, exhaled and tried again. "I mean has it ever been like this before with you? I mean, so insatiable with someone else?"

"You mean so thoroughly exhausted and sore after a night of sex?"

Andy swallowed, and nodded, waiting for a response. "No, no never."

"Really?" Andrea asked, a little surprised.

Miranda leaned up and crossed her arms over Andy's chest and gazed down at her. "Believe it or not, I really haven't had a lot of sexual partners in my life."

"How many?"

Miranda groaned and now moved off of her chest and flopped down next to her, staring up at the ceiling. "You really want to know?"

"Well the way you are acting makes me think you've had a lot."

"And how about you dear, how many lovers has the famous Andrea Sachs had?"

With a shrug Andy didn't hesitate. "Including you, nine."

Miranda blinked and ran a hand over her face. "Seriously?"

"Why would I lie to you? So hmmm, let me guess, you've had what like…15?"

Miranda quickly looked aghast, and only exhaled sharply.

"Too low?"

She then huffed and wiggled out of the bed taking the sheet with her, leaving Andy blinking fuzzily amid the tangled bedding, a puzzled expression in her gaze. "Wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way…I was just curious."

"I'm going to go shower," Miranda mentioned over her shoulder and left Andy rubbing her head wondering what the hell had just happened.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

Miranda leaned against the shower wall, her hands bracing herself as the water washed over her body, still suffused with a little irritation thinking that Andrea thought that about her.

She had never before considered it, not really. She had never even thought about her life in that way much. Sure she had the opportunity to sleep around, if that is what she wanted to call it, to have multiple partners, hell even at one time, but she just never wanted it. Power and drive to succeed would always oversee her need to do just that.

When Miranda did have sex, it was with one of her husbands, and the other two partners were horrible one night stands. She never wanted to endure any of that ever again. So that's why she decided, well before her first marriage, that she would never take someone home to just get off when her vibrator seemed to do it better anyhow.

Then it was like once Andrea waltzed into her life, Miranda had found everything she had thrown away…a want inside her like she had never felt before. It was as if she had been blind until Andrea opened her eyes. Her husbands were always a means to an end; she convinced herself she didn't need anyone to hold her, even if the nights were cold and lonely. But once Andrea started working for her, those brown eyes of hers haunted Miranda, and the ache to get closer seemed to torture her.

Miranda knew she was being silly by leaving her bed like that. _Seriously, what was the big deal that this young beautiful star had more lovers than you?_

The water abruptly turned even warmer, and surprised, she lifted her head, slowly aware of a presence behind her. Familiar hands were suddenly moving over her body, her back, slipping lightly over her sides and stomach, stroking her with delicate skill.

"God, Andrea" she groaned, "I thought that you didn't…"

Andy paused momentarily and then resumed her caress. "I changed my mind," she said softly, her fingers light, teasing and inflaming at the same time. "Plus, I know that you want to."

Miranda exhaled. "But," she managed, squirming beneath those wonderful hands. "I just…"

"You know what, I don't care. It's just a stupid number, and I love you no matter what."

Miranda breathed in a quivering voice. "Six," she said, her head going back. She was unable to keep from leaning back into the warm, gentle strength of the younger woman, desire rising thick in her throat.

That wasn't what Andy was expecting; Miranda had never called her that. Surprised, she slightly shook her head and smiled. "Huh, you never called me that."

Miranda paused and let the hot water slip over her body. "That's not…Andy dear, that is how many men I've been with."

Andy spun Miranda around and gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Wait yes, oh my god I am sorry." She lowered her head. "I just thought since…" she trailed off and exhaled loudly.

"You thought that what?"

Andy huffed, causing the water to fall off of her lips. "I thought well, I .." she stammered. "I just assumed since you are you and so god damn beautiful you would have had whomever when ever. I shouldn't have assumed and again I am sorry."

Miranda sighed and cupped Andy's cheek. "No need. As you pointed out, this is stupid, and I shouldn't have cared," she said gently.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I do, I don't deserve it, but I am happy that you do." She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Andy's neck and resting her forehead against hers. "It amazes me, but I really do love you, more than I have loved anyone else," she said with utter seriousness, and then tenderly brushed her lips over Andrea's.

Soon it didn't matter that the sheets on Andy's bed ended up drying them off as they succumbed to sleep after the water in the shower began to prune their skin. Andy was glad for the instant water heating system even if she knew that tomorrow would be a long long day.

Eventually they succumbed to sleep, arms and legs tangled, and sleeping soundly as the hours of the day drifted by. Miranda hazily awoke and noticed that Andy's arms held her perfectly. She smiled warmly, knowing this is what she had secretly always wanted, but never admitted she needed. Now that she has had it, she didn't think she could ever go without it again. She just brought Andrea's hand up and kissed it before she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

The scream of Miranda's phone startled them both. "God," Miranda muttered, as she pulled her tired body away from her partner.

"This better be important," she firmly said into the phone.

"Mom," Cassidy's voice sounded panicked.

Suddenly more alert, Miranda bounced up. "Bobbsey, what is it, Darling?"

"It's Stephen," she choked. "Where are you? When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Tell me what happened." Miranda's eyes quickly found the clock in Andrea's room and she noticed that she did sleep the morning away. She was about to search the room for her robe when unexpectedly Andy was already at her side and gently wrapping it around her.

The younger woman smiled at her and then gently pressed her lips over her brow. She pointed to the door and mouthed very quietly. "I'll be downstairs."

Miranda nodded, and quickly pulled her arms through the robe, listening to Cassidy tell her how Stephen had cornered her and Caroline at the movies and demanded to know what Miranda's new cell number was. The girls didn't tell him, and were saved by a friend's mother. She rubbed irritated fingers against her temple. "Was he….?"

"Yes Mom, he was so drunk, and so scary."

"Next time just give him the number and let me deal with him."

"No, Mom, he doesn't deserve to know it."

"Cassidy I know you're trying to protect me, but trust me I'd rather you tell him and let me handle him. Understood?"

The line went quiet, and right away Miranda's chest tightened. "Darling, what is it?"

"He knows," Cassidy whispered.

"He knows what?"

"He knows about you and Andy."

Panic now raced through Miranda's veins and she inhaled a nervous breath. "Excuse me, how how…how does he?"

"Caroline kind of snapped and blurted out how happy we all are now that she was back in your life."

"God," Miranda voiced quietly.

"You need to come home, Mom. Plus we went to Dad's and apparently Stephen went there as well, and now he knows too."

Miranda tried to stay calm, yet felt the air slide through her lungs now at a faster pace. "And have you heard anything from the press yet?"

"No, nothing."

"I'll catch the next flight back," she mentioned to her daughter just in time to see Andy standing at the doorway with a steaming cup of coffee and looking worried. "I'll call you back as soon as I make the arrangements," she swallowed. "I love you both very much and I promise I will take care of everything."

"Love you, too, Mom….and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, please don't, you both did nothing wrong."

"Tell Andy hi for us, and we really are happy for you Mom, even if your ex-husbands aren't."

Miranda felt her heart flutter at hearing that, and was so glad she raised smart girls. "I'll be home soon," she said into the phone as she stared at Andrea.

The phone clicked off and she sighed as she raised a hand to her brow. "I…"

Andrea quickly set the coffee down and erased what little space separated them to pull her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, and I'll get you on the next flight back."

Miranda sucked in a breath as she clung to the younger woman. "Thank you, but.." she drew back and softly cupped her cheek. "You are not my assistant. Let me call Emily."

"Okay," Andy smiled. "Hard habit to break, I guess," she teased, giving her a wink.

As soon as the phone call to Emily ended, she noticed Andrea already had her carry on half way packed. She slightly rolled her eyes then drifted across the room and tenderly slid her arms around her. "You just can't help it can you?" Miranda whispered, then kissed the side of her neck.

Andy leaned back against her. "I'm not doing this as your assistant, I'm doing this because I love you. There is a big difference."

"I see."

"So when is your flight? And are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Miranda inhaled a deep breath and pulled away. "Stephen, well….well he knows about us."

Andrea blinked. "Knows? And?"

"And I don't honestly know." Andy picked up on the anxiety in her voice.

"Miranda what is it? What are you worried about?"

Miranda slightly bit the side of her lip as she glanced at Andy then back to the window. "The divorce, well you probably know it wasn't good ...it didn't go smoothly at all."

"I read about it on page six," Andy wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"So you read about the woman he married not long after it was finalized?"

"I did. So he should be happy right?"

"Yeah, you'd think, but that blonde bimbo is bleeding him dry, so naturally he tried to get more money from me then he already did."

"Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Miranda gathered another deep breath. "Well, when he found that was a big dead end, he uh…" she trailed off.

Andy's forehead caved. "He what?"

Miranda muttered something under her breath then groaned. "He wanted me back."

That was surely something Andy wasn't prepared for. "Wait, what..." she uttered. "He did?"

Miranda noticed the slight panic in Andy's brown eyes, and she quickly moved her arms around her waist. "I'm not, okay. No way in hell. NO! But he has been rather obnoxious about things, which is why I changed my phone number."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fight, Darling. But I am sorry that I have to cut this weekend short."

"I'm just glad you came," Andy smiled, and then waggled her eyebrows. "Really really glad."

….

Miranda sat uneasily at her desk, at Elias-Clark waiting on her meeting with Donatella, and also waiting to hear from her girlfriend Andrea. She smiled to herself thinking about that, thinking about how it had been with her former assistant from the moment that dangly young girl had stepped into her office all those years ago. She softly shook her head as she played with her long necklace. _Who would have imagined I would have fallen in love with her of all people? _she thought, and then was interrupted when her cell phone chirped indicating she had a message.

'I can't see you tonight; sorry something came up Forgive me! '

Miranda inhaled slowly, feeling a pang of regret as she regarded the text with puzzlement. "What the," she mouthed to the empty room. "What could be more important than seeing me?" she now fumed with annoyance.

Trying not to jump to conclusions again she took a breath and typed.

'What's going on Darling?'

She waited for what seemed like forever when in reality it was only five minutes. Getting more irate, she tossed the phone across her desk. Emily entered at the same time and gave her strange look. "Uh Miranda?"

Biting back her urge to be spiteful and take it out on her assistant she gazed up at the redhead. "What is it?"

"Donatella just canceled."

She quietly balled her fist up and squeezed it painfully. "Did she tell you why?"

"Her assistant just said that something came up."

Her nostrils flared on their own accord. "Well that's just wonderful! Who cares if I was made to wait or worry about taking up my precious time," she snapped, and then waved her off. "That's all."

Miranda waited until she out of her office before she leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. Free time and no one to spend it with. "This is just terrific!" she expressed again to no one and fretfully snatched the phone back up and glared at it once she noticed that Andrea still hadn't texted her back.

Going against her own rules, she broke down.

'Andrea, you could at least give me a reason, since I was looking forward to spending the evening with you.'

Again going against her better judgment she sat and stared at her phone waiting for a reply that never came. She glanced over at the clock and she knew that Andrea was already here in New York.

She tried to busy herself with the new changes in the spread, but she just couldn't switch it off. The gnawing ache in her stomach just wouldn't let it go.

Miranda fretfully snarled as she snatched the phone back up and typed one more, now fueled by dim-witted resentment.

'Busy with Jacqueline I presume. If that's the case, you could at least have the decency to tell me. I will not be made a fool of.'

She stood from her desk, now almost regretting the last message. "Emily," she tossed, and Christine entered.

"Yes, Miranda."

"Call Roy, I want to leave."

Christine exited as Miranda gathered her things and put them away. She strutted out of her office just in time for Christine to place her bag in her hands.

As soon as she slipped into her Mercedes, her phone finally chirped.

'That's not fair and that's not it, please understand.'

_That's it?_

'That's all you have to say for yourself?'

'Can't you just tru…'

She narrowed in on the small font. It felt unfinished, so she waited and still nothing more. Getting more annoyed by the minute she now decided she needed to know what was going on. "Roy change of plans, take me to this address instead."

Thirty minutes later Miranda arrived at Andy's high-rise penthouse. She couldn't believe she about didn't get by security, seriously didn't he know who she was? But after flashing her credentials, the guard finally realized who he was dealing with after she threatened to have his job, so he begrudgingly let her up.

Five minutes later she knocked on Andrea's door with authority. When it appeared after a few minutes that no one was home, she about turned to leave when the door slowly inched open.

"Miranda?" A very hoarse weak voice filtered through the crack.

Miranda bent her head and her eyebrow arched slowly. "Andrea? What is going on? What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing," Andy croaked. "Just go, please."

Narrowing in on the younger woman, she stared in disbelief. "Excuse me? I am here for you..…wait do you have someone in there with you? Who are you hiding…..just fucking say it," she snarled through gritted teeth. "I will not be toyed with!"

Andy's head fell against the door, then after a few moments she slowly backed away, leaving it ajar. "Well, I did try to ke," Miranda heard her vaguely utter, then heard a little more loudly. "Oh no not again," and then she disappeared.

Miranda wasn't sure what to do, so she stood there for a second as she slowly inched the door open further. No one was in sight, but right away she did notice Andrea's luggage thrown about with items sticking out of it and lying askew around the floor.

She took a breath, squared her shoulders and slid into the apartment. She shut the door behind her, and once she did a sudden god awful smell engulfed her nostrils. "Good god, what is that smell?" Her face twisted sourly and she immediately raised her Hermes scarf up to cover her nose.

Carefully walking through the front entrance, Miranda began to wander down the hall to where she now heard a dreadful noise coming from what she presumed was Andrea's bathroom. She waited a moment outside contemplating what to do, now feeling like an ass for once again doubting this woman who was clearly not feeling well. Nevertheless, Andy should have just told her.

Blowing out a breath, she lightly knocked. "Andrea?"

After a beat she finally heard a muffled response. "Go away," followed by the flushing of a toilet, but that was it.

After another minute she knocked again. "Darling, what's going on?"

"Please, just go."

Miranda firmed her jaw then tried the door, and realized it wasn't locked. "I'm coming in."

"It's your funeral," she heard Andrea voice, but it sounded strained.

As soon as she opened the door she wished she hadn't. The smell was horrid beyond anything she had ever smelled, yet the sight before her made her heart break. There was her Andrea curled up on the floor, wearing only a tee shirt, a nice Dolce & Cabana one even, but nothing else except her underwear. She appeared to be shivering as wet sticky hair clung to her forehead. Her face was pale and she didn't even have the strength to even look up at her.

"Oh my god, what is going on?" Miranda voiced, clearly shocked and disturbed at the scene in front of her.

"I don't need this, least of all by you, so please just go," Andy now sobbed.

Miranda sobered, and took another step closer and kneeled down beside the younger woman. Reaching out, she ran a soothing hand over her damp brow. "Sweetheart, you are on fire, and I don't mean that in a good way."

Andy pulled her head away from Miranda's hand. "You need to go."

"Stop this, stop acting like a child, Andrea, and I will not go." She stated firmly. Rising up, she began searching through Andrea's shelving and drawers. She pulled out a large towel then stepped around the brunette and turned on her shower. "You need to shower, and while you are in there I will call my doctor."

"No, it's just the flu," Andy mumbled. "I think. Or maybe it's food poisoning."

"Well, whatever it …it is not good."

"And if it is the stomach flu, I don't want you here….you could get it," Andy sniffed. "You can't be sick."

"Then I get it. I don't care, and I am not going to just up and leave you looking like you might die on the bathroom floor," Miranda scolded, trying to help the younger woman up.

"I look that good huh," Andy tried to joke, but it fell short when suddenly she pushed Miranda away from her and began to dry heave again into the toilet.

"Dear god," Miranda muttered under her breath. She softly pulled Andy's hair away from her face and rubbed her back. "Are you sure you just don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Noooo," Andy mumbled, half spitting into the toilet. "It'll be all over the news, they'll say I OD'd or something just as horrible."

Miranda knew exactly how bad the press could be, but she was worried. "But…"

"Call your doctor," she wheezed as she wiped her face. "I'll get into the shower."

Miranda relented, and as she called her doctor, she also checked what was in the apartment to rehydrate Andrea, and quickly realized there was absolutely nothing. Her next call was to Maria her housekeeper. She ordered her to pack her a bag, then to go shopping. After giving a long list of items to get, she instructed her to get to Andrea's pronto. Finally, she called her girls and told them she wouldn't be home, and told them why.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

Andy struggled up through the morass of darkness that clung to her and reluctantly fought to open her eyes. She breathed deeply, recognizing immediately that she felt very weak. It took all of her strength just to open her eyes. She realized she was in her bed in her room at her penthouse in New York. For a moment she was unsure how she had gotten there, then slowly, the memories of being deathly sick came back to her. She even recalled Miranda being there with her the entire time, even when she protested over and over again that she didn't need to be there.

She made a sound, swallowing against a sandpaper throat as she looked around. Her head felt too heavy to lift, and it was an effort to even move her eyes. "Well hello there, Darling." The voice was unmistakably Miranda's, but she had yet to see her. "How are you feeling?"

Summoning her all her muscles, she rolled over and finally her eyes found the older woman sitting in the chair in the corner of her room, her eyes locking on to hers over the glasses that were hanging off of her nose.

Andy could see she was immersed in her work, but she was somewhat surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here?" she uttered, her voice hoarse.

A tiny smile graced Miranda's lips, and to the untrained eye anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but Andrea did. "I'm here because you needed me," she told her directly. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Umm," Andy wiped at her eyes, trying to erase the sleepiness she was still feeling, but very pleased she no longer felt nauseous. "What time is it?"

Miranda shut the book in her lap and removed her glasses, then stood up and came before Andrea, who now found the strength to lean half way up on the bed. The older woman reached out and tenderly traced her fingers over her brow. "I'm glad you finally got your color back," she told her gently. "So tea?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow weakly. "I have tea?"

Miranda nodded. "You do. Would you like to try to eat something as well?"

The brunette hesitated a moment, contemplating if food sounded alright. "I suppose, but I don't think there is anything in my kitchen."

Miranda smirked, and Andy watched it with intrigue. "What?" she asked, but the editor just waved it off.

"You want to try to eat in there?" She motioned toward the dining room and held out a hand for Andrea to take.

"Yes," Andy replied with a croak, but didn't take her hand. "I gotta get out of this bed." She went to stand and swayed from being so weak, but Miranda was there to catch her.

"I got you, Darling."

Andy felt gross and flinched slightly from Miranda's hold. "You don't have to. I bet I smell. Plus I am the poster girl for the Incubus of Viral Plague."

"Oh would you stop it," Miranda protested shortly. "But if it will make you feel better, why don't you go shower and I'll warm you up some soup and tea."

Andrea nodded with a frown. "Thanks, but …" her brow furrowed in confusion as she faded off when she noticed the time, then gave her an odd look and blinked. "It's 6:30?" She glanced to the window and then back to Miranda. "How long have I…?"

"I came over here yesterday evening. It's only Wednesday night."

"Holy shit, I missed that much?"

"You slept a long time, Dear. I think you needed it after all the vomiting you were doing."

"I remember seeing your doctor, by the way he was so nice, thank you…" she felt her throat close from being emotional, and for how Miranda had swept in and took care of her no questions asked. She never had that, well not since she had moved out of her parent's house. Tears now at the forefront of her eyes, her lip quivered. "And thank you," she cried. "You didn't have to, not for me and I'm sorry."

Gently Miranda touched Andy's cheek, stroking it carefully. "Shhh," she soothed her, "It's all right, Andrea, and there is no need for that." She carefully pulled her in for a hug.

Andrea clung to her, then was reminded that she had been sick and cringed as she pulled away. "Let me shower, and god Miranda, I so hope you don't get sick. That was awful."

"Yes, I'll agree, here let me help you," she offered, and Andy held her hand out.

"I think I can mange," she noted in a low voice. "You already have done so much." She took a step toward the bathroom when she swiveled back. "Oh no," she fretted.

"What is it?"

"I supposed to be to work today. I need to call my producer, oh god," she panicked.

Coming back to her, Miranda brought her hand to Andy's. "I took care of it, Sweetheart," she remarked in a definite tone, squeezing her hand.

"How?" Andy drawled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I confiscated your phone and found the number to your assistant and told her to take care of it."

"I didn't think you'd…. you shouldn't have stayed. You have your girls and work," Andy began. She felt her chest tighten and was unable to form words as another round of tears hit her. She immediately broke down from hearing this from Miranda, and couldn't believe that she would do all this for her. _I guess she really does love me. _She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Even after everything they had been through, Miranda was really here, not at work, and taking care of her even when she was so grossly sick.

Miranda drew her in and wrapped her arms about her. She felt her sobs shake her body and just pulled in her in tighter. "You can't keep me from worrying about you," Miranda told her. "I care too much."

Andrea opened her eyes, drew back and looked up at her. "I know, but what about you? I mean your girls? I know that they need you, and Runway….god Miranda, they both need you. You should go."

There was a pause and then Miranda chuckled lightly, low in her throat. "Are you already trying to get rid of me? Plus I believe you needed me more."

"I just worry, and I would die if you got sick."

"Right now you are my first priority. So go take that hot shower and I'll warm that soup up for you."

Andrea wiped at her nose and nodded, then puzzlement weighed heavily on her brow. "Wait what kind of soup?" she asked, now feeling the effects of not having anything to eat in so long. "Did you cook? There is nothing in the apartment."

Miranda grinned. "Don't be silly, Darling; I made Maria make her famous chicken noodle," she quipped with an air of satisfaction in her eyes.

"You did?" Andy's lips pursed and she wanted to cry again, and instantly Miranda shook her head at her.

"Oh no you don't." She turned her toward the bathroom. "Go!" she demanded.

….

Miranda had Andrea's soup ready along with tea on the small dining table when the younger woman walked in. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing only a robe. "Right here," she pointed to the chair.

"Oh," Andy said, then began to pull her chair out when Miranda did it for her. "Oh," she repeated now in surprise. She let the older woman slide her chair in and then felt a warm hand brush her hair from the side of her neck, followed by warm soft lips.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she husked.

Andy's eyes slipped shut and she automatically reached up behind her and wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck. "Me too," she whispered into the side of the editor's neck. "I love you, and I owe you so much for doing this."

Miranda kissed her again and then reluctantly drew back. "Then pay me back by eating and getting your strength back," she demanded with a firm point to the soup.

The moan escaped Andy's lips as she took a long sip of the warm soup. "This is so good," she muttered.

"I'm glad." Miranda was wiping the kitchen counter off and didn't notice Andrea watching her. She eyed the entire room, and then craned her neck to look beyond this area. She noticed her luggage was no longer there; in fact the entire apartment looked immaculate.

"Holy shit," she heaved. "Did you clean?"

Miranda placed the dish cloth over the sink to dry and snorted. "Don't be absurd; what do you think I pay Maria for?" She winked, then came and paced a tender kiss to Andy's forehead. "Finish eating, I need to go over a few things for work."

She watched Miranda walk away with the usual sway to her hips, and she couldn't help the tiny giggle that escaped her throat. The feeling of being here, being taken care of like this, was almost too much. Almost.

….

Later Andrea did feel so so much better, but as she laid there she knew it didn't have much to do with the soup, although it was delicious, but everything to do with having her head in Miranda's lap and her perfect fingers tracing over her scalp, neck and part way down her back.

She was in total bliss as they stared at some show on TV. "Are you sure you are not needed at home?"

"No, I am right where I need and want to be," she reminded her gently.

"Is it weird that I love this?" she asked softly. "I mean being here like this with you. I mean….. don't get me wrong I love having sex with you, but this is something I used to dream about," Andy rambled. "I …oh nevermind. ignore me, I'm being stupid."

"Hey, no, I understand, and I have to admit I actually agree with you. I confess, it is something I never knew I wanted before now."

Andy turned in her lap and stared up at her, ignoring the sting of tears once again. She drew her hand up and traced her fingers down the side of Miranda's cheek. It was a mushy, cheesy moment as they both smiled at each other.

The moment didn't last as the chime to her door sounded. Stunned Andrea gave Miranda, then the door a strange look. "Are you expecting someone?" the editor asked.

"No," Andy replied, and moved when the door sounded again.

Miranda slid past Andy and got up and padded barefoot to the door. She took a quick peek at the peep hole. With an exuberant eye roll and a groan, she pulled the door open.

"Miranda?" Jacqueline bit with aggravation, not prepared to see this woman at Andy's apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I know why I am here, but you? I mean I didn't think you were invited."

Andy slowly got up from the couch and that's when the French woman noticed her. "Andrea?" Her eyes widened as she took her in. "Are you okay, Dear?"

"What are you doing here?"

Jacqueline swiftly moved from the door and Miranda and came before Andy. "You do not look well, what is it?"

Andy sighed. "I had the stomach flu."

"Oh my," Jacqueline uttered, and placed a caring hand to the side of Andy's cheek. "I was worried when you didn't show up at the fitting tonight with James."

"Crap, I totally forgot. I'm sorry."

Jacqueline waved it off. "No worries, I told James that something must be wrong since we didn't even get a call from you. It was so unlike you." She paused. "I started to think you changed your mind, you know from what I did to you. I should apologize to you for that," she told her seriously, then placed a tender kiss to her cheek.

Miranda stood with her arms crossed watching and trying to keep herself calm as she wondered exactly what Jacqueline did to her. All she really wanted to do was push the French bitch out of the apartment, away from Andrea and lock the door.

"It's okay." Andy was always one for forgiveness, and well she really wanted this fashion line of hers to go through. "It's fine, let's just forget about it."

Jacqueline turned and glared at Miranda, then back to Andy. "I hope she was here to help you, and not make you wait on her," she fired.

And just like that Andy started to regret letting it go with Jacqueline. "Hey, don't…. she's been great." She then gazed at Miranda and offered her a affectionate smile. "Wonderful in fact."

Miranda finally went to Andy's side and now rubbed the cheek that Jacqueline previously kissed, almost like she was rubbing it off and staking her claim. Usually with anyone else Andy would be annoyed by that, but with Miranda she found herself loving it. "I'll let you two talk."

"You don't have to…"

"I have to make a phone call anyhow, I won't be long." She then placed a soft kiss to her lips, then gave Jacqueline a warning glare before she slipped from the room.

A moment of silence passed and finally Jacqueline's breath fell out in a rush. "My Chéri, I just don't understand this."

"Um," bewilderment knitted Andrea's brow together. "Understand what?"

Jacqueline patted Andy's hand. "I wish you could see this….I guess we all have to live and learn."

"Um still not following."

"That woman in there will only hurt you, you have to see that….I mean you worked for her for hell's sake, you know what she is like," she heaved, shaking her head. "God I don't want you to hurt, Chéri."

"I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to worry. So do you need anything else? As you can see I am still not 100% yet."

"Just one thing…. take care of yourself, and I will call you to reschedule." She hugged her softly, and then a big grin split her lips before she kissed the same cheek again, making her point. She turned to leave, but then turned back toward Andrea. "Oh one more thing…..why don't you ask her about the new boy toy she has on the side?"

Andrea blinked and her heart suddenly fell to her gut, leaving a burning worried ache that now filled her empty chest. "Whhhh…aaatttt? Did you just….why can't you just be happy for me? I don't believe this….why would you make this up?" Andrea stammered, now getting upset.

Jacqueline came back toward her and tried to gather Andy's hands in her own, but the younger woman wouldn't let her and took a step back. "Just leave and you can forget about the fashion deal we had. I'll find someone else."

Firming her jaw, Jacqueline's nostrils flared. "Don't be absurd, this shouldn't affect our business dealings," she reprimanded. "I just thought you should know. It's not my fault if you don't believe me."

"Why should I?" Andy all but cried.

The other woman tucked a hair behind her ear and exhaled a long breath, then pulled out her phone. It took her a minute to find what she was looking for and when she did she handed the phone to Andy. "Here, see for yourself."

Andy quickly pulled the phone up and saw an image of Miranda and some young man, young enough that he could be her brother. And the photo was not innocent; it was of them in a tight embrace and kissing, in front of Miranda's townhouse no less.

It made her sick seeing Miranda with him and the tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Oh Andrea," Jacqueline whispered throatily. "Come here." She pulled her into her arms and held her.

Andy was still in shock and just let her hold her. "She will always look for the next eligible bachelor; she will not be with you. Don't you know that's just how Miranda works? Her image is too important," she whispered as a warning against her ear. "There is no way she would ever come out with this, you're just her dirty little secret."

Andy drew back, sniffing as she wiped her eyes and nodded, clearly still in shock, so much so she didn't see Miranda come back into the room. "Something going on here that I should know about?" There was a certain sting in the older woman's voice that both Jacqueline and Andy picked up on.

Andy shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. Her face paled and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," she faded off, and pointed toward the other room before she stepped carefully around both women and left them alone.

Miranda's glare hardened. "What the hell did you do this time? Way to go making her sick," she snarled.

Jacqueline only held her smirk. "Oh, Chéri," she said, her voice dripping with smug satisfaction. " she said, "Don't blame me, this is all on you, dear," she voiced coldly. "You are bad news, Priestly and Andrea is sweet and does not need to be used by the likes of you. Just let her go and be happy, stop torturing that poor girl."

"You know what, you don't have a clue you never did, nor will you ever. Just leave, and if I have my say which I pretty much know I will, she will never see the likes of you ever again. I promise you that….business or not," she warned with fire in her blue eyes.

That made her smirk once again as she shook her head. "Ah there is that controlling side I knew you had. Trying to control her already," she chuckled with ruthless satisfaction. "You will show your true colors eventually, you always do Miranda. It's just a matter of time before she sees it." She began to saunter back to the door, but added before she left. "Oh that poor poor girl," she tsked, with an evil grin.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

Andrea ran cool water over her face and was patting it dry, thinking about what a waste it was throwing up all that delicious soup. "Darling," Miranda said quietly, with the greatest of care. "Is there anything you need?" she asked against the bathroom door.

Andy now remembered that Jacqueline was there and had told her shitty things about Miranda, but right now she just didn't care. The woman who she loved more than anything was here, and she was taking care of her. That had to count for something, even if she wasn't ready to come out. Hell she wasn't entirely sure if she was and right now she honestly didn't want to think about that either. "No," she rasped, and slowly opened the door.

A worried, but beautiful face greeted her. "Again?"

Andy nodded sadly. "And I really loved that soup."

Miranda pulled her closer. "Come on, let's get you back in bed."

"Miranda," she sighed. "Do I have to?"

The older woman searched Andy's face. "You need your rest," she told her sincerely.

"Okay, I agree, but I don't want to be without you," she pouted. "But I understand if you need to go, or don't…"

Miranda just drew her into her and wrapped her arms around her. "I will be right here; um..." she paused, and pulled back. "How about I get changed and we can slip into bed together."

Andy perked up and smiled. "Really?"

Miranda cupped a pale cheek. "Of course, and maybe if you're up to it we…"

"Oh I can," Andy interrupted. She was still weak and really didn't feel all that great, but hell, if Miranda was willing then shit she was too. No way in hell was she going to turn her down.

Miranda chuckled. "Honey, no not that. You are sick remember? I was going to suggest that maybe we could try to talk."

Andy knew that they really needed to talk, but she was dreading it all the same, and now she was worried about what crap Jacqueline might have told her. She cringed, thinking she may have spilled about their impromptu make out session they did in the back of her car just a few weeks back. "You're right, we need to talk."

Miranda picked up on the worried expression on the other woman. "Darling, what's with the look?" She bent her head to the side. "Is there something you want to tell me or ask me?" She now was wondering what the hell that French bitch had told her.

Andy exhaled and rubbed at her brow. "Well maybe; do you?"

Miranda sighed loudly. "Let me change and wash my face and brush my teeth, and I'll meet you in the spare bedroom."

"Okay," Andy nodded and moved past Miranda, then turned back. "The spare room?"

"Yes, I am not sleeping in your bed, not after you were so sick in it. Unless you feel up to changing the sheets."

That made Andy chuckle. "Guest room it is."

…..

"Hey," Andy said softly as she reached over and pulled the comforter and sheets back so Miranda could crawl in.

"You look a little better. How's your tummy?" Miranda responded as she walked to Andrea's side of the bed instead, then reached out and ran her fingers lightly over her brow.

Andy's eyes slipped shut from the loving contact. "It's okay," she whispered. "I hope I don't have to throw up again."

"I agree." She then proceeded to bend down to brush her lips over her brow, then moved to the other side of the bed.

Andy watched her and couldn't help her domestic smile as she watched the other woman check a few things on her phone, then she plugged it in before kicking off her slippers and crawling into the bed.

"Everything okay?" Andy asked, letting her head hit the pillow.

She heard Miranda's sigh, and then a quiet groan as she wiggled closer, slipping her hand under the covers until it slid over Andrea's waist. "Noting of too importance, and nothing that can't wait until morning."

Andy gave Miranda an odd look, turning her neck so she could see her better. "Um who are you and what have you done with Miranda?"

Miranda just closed her eyes and snuggled closer, laying her head on the other woman's shoulder. "Hmmmm," she hummed. "You know what? This is what I want."

Andy scooted down a little more and wrapped an arm around the editor. "I like this too."

They lay there for a few quiet moments before Andy finally spoke. "Miranda?"

A weary breath fell from the older woman's lips. "What is it, Dear?"

"First off, I don't care what Jacqueline told me, which is probably not true, and if it is, we never discussed if this exclusive, so I really have no right. I mean…" she trailed off exhaling loudly. "I mean I won't lie… it sucks and it hurts, but again you are free to be with whomever you wish, but if that is the case then why did you tell me that you love me?"

Miranda was slightly dozing as she heard Andrea's rant. She blinked and lifted her head. "I'm a little lost here, and I don't like being lost….Andrea." She narrowed her gaze. "What exactly did she tell you? And what are you getting at?"

Andy groaned and ran her hands over her face. "Well you said we needed to talk, so let's talk," she actually managed calmly. She was trying to get her thoughts in order when she peered over and saw the disgruntled look Miranda was giving her.

"Again you know how I just love waiting," she quipped.

"Okay right to the point." Andy took a breath. "She told me that you'd never really be with me, that you're always looking for that next suitable bachelor. That your image is too important."

A smirk filled Miranda's face and humor shaded her eyes. "Well if that is the case," she leaned in and lightly kissed Andy's nose. "Then with you, My Dear, I have hit the jackpot in that department."

"I'm being serious; you know you are not ready for the press to get a hold of this, of us. You told me the hell Stephen is putting you through, trying to blackmail you into giving him more money, plus Irv looking for an excuse to can your ass," she expressed. "Is this what you want? And I am hardly a suitable bachelor."

"Andrea, Darling, I still don't see what the problem is? You know I handled Stephen."

"For…"

Miranda held a hand up and stopped Andy's protest. "And if he tries again, I'll tell him to go right on ahead and tell the press. I just don't care anymore."

"You want people to know?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," Miranda said simply. "If you do."

"Wait…. wait what?" Andy inhaled slowly as she took that in, eyeing Miranda intently.

"Honestly, I am tired Andrea."

"No no, no…you can't tell me that then say you want to sleep."

Despite herself, Miranda smiled faintly and patted Andy's thigh. "That's not what I was referring to." She leaned forward and kissed Andrea lingeringly. "I'm tired of not getting what I want, and you my dear sweet Andrea are what I want. I'll wait for you as long as you want, or I am willing to call the press right now and let the entire world know that you are mine."

"And that's it?" Andy was still in shock, not really trusting any of this was real.

"That's it, it's that simple."

"But what about your public image, and the men you date, and Irv, and the board members at Elias-Clark?"

"To hell with all of it, I'm tired of maintaining what they all call a certain look I need to acquire and hold," she grinned.

Andrea groaned and inched out of bed, resting her hands on her hips. "Stop with the games, Miranda. Can we please be serious?"

"I am being serious; now get back in this bed," she demanded.

"You are not being serious, you are saying to hell with…with…with…" she splayed her hands out trying to come up with what she was trying to explain, then went another direction. "You know what, you told me everyone wants to be us, and now you're what…you're willing to throw it all away? Everything you worked so hard to hold on to? You're not making any sense."

Miranda huffed and now got out of the bed. "I guess I shouldn't have sprung this on you, it's just, I suppose that that woman brought a few things to my attention, and maybe she was right." She gently grasped Andrea's arms. "I no longer want that, and most of all I don't want to lose this, lose you."

"And that guy you were kissing?" she blurted.

"Guy?" Miranda blinked, not sure where that all of a sudden came from.

"You know what, never mind. I'm sure there is a good reason, maybe publicity stunt, I don't care."

"You must, or you wouldn't have brought it up." She felt Andy tense up. "Come on; lay your ass back down will you? Before you get yourself sick again."

"Fine," Andy relented and dropped back down on the bed, but Miranda stayed standing.

"There is no one but you, I promise. I did have a date with a nice young man while we were on hiatus, but it led nowhere. I only went out with him to try to get over you, but it just proved that you are the one who will always have my heart. Andrea." Miranda now moved to the bed and gazed sincerely into those big brown eyes. "You are the one that makes me happy."

Andrea smiled, thinking how Miranda said that they were only on hiatus, but hell Miranda just told her that she made her happy, that was huge. "Awwww I make you happy."

"Well at least you got that part," she teased, exasperatingly shaking her head at the younger woman. "Do you get that I do, I want this Andrea, all of it. I can't bear to live this life alone and without you not in it."

Andy blinked in surprise, and then a huge smile bowed her lips. "You're serious," her voice softened.

Miranda exhaled sharply. "Oh finally, she gets it."

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in, I mean you're you're….. you're Miranda Priestly, and this sort of thing just doesn't happen to me, especially with someone like you."

"Well it has, and it did. Is this all you have to say?"

Andy shook her head; her mind was still going over everything. "I mean are you sure?"

"Are you questioning me now Andrea? You think being such a good assistant you would have learned not to do that by now," she teased with a stoic face.

"Oh shut up." She wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck and pulled her in closer.

"Now I have you telling me to shut up?" Miranda teasingly reprimanded. "Why do I even put up with you?"

"Because I am a good kisser, and well, other things."

"Yes you are that, and other things you left off your resume," Miranda breathed, with a slight smile. "Honestly I keep telling you that you are one of my biggest disappointments."

"Hey," Andy frowned, but her eyes shined with delight.

"I mean surely if you would have put ALL of your skills on there, I would have promoted you a whole hell of a lot sooner."

That made Andy chuckle. "Ah who knew, Miranda does know how to joke."

"That was no joke, Dear," she glared, her voice going firmer.

"Huh?" Andy swallowed, thinking back to those long nights at the office with just her boss, who now was her girlfriend. She remembered seeing Miranda look at her at times like she was so ashamed of her, but now seeing it in a new light she just wanted something else from her all together. "Well shit, I guess I was clueless."

Miranda softly laughed. "No, no, it would have never happened; I cared too much for you to do that to you. Even though I would have never admitted it."

She pulled Miranda in and held her tight, and then maneuvered her so she was back in her side and holding her. "So what now?"

"Now, well I have been thinking."

"Oh no," Andy teased. "That's never good."

"Anyways," she drawled a little louder. "Since I have always loved California, and well you do have such a nice place there, well I was thinking I would just come live with you….. I mean if you'll have me."

Bafflement creased Andy's brow and she pushed Miranda away so she could look into her blue eyes. "Holy shit, did hit your head on the pavement or something? What is going on?"

"Well Irv wants to me to retire….so why in the hell not?" she mention nonchalantly. "And like I said I'm getting old, and that warm weather there is rather enticing."

"Yup it's official; you really did hit your head."

Miranda growled and gently pinched the side of her hip. "I'm serious, Andrea."

Andy flinched. "What about Cass and Caroline? They love it here." She blew out a breath. "They won't go along with this…come on, this is just absurd."

"Yes they do love it here, and I was thinking about that, and well they graduate in just a few years, and then they will be off to college, and who knows, they may pick one on the West Coast."

Frazzled beyond belief Andy again tried to get up off of the bed, but this time Miranda held her down and wouldn't let her. "Where are you going?"

Andy rubbed her head, and then rubbed it again. "Okay you didn't hit your head; I hit mine…that's it. Or I'm dreaming, or I got so sick it threw my ass in a coma."

"Would you stop being so dramatic and calm down?"

"Calm down?" Andy sucked in a gulp of air. "You're being crazy, and you want me to calm down?"

Miranda eyed her for a moment, and then cupped her cheek lovingly. "It doesn't have to all go down tomorrow. It's just a suggestion," she inhaled. "It's simple, I. Want. To. Be. With. You." She drove her point across and then softly kissed her lips.

Andy nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I want you; you are all I have ever wanted."

"Then it's settled, I tell Irv first thing tomorrow."

Andrea slapped her forehead. "Why is this so easy for you?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, come on, this is just crazy talk right?"

Andre…"

"No," Andy quickly interjected. "Don't Andrea me. I mean how could I even let you do this? This is just insane. Seriously I could never let you do this, not for me. Let's think about this…..You love your job Miranda, it's your entire world. It is, and it's one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place." She paused to take a breath. "But you have to think I'm an idiot to let you just up and quit and move across the country just like that and not know that it would have ramifications on us. You'd resent me in less than a year."

"I wou.."

Again Andrea held her hand up and wouldn't let Miranda say anything. "I won't let you do that, I won't. In fact I was already planning on buying an apartment here so I could be closer to you."

Miranda grinned and actually softly giggled. "Don't be absurd, you will do no such thing."

"Excuse me? No you can't tell me that, I can do what I want with my money. I have money, you know. In fact, I have new endorsement deals with Mugler and Covergirl, so I think I can afford it."

"That's not what I was…"

"Usually I just let you get your way, but not this time," Andy interjected, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she was getting more and more agitated by the second.

Miranda groaned, getting frustrated with the younger woman and grasped both of Andy's cheeks to get her attention. "Will you just stop it and look at me?" She waited for the brunette to finally stop her rant, and turn to her with now calmer eyes.

"Andrea, why would you buy or lease an apartment when I have a perfectly good townhouse here? One which I might add is very spacious."

Andy's eyes glazed over as it all dawned on her. "Oh…oh…uh you mean?"

"That's what I have been saying, we can spend half the time here, and half of our time in L.A."

"You're not telling Irv, I won't let you do that."

Miranda inhaled a deep breath. She really didn't want to retire from Runway or let that little man get his way, but then again she was getting tired of all work and no play, and most of all not being happy. It had been gnawing on her for years, well ever since Andrea had left her in Paris.

"You're putting your foot down huh," her lips twisted in a satisfied grin.

"I can't let you do that for me," Andy pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

Miranda just pulled her in closer. "Andrea, it's not for you, it's for us. Darling, you need to know that I absolutely adore you, and even though I have never told you this, you held this old heart of mine for a long time. You are my everything, and I'd be lying if I told you I could go on without you. So this, me retiring, is just another chapter in my life. You my darling Andrea are now my future."

By now Andrea was a mess of sobs and tears streamed down her face, her body trembling from her crying.

"Miranda," she whispered shakily, her breath shuddering for air.

The older woman just bent her head and offered her a smile. "If I would have known you'd get so emotional I would have waited until maybe you were stronger," she teased with a loving wink, then just swept the younger woman into her arms and held her. "So is this your way of saying yes?"

Andy nodded into the crook of Miranda's neck. "Yes, yes, I love you," she said hoarsely. "I mean are you sure? You love it here."

"Yes," she relied surely. "I love you more, and I can't wait to make new wonderful memories with you, My Darling. It's not where we live, it's how we live and love while we are there."


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28**

Andy was standing atop of her roof of her penthouse overlooking the city. She had only been up there one other time. This time she had the place cleaned and decorated just for her evening with a certain editor. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, ever since she was sick, and that wasn't at all sexy. It had ended with Andy finally feeling better only to watch Miranda leave in a rush to get to Runway.

She had finally convinced Miranda not to retire, at least not yet, and knew she was right when a satisfied grin filled Miranda's lips as she was about to head out to Elias-Clark to ward off yet another disaster at the magazine.

But now that it had been two weeks since they had seen each other, Andy was questioning her decision. God, she was missing her terribly. It wasn't just Miranda's schedule it was her own as well, and she knew that her time here was about to end. In fact she was told maybe a couple more weeks of filming here and then they were moving the rest to the sound stages in Hollywood.

So they both had this night to finally be together, and Andrea was pulling out all the stops to impress the older woman. The funny thing was they really had not even had one real date yet.

The door to the top of the roof sounded indicating that Miranda had finally arrived. She turned and regarded Miranda out of the corner of her eye, reassuring herself that this woman ... her girlfriend… she corrected instantly, and the thought jolted along her spine causing goosebumps to fire across her skin just knowing that that Miranda Priestly the Ice Queen of New York, the Devil in Prada herself was actually her girlfriend.

Miranda's porcelain skin radiated off the glow of the surrounding lights and she smiled warmly as she approached her with the clacking of her heels.

"About time you made it," she played, pulling the older woman into her arms as soon as she was close enough. Not waiting another moment, she slid her lips against hers. "I've missed you," Andy whispered against her mouth.

Miranda ran her fingers loosely through dark hair. "And I you," she sighed, and then finally looked around the area. "This is nice."

"Good, I would have hated to think you wouldn't have noticed. I had it all done just for you," Andy informed, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "I have dinner ready."

"Oh?" Miranda's bright blue eyes sparkled as Andy led her to the small table lit up by candles. "I hope you didn't over exhaust yourself."

"Nonsense," Andy winked. Uncorking the bottle of champagne with expertise, she filled both glasses.

"So what did you order for me?" Miranda asked coyly, taking a sip from her glass.

"I cooked," Andy grinned, and lifted the lid that was keeping their food warm.

Miranda chuckled as she noticed a huge steak filling her entire plate. "Aww," Miranda teased, as Andy pulled her chair out for her.

She graciously took it, eager to eat since she had very little all day. "Go ahead and dig in; I know that you are hungry."

Miranda eyed her suspiciously for a moment, wondering if she called over to the office to ask Emily, then she just reminded herself that this woman didn't need to do that, because she already knew. "I knew I did good."

Andy was just about to take a chunk of her own steak and slip into her mouth when that comment left her frozen. "Huh? Good?"

"Yes," Miranda said slowly. Her face showed no emotion as she began to chew her steak.

"Um," Andy waited until she swallowed to ask again. "And that's it?"

Miranda's lips spread into a wicked grin and it made Andy swallow. "I did well at hiring you, and now I did even better by having you as my girlfriend."

That made Andy smile as she shook her head. "Ah I see; it was all your idea."

"Of course; you know that I always come up with the best ideas."

"Of course you do," Andy slightly rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

Miranda would never allow anyone else to talk to her like that, but with Andy she would always make an exception. "Yes, Darling."

…

"Dance with me," Andy said, standing before Miranda after they chatted a few minutes while sipping champagne after their meal.

Miranda cocked her head to the side as she stared up at the younger woman. She hesitated for a moment, letting the other woman sweat, but watching her reaction she doubted for one minute that she was. Andy knew that she was whipped so why even play hard to get? She sat her glass down and offered her hand for Andrea to take.

But as soon as the song started to fill the area she groaned. "This song?"

Andy just smirked and pulled Miranda in closer. "What's wrong with this song?"

"I hate this song," Miranda bit, not caring how it sounded.

Andy swallowed her grin as she drew back just enough so she could gaze into Miranda's eyes. "Awww…..no you can't; I love this song."

Miranda huffed and rolled her eyes. "God you would."

"I love it because it was playing the first time I ever got to hold you in my arms, and that night meant the world to me. I was taking all of you in. Your smell….god your smell made me so dizzy with want that night," she admitted breathlessly. "The warmth of your body and the smooth silkiness of your skin against mine." She paused, inhaling a deep breath while still looking right into Miranda's eyes. "I was taking you all into memory because I thought I was never ever getting another chance."

Miranda only moved her arms from Andy's waist and slowly slid them up her back to rest them around her neck and pull her in closer. "Funny," she relayed throatily.

"Funny?"

"Yeah, it's funny that I was feeling the same way about you."

"So, uh why don't you like the song?"

Miranda drew in and softly kissed Andy's lips. "Because that night was a reminder that this was what I wanted but would never have. This damn song spoke out exactly how I was feeling, and it made me even more irritated knowing that I couldn't," she husked, her eyes delving even deeper into Andy's dark ones. "Don't you know, Darling, that you are my Angel? And even though I hate to admit this….I desperately wanted you to save me."

"Save you…." Andy shook her head. "Miranda, you did not need saving."

"Yes, yes I did," she exhaled, her voice going lower. "You were the only reason why I cried after that divorce. It wasn't that I lost Stephen, it was because I had lost you."

Andy thought her heart was going to explode right out of her chest at hearing this. "If I had only known…" she choked, her voice catching deep in her throat. "I would have stayed. You have to know that."

"I'm glad you didn't. You deserve this, Andrea, all of it. You are stunningly beautiful, and an amazing actress. You deserve to have your name in lights."

Tears flooded Andy's eyes. "God if the world knew how much of a sweet talker you can be….I'd be in a whole shit load of trouble. But, I know now that they wouldn't stand a chance."

Miranda rocked her head back and laughed. "About time you figure that out, Dear," she voiced, her lips hovering over Andy's mouth. "So, shall we go downstairs?"

Andy smiled at her, gently brushing away a few strands of hair that softly blew into Miranda's eyes. "Yes," she enunciated firmly.

As soon as they descended down the stairs and entered Andy's bedroom, the brunette turned to Miranda. "Have I told you that I missed you?" she relayed softly, reaching out to touch her cheek. It was something she was free to do now, and still loved how it felt. She lightly stroked the silky skin before her palm cupped her cheek warmly.

"You have, but I don't mind hearing it," Miranda replied with a soft sigh. "What time do you need to be at work tomorrow?"

"Not until ten," Andy told her, mischief coloring her eyes. There was a pause as they eyed each other. "God, you're so beautiful."

Miranda smiled broadly, that same smile that always drove Andy crazy. "You, My Darling, are the one who is beautiful."

That incited a tiny giggle that slipped from Andrea's mouth. It still baffled her that Miranda found her beautiful, I mean this was the same woman who not that long ago thought she was fat.

Andy just leaned in to cover that perfect mouth with her own and kissed her deeply. Miranda's arms slipped around her neck and held her close as she returned the kiss, her tongue slipping out to caress Andy's bottom lip. They fully indulged in the moment before finally parting to gather their breath. The younger woman's heart rate had increased significantly, and little tingles radiated throughout her entire body.

"Fashion week is just a week away."

The comment caught Andy off guard and she needed a second to recover, her passion dampened, but definitely not extinguished.

"That's right," she remarked, with a concerned sigh. "Darn I can't believe how fast that's approached."

Miranda lifted a brow. "I agree." She then lowered her eyes as if contemplating something.

"What is it?"

"Too bad you will be busy."

"Depends," she said seriously. "Why?"

"I would love it if you would accompany me there."

"To Paris?" Andy gasped. "You would want me there….I mean after last time…"

Miranda interrupted her as she shrugged. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"But you'll be busy, and I'll what… just stay at the hotel?"

"Of course not, I'd want you by my side," Miranda quickly clarified. "Well, unless you don't want me to go, then I can just tell Irv…"

"Stop!" Andy held up a hand. "Stop saying you're going to retire, it's too soon for that. And if my going makes you stop then I'll go….well if it is plausible."

Happy at getting her way, Miranda only grinned as she leaned in to kiss the younger woman. It was initially a mere brush of her lips over Andy's, but as always it just was too much and she ended up capturing her mouth possessively.

Andrea made a pleased sound in her throat, her arms pulling her in closer, as indication that she was fully into Miranda's kiss.

Miranda felt the urgent need to feel more of this woman who was in her arms. Hell it had been weeks since they had sex, and her body was responding with more need than usual. She dropped her head from Andy's lips only to lower it to her neck, placing open mouth kisses across the smooth skin there as she scrambled to the back of her dress to quickly unzip it.

Andy took a step back to help her as she peeled her dress away, and Miranda didn't hesitate getting rid of her own.

Then her mouth closed over the nipple she desperately wanted to taste, ravishing the rosy bud with tenderness. Uttering a loud pleased sound, Andy's arms pulled Miranda's head to her, her fingers raking through her iconic hair, as she moaned in muted satisfaction.

Miranda's fingers begin to take rake briefly over the soft wet skin between her legs before running lightly along her thighs. Every caress was as tender and as loving as Miranda could do, holding out and trying to take her time with her.

When she finally urged the long legs apart and dipped down to touch the heated moisture between them, Andy responded with a soft cry, her hips arching up to eagerly receive the caress. The silky wetness flowing over her fingers was an incentive Miranda could not resist, and she quickly moved her head down to the source, turning her body to reach the heady combination of scent and taste. That was all the invitation Andy required and she seized Miranda's hips, pulling her around and over on top of her with little effort and burying her face between the Miranda's thighs.

Miranda couldn't help her little yelp of surprise before returning her attention, even if it was deeply divided between pleasuring her lover with her mouth and at being pleasured in turn.

It didn't take long before they were both trembling beneath each other's tongues and the spasms she felt in her mouth, along with the combination of Andy's on her was one of pure rapture.

Miranda moaned happily into her flesh as she shuddered from the wonderful pulsations, feeling Andy respond in similar fashion as she jerked spastically against her mouth.

Andy kissed the inside of her thigh before turning and relaxing against Miranda in the aftermath. Moving idly, they rearranged themselves so that they were curled up in the center of the bed, snuggled into each other as if seeking warmth from the chill of the night.

_This was perfect_, Miranda thought. She loved being held by this woman and she hid the tear that escaped as Andy's lips brushed her temple. Closing her eyes, Miranda Priestly drifted off to sleep, feeling loved and secure for the first time in her entire life.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

"You do know that I don't approve of this."

Andy chuckled as she watched Miranda scurry around in the early morning hours before the sun was even up yet, trying to get herself together so she could get back to the townhouse and get ready for the day.

"And now you 're laughing," Miranda huffed, pulling her Hermes scarf around her neck.

Andy finally got out of bed, swiftly pulling the older woman against her and kissing her gently. "Sorry, it's just you are too darn cute."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh please, and this is it, you will come over to the townhouse from now on. I am far too old to be fleeing your apartment in the early hours like some harlot."

Andrea had to laugh even harder at that, and the glare she was received wasn't helping. "Sorry, and you're right; I believe it is my turn anyways."

Miranda inhaled a breath, and checked her hair one last time in the wall mirror that was hung in Andy's room. "So I'll see you tonight then?"

A smile filled Andy's lips. "Yes," she drawled. "What time?"

"Come after work, Darling." She grabbed her bag and then kissed her girlfriend before Andy took her by the hand and led her to her door.

"So after my work or your work?"

"Yours," Miranda replied, looking at Andy like that was the obvious answer. "I honestly don't know what time I will be done."

"Will Cass and ..."

"You have a key, use it."

Andy's mouth fell open at being busted with still having Miranda's key. "How…um..."

Miranda gave Andy an incredulous look and softly patted her cheek. "Darling, have you forgotten who I am? Honestly, really?"

"You're not mad?" Miranda grinned that grin that always made Andy shiver.

"No, now I'll let you think about why that is." She bounced her finger off her nose then softly kissed her. "I'll see you tonight. Oh, and the alarm code is A11C21." She then was out the door before Andrea could even say anything.

Andy smiled as she hurried back to her bed, since she didn't have to be up just yet. She knew in her heart that Miranda had always hoped or actually believed that she would be back in her life, hell even her alarm code couldn't be even more obvious. She just realized that Miranda actually knew when her birthday was.

…

Andy made it to the townhouse a lot earlier than she even thought, and she secretly loved using her key to get inside. As soon as she shut the door, she hollered out to see if anyone was even there. She wasn't sure if the twins would be home, or even Miranda's housekeeper for that matter. The silent echo of her own voice was the evidence she needed that she was indeed alone.

"Hmmm, what should I do?" She gingerly moved through the corridor and scanned the area freely. Then an idea came to her, and she quickly bounced up the stairs to Miranda's room.

She loved looking through Miranda's closet and seeing all the latest couture. During one of their late-night pillow talks, she had confided in her that she loved seeing all of Miranda's designer clothes….it was like being in a richly upscale store without having to deal with an annoying sales clerk. Miranda lightly giggled at hearing her say that, and expressed that she was delighted that she converted her over to the dark side, and even told her to feel free to look whenever she'd like. Well, Andy was going to indulge since she wasn't sure when she'd get another opportunity. It seriously was beyond grand, and she was going to build onto her house in California so she could finally have her own closet like this.

Andy's happy thoughts were interrupted by the loud slamming of a door, and even louder voices. Her heart nervously beat hard in her chest and she timidly stepped from the closet to see if she could hear them better. When she picked up that it was Miranda's voice she immediately began to hustle from her room, but when she got to the landing on the top of the stairs the other voice became clear.

"Stephen," she uneasily breathed, closing her eyes as she quietly took steps closer.

"I am not going to tell you again." Andy heard Miranda clip, her voice heated.

"Mir, Honey," Stephen's rough voice rang through the halls. "It is for the best, you know that."

"Oh please, don't even go there" Miranda, detested. "And for another thing…you are not even supposed to be here."

"Oh," he puffed, his voice clearly waving it off. "I am better now, and you know we are good together."

"You what, stopped drinking for a day?"

Andy's heart twisted in her chest at overhearing Miranda's ex-husband wanting her back. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't go there, but it still didn't make it easy to hear.

"Stephen, we are not, and we were never good together."

That made Andy smile and she started back down the steps to make her presence known, when she heard him. "I didn't tell the press about you and your little fling. Plus, you told me that it was over with her."

Frozen, Andy's eyes went wide at hearing that, and now from her position on the stairs she could see Stephen gather himself closer to Miranda. "I still love you," he declared, placing a hand to her cheek, and Andrea could feel the sneer spread through her lips at seeing that gesture.

"How dare he touch her?" she whispered, as she continued to glare.

Miranda flinched her head away, and when she did she noticed Andy staring down at them. She swallowed and her eyes went wide in complete shock. "Andrea," she expressed sharply.

Stephen jumped and followed Miranda's gaze up the stairs to where Andy now strutted down them with authority. "Looks like I have interrupted yet again," she hissed, and her eyes burned as she glared at him for a moment, then landed them on Miranda.

"Stephen was just leaving." Miranda bit, directing the harshness of her tone toward her ex-husband.

"I'm not going anywhere." He crossed his arms over his chest. "She needs to leave; I mean, since you told me you broke it off with her."

Andy gave Miranda an irate look. "Is that what you told him?"

"Andrea, listen, I …" she was caught and she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Yes I did tell him that. I was waiting for it to blow over. I was looking out for you, okay."

"Me?" Andy sternly voiced, pointing at herself. "How is that looking out for me? You think I like being lied to? And I am more than capable to look out for myself."

Stephen laughed it was eerie nasty, and it shattered the way Andrea was looking at Miranda. Startled, she cast a careful glance back in his direction. "Did you really believe what she…" he sneered at his ex-wife mockingly. "The ice queen of New York…. the one and only who only looks out for herself told you? Oh wow, that is just sad. It's even sadder when you are now an actress who could have whomever you want. Hell, even I could do better by you then she…" He smirked with a callously raised eyebrow, tossing a knowing look over at the older woman. "Shit, I get it…. you are using this poor girl, she's your fountain of youth."

Stephen laughed coldly at seeing the effect he was having on both women's stunned faces. "Andy, get out while you can. Seriously, she will never give you want you want or what you need. She's twice your age, and her heart is all bitter, plus you can see she lies." He now turned fully toward Andrea. "I wouldn't lie to you," he leered, trying to gather himself another opportunity.

Andy swallowed and made a face of total revulsion as she took a timid step back. "Ew no."

A fiery rage filled Miranda at seeing her disgusting ex go after Andrea. She was livid as she stormed closer to Stephen, and Andy's eyes widened at seeing it. She had rarely seen that look, hell she wondered if she ever really had.

Miranda's will to stay calm went straight out the window and she had heard enough from her bastard cheating ex-husband. She pushed a hand against Stephen's chest hard. "You," she shouted. "Leave now!" She pushed him in the chest again. "And never come back, this debacle is over…you think I am that stupid to ever want you back? I don't ever want to see you again…. get the fuck out!" she snarled.

Andrea hid a smile as she noticed the worried expression on Miranda's ex-husband's face. It was clear that Stephen knew his ex-wife meant it and that she was now pissed. He finally relented by taking a step toward the door, but his arrogant grin never left. "The only pretense here is what is going on between you two. Oh, and Mir, I don't like being lied to…. the press will hear about this."

Miranda tossed Andy a sympathetic expression, but held her head high. "Go ahead; tell them I honestly don't care anymore. You have blackmailed me for the last time. In fact, I think a restraining order is in order."

That surprised Stephen and he blinked as he flayed his hands out. "Have you lost your mind?" He was losing and he knew it, so he mellowed, and a fake sorrowful gleam filled his eyes. "I won't talk if you will just…"

"I am not paying you another cent. Now get out of my house before I have you arrested for trespassing," she threatened.

He was about to make a snappy retort, but then he just stomped out the front door.

It took a moment before the slamming of the door rang out, and the house quieted. Andy settled her rapidly beating heart as she exhaled a silent breath of relief and then turned to look at Miranda.

The older woman heaved her own long deep breath as she stared at the brunette. "Well I guess we can no longer keep this quiet. I'm sorry…I just couldn't…"

Andrea shook her head and quickly erased what little separated them to swoop Miranda up in her arms. "I don't care; I am ready for everyone to know how much I love you."

Relief filled Miranda's chest. She was thinking the worst since she did keep all of this from her ex-assistant, and been afraid that she was going to have to grovel a little. She inhaled another sigh of relief as she pressed herself tighter against the safety of Andrea's body. "Thank god, because I wasn't really thinking in that moment…. I just had heard enough and…"

Andrea drew back and shook her head. "Shhhh…it doesn't matter, I don't care. This is what I want."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I should have told you what I had said to him."

"Just don't make a habit of it," Andy said, cupping the same cheek that Stephen once had held in his hand, as if reclaiming it for herself.

"I can't lose you," Miranda's voice caught.

"Hey, no, never. I'm here."

Miranda flung her arms back around Andrea and held her close. They were so lost in one another that they didn't even hear the door open.

"Holy hanna banana, is that Andy Sachs?"

Miranda and Andy pulled apart, and both had shocked expressions at seeing Cassidy and Caroline and what looked to be a friend standing just inside the door.

Miranda inhaled a breath as she laced her fingers together in with Andy's. "Girls, I see you brought a guest over? You should have told me."

The girls wore matching smiles, ignoring their mother's unpleasant glare for not telling her. "Sorry Mom, we thought we did."

The teenage girl slid past the twins and headed straight over to Andy. "This is unreal, I got to get a picture with you, if not, then no one at school will believe me," she all but squealed.

Miranda glared at her girls, and on cue they took hold of their friend's hand. "Later, let's go um study."

"I can't…what if she leaves, the girl protested.

"Um, I believe I will be around," Andy said, and she noticed the girl's gaze drop to their hands.

Her eyes went wide. "Are you two?" She pointed at them, waving a finger in the air. "Together? Like together?"

Cassidy and Caroline's eyes now went even wider, and they knew that the shit storm would soon to arrive. They both smiled a sorrowful smile, hoping that their mother would let them off easy as they quickly yanked on the girl's free hand and began to drag her up the stairs. "Sorry Mom, we will be in our room," Caroline breathed.

"Let us know when supper is ready," Cassidy finished, with another hopeful smile that she wasn't to be reprimanded later for this.

As soon as they disappeared, Miranda turned toward Andy and her head fell against her chest. Surprise filled Andrea's face at seeing this side of this woman. "Hey, it's okay." She ran a hand over her back soothingly.

Miranda heaved a loud groan and finally drew her head back up. "He is right, you know."

A line etched across Andrea's brow as she blinked at the other woman. "He who?" she blurted, then suddenly grasped it. "No never, he is never right."

"You could do a lot better, Andrea."

Andy glared at her. "Don't…we are not going there. We already went over this. So no more, okay? I want this, I want you, so don't try to talk me out of it."

"I'm old, and I have two teenage girls, and you're young and beautiful with your entire life ahead of you. I'm afraid I will just hold you back."

"No, No!" Andy growled, throwing in a little acting on her part. "This is the most important thing in my life, you Miranda, you and your girls. I want the best possible team with me…that no longer includes anyone else."

Miranda couldn't contain her soft smile at seeing where Andy was going with this. "Andrea," she clipped in warning, but her tone was tinted with humor.

Andy toyed with the front of Miranda's blouse, but her gaze was firm and serious. "Don't argue with me. If you do, then I will assume you're not serious about your future….my future…our future." She inched closer, her eyes delving deeper against Miranda's blue ones.

"The decision is yours," she husked, her lips now so close to Miranda's that the older woman could feel the heat from them, and was about to press her mouth over them when she noticed Andy begin to smile.

A devilish smirk sparkled through Miranda's eyes. "Well, go on….say it."

Andy was having hell schooling her features to keep her face even devoid of any emotions. "That's all," she said in a dry tone, with a flare that was in total Miranda fashion.

Miranda's lips split into a sly grin as she cupped Andy's cheeks, pulling her closer. Her face went even, all Priestly, and bossy. "Darling, that is not all," she husked and now her smile widened before she closed the remaining distance to press her lips to the younger woman's. The contact was very gentle, yet implicit in its promise, both women taking their time to savor the tender kiss.

Andy inhaled, shuddering. "It's not huh? So, are you going to argue with me?"

"No, not argue, but like I said it's not all…. it's just the beginning."


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

**Epilogue**

"Andy!"

Blinking, Andy turned and looked over at who was calling out her name. "Tom," she greeted politely.

"Where are you running off to?" His thick accent rang out along with his swaggering smile.

Andy's brow creased slightly as she gave him an odd look. "Um home…I thought we were done for the day. Was I wrong?"

He chuckled lightly and inhaled. "No, I mean yes we are done…I was just wondering if you would want to come with us and get a drink?"

"Us?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow slightly.

His lips thinned as he cleared his throat. "Marion, I believe will be there and Joe."

"Sounds fun, but I just want to go home."

"I understand, just didn't want you to feel left out."

Andy scrunched her nose and shrugged. "Never, and I appreciative for the offer. I just miss my…."

Tom interrupted her. "I get it, I would too." He turned to leave then swung back to her. "She's lucky, I hope you know that."

Andy opened her mouth, but no words came out as he gave her a knowing wink.

"See you Monday."

"See you Monday."

The drive home was easy this time of night and Andy was thankful. She was tired from a long day of filming and couldn't wait to take her shoes off and kiss a certain someone.

She missed a few calls from her mother, who was probably wondering if she was going to make it to Ohio for Christmas, which she had already decided against. She wasn't up for round two of that yet. Besides, why would she want to endure that, plus the cold, when she could stay home where she felt loved and could enjoy the nice California sun? She had invited her parents to come out there to be with her, but even though they had mellowed somewhat, they weren't ready to come out and spend Christmas with them. It made her sad, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. She was happy, and no one was going to take that away from her…not even her parents.

The house was quiet when she entered, and she tried to keep it that way. She tiptoed up the stairs and that's when she noticed the dim light from the swirling stars of the night light and she couldn't hide her joyful grin as she floated toward the room.

Once she rounded the corner, her smile grew, and even in the darkness the love that shined from her eyes could have been seen from miles. She leaned against the door frame and quietly watched the loves of her life.

Miranda hadn't noticed her yet and was tipping the rocking chair into motion. She gently held their new baby girl in her arms, softly singing her a lullaby as she fed her. The tiny bundle in her arms was watching her intensely with her mother's brown eyes that stole her heart the first time they placed her in her arms.

This wasn't what she had planned, not after her third marriage had ended. She never believed she would ever get married again, much less to her one-time assistant she only dared to dream of having. Andrea filled that hole in her life that she didn't know she had, not until she came looking for a job. It was her dark eyes, beautiful smile and her stubbornness that quietly won Miranda over.

Holding their precious little girl in the middle of the night was even a bigger surprise at how much she needed this. Being a mother again was something she was sure she never needed to do again, but she secretly loved every minute of it.

"I am never leaving again," Andy finally whispered across the room, finding her voice choked up.

Miranda raised her eyes from their little girl to look up at her wife. "You're home."

Andy finally moved from her spot by the door and quietly moved toward her spouse and daughter. "Hi." She bent over and brushed her lips softly over Miranda's, then over Ella's brow.

"Darling," Miranda softly voiced.

Andy ran a hand over the downy hair of her child, and smiled. "How was she today?"

"Perfect little angel," Miranda conveyed delicately.

Andy continued to smile. "Oh really?"

"I got her, go ahead and take your bath. I bet she'll go right to sleep as soon as I burp her."

"Oh okay," she pouted.

Miranda sighed. "I know you miss her, and since you are off tomorrow, you can get up with her in the middle of the night."

"Deal," Andy said lightly, but waited a few more moments, not wanting to miss out on this. She was already feeling like she was missing so much, with filming this new movie. She was ecstatic to be in such a big budget action thriller as a co-lead actress, but the long days made her miss her family more. She was jostled back to the present when Miranda cleared her throat as if reminding her she needed to go take her bath. "Okay I'm going."

Miranda watched her leave, and then smiled down at her daughter, making a face. "Such a silly girl isn't she," she cooed.

….

Miranda looked up as Andrea came out of the master bath and entered their room. She removed her glasses and gently placed them on the end table. "Come here." Andy didn't waste another moment and placed her head on Miranda's lap.

"Tired?" Miranda queried as she gently put her fingertips to her partner's temples and began to massage them.

"Yeah, but I'm okay," Andy admitted as she closed her eyes, the lines around them smoothing out as her wife worked her magic. "Mmm, god that feels so good."

"It has been awhile since we have had a moment like this," Miranda noted. Her fingers stilled before they drifted lower down the side of Andrea's silky sleep tee. "How's the filming going? Do you need to study your lines?"

"Yes it has been while, and it's going smoothly so far and maybe tomorrow? Do you mind helping?" Andy asked.

"Of course," Miranda grinned, she kind of liked playing opposite of Andy, and loved reading lines with her. She heard her wife sigh as she rolled over so she could look up at Miranda. "You know I've been here, yet I miss you. Is that weird?"

"We've been busy, and it's okay."

Andy exhaled audibly and drew up. She smiled through her frown at Miranda and gently cupped her cheek. "That may be so, but it still is no excuse," Andrea noted dryly, and moved in and brushed her lips over her wife's. "I need to find more time."

"After this film, I expect nothing less," Miranda said firmly, then her voice gentled. "So did your mother get a hold of you?"

Andy slightly rolled her eyes and groaned. "I saw that she called, but I was really busy today, and I…" she groaned again, and noticed the sly grin on Miranda's face.

"What?"

"You don't have to justify any of it to me…. I completely understand, and besides Caroline and Cassidy have both expressed that they want to spend Christmas here."

Andy's eyes went wide, and then blinked. "They do? I thought they said they wanted to spend it in New York."

Miranda softly laughed, and casually shrugged. "They changed their minds, now they want to spend New Year's in New York."

Andy smirked and shook her head. "Of course they do."

"Yes, my darling daughters do have fickle minds, yet we do not have to give in to their every whim."

"Oh we don't huh?" Andy teased. "And does that include Ella?"

Miranda snorted. "Oh don't be absurd, Dear," she waved her off like it was not a big deal that she would give that little girl the world if she could.

Andy knew that Ella had Miranda wrapped around her little finger. "So," she drawled huskily. "Do you know how long it has been?"

"What's that?" Miranda lifted a knowing brow.

"Ha ha right," she enunciated. "I know that look, remember? I used to be your assistant…. best one ever in fact," she relayed as she moved her legs so they were now slipped under Miranda's and then in one giant pull on Miranda's hips Andrea now had the older woman in her lap.

Miranda softly yelped as Andy tugged her toward her, so all she could do was straddle her wife. "You could have asked, you know," she said, acting as if she was not happy at all being man handled.

"Ehh, what fun is that," Andrea remarked and kissed her again, with a little more overt interest as she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm," Miranda murmured when they parted. "Is this all I get?"

Andy looked over at the clock, then at the baby monitor on the night stand and slowly fell back against the mattress. She slipped her arms under her head and stared up at her spouse. "Well it is getting late, and you never know when Ella will wake…. sooooooo…" She played, and even mocked a yawn, and closed her eyes.

She heard her wife growl before her sure hands inched up her night shirt and cupped between her thighs, and Andy felt herself immediately get wetter. "Oh god, Miranda," she hissed.

Miranda now stretched out on top of Andy and pressed her entire length up against her. "Andrea," she whispered low into the younger woman's ear.

"Yes, Miranda," she responded breathlessly.

"Do you really want to go to sleep?"

"No, not when I have La' Priestly on top of me," she told her sincerely. Andy smoothed out a couple of silver wayward strands out of the way, and Miranda's eyes darkened as she moved closer, kissing her wife with such emotion and love that the Andrea felt it echo through her entire body.

"Priestly- Sachs, and don't you forget it."

"Never," Andy nipped at her nose. "I love you; Miranda…you make me so happy."

Miranda kissed her again. "You're all I never knew I needed, or will ever need, my beautiful Angel."


End file.
